


Relationships aren't that bad. Right?

by RedZeveRin, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just want these guys to be happy!, Jealousy, KuroHyde (Minor), LawLicht (Minor relationship), Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Kuro, Slow Burn, Tickling, Wedding, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Ending the war with Tsubaki was probably a good thing, giving the group to celebrate somewhat and to get to know each other without having to go out attacking his subclasses for obvious reasons. But then, something changes.





	1. Introduction.

After the war between Servamps and their Eves versus the eighth Servamp brother, ‘Tsubaki’. Everything seemed to calm down, well, not really.

“Kuro! We have to meet Misono and the rest at Tetsu’s place! We’re going to be late!” Mahiru yelled over to the couch, which he knew rests a familiar black cat. Lazy doesn’t seem to do much to describe this cat. To which frustrates Mahiru being the Eve of this cat/vampire, whatever. “Bastard-chan can wait one more hour...I’m still sore.” The cat groaned from the couch, curled up in a ball so nobody would dare disturb him, but in Mahiru’s case, he doesn’t give two damns what the cat says at this point. Running late on an important meeting with Misono to discuss matters of the dangers that can still be present around them isn’t something to be missed. He walks over, angry, grabbing a pillow to smack the cat off or at least wake him up. He gets spotted first, cat jumping off the couch in fear. “Alright! Fine!” Kuro whined lazily, which Mahiru throws the pillow onto the couch, picking up Kuro to stuff him gently into his bag. Leaving the apartment to get to his destination at Tetsu’s place. Where they usually met since staying together was best for all of them. If one was to be attacked in the dead of night, the others will be there to fight alongside the friend who was attacked. 

They arrive at the onsen, to which they- well Mahiru was greeted by the door by the owner, Tetsu himself along with Old Child or Pride, Hugh. Tetsu’s servamp. “Sorry that we’re late!” He motions his thumb to point behind him, to his bag where Kuro is probably asleep again. “It’s alright, Hyde and Licht came late as well.” Hugh speaks up, patting his Eve on the head to let the pair in. Leading them to the room where the meeting is going to be. “Look who showed up, you’re late.” Misono sighed out, finally having everyone needed to start the meeting. Mahiru didn’t seem it was the time to use Kuro as the excuse of him being late, so he sits down beside Licht since there was an open spot. “Now, lets finally get started.” Misono looked over everyone present in front of him, setting down a blueprint of some type of device. “I’ll explain what this is, but first get Sloth out.” Misono looked straight as Mahiru. Mahiru does as he was ordered, opening his bag to pull out the sleepy cat. “What now…?” Kuro groaned, only to be silenced by the heavy atmosphere. It was indeed a heavy atmosphere, meaning this is really important matter, not something to mess around with. Kuro understood quickly to lay on his Eve’s shoulder to listen. 

“Alright.” Misono paused, nodding at Lily before continuing. “What we have here is a blueprint that Lily is currently testing, it is a mechanism that could sense danger, only if it’s appointed to you.” He paused again, waiting for anyone to speak up, but had none. To his surprise. “Since Tsubaki is defeated, or well surrendering the war. There could still be danger since his subclasses could still be active, they could cause an attack to one of us or kill people, like what Belkia did when you first met him, Mahiru.” Misono looks over to Mahiru once again, receiving a nod from him in confirmation to continue. “So this is where this device comes in. If there is any suspicious activity, concerning vampires. This device will let you know of such. This device is only used around a 10 block area, it could be increased once the testing is a success. The first one will given to Mahiru since Kuro is the oldest and it makes sense give or take. Lily and I will keep the beta, though i’d doubt anything will happen in here.” Misono finished, letting everyone look at the writing and the look of the model then looking at Misono again. “Any questions?” Misono asked, looking at the first one to raise their hand. “I do.” Kuro speaks up, surprising everyone that he’d do such thing as speak up to understand something. “What is it?” Misono set his attention to the small animal on the shoulder of his Eve. “Should it be small, something to put in your pocket or use it as a necklace of some sort so it’s undetectable to those things..” The cat finishes, looking at Misono and Lily turning their heads to face each other, only to be set to him again. “That sounds good actually. If anyone wishes to have any type of jewelry with this on it, we’ll do it. How do you want yours, Kuro?” Misono straightens his back, looking between Kuro and Mahiru. “Well, it won’t be given to me so you should ask Mahiru.” Kuro put his paw out to touch Mahiru’s cheek. “It will be for both of you.” Misono corrects, watching Mahiru speak up. “Well, it would be nice if it was a key-chain, something you’d take with you everyday.” Mahiru suggests, looking at Kuro to see what his ideal model he wants. “I don’t usually carry things, so possibly make it small enough like a sticker to put on my bell.” Kuro sighs out, not in annoyance but with drowsiness. Though, that was brushed off because he was actually willing to suggest something so smart. Something he never does. 

After some time of discussing each other’s models they wanted, Misono passed out and everyone started laughing again, feeling the atmosphere change to a fun and playful one. Mahiru didn’t pay attention on how long they’ve stayed, but seeing that it was 9:00PM, it surprised him. With a lot of teasing and arguments do they finally bid each other farewell for now. “Ne, Kuro. What would you like to eat? Since you suggested something so simple and smart, I thought I’d reward you.” Mahiru speaks up with his normal bright smile, looking over to the human/vampire form Kuro was in now. “Hm….Don’t know, I honestly don’t feel hungry.” Kuro answered, not bothering to look at his Eve right now. “Oh come on Kuro! You’re always hungry! What’s the deal this time?” Mahiru blurts out, causing the other to sigh out a ‘What a pain’ before looking at Mahiru. “It’s nothing, never mind.” Kuro replies, turning away and walking off. Leaving Mahiru to understand what the hell is going on with his partner for a moment, catching up to Kuro once he figured out what to say. “Look, Kuro. You’re acting different, are you sick? Are you okay?” Mahiru asks, softening his tone in worry, “If it’s something I did-” He gets cut off with another sigh from Kuro, turning his attention back to his partner. “I’m fine. I’m immortal, I can’t get sick, stop worrying over little things, it’ll pass…” He says, lowering his tone, “What a pain…” Kuro finishes, passing the store they usually go to once they run out of ramen, usually Kuro complains to Mahiru to get more.” 

“I told you that I’d face you and your problems! Those little things matter to me! Now speak up or I’m going to take your DS away!” Mahiru stubbornly yells out, attracting unwanted attention from other people, blushing in embarrassment hoping that those people would take their attention to something else. “You’re such a pain in the ass that I could die…” Kuro complains, ignoring Mahiru that just pisses him off so the subject can be avoided. They finally arrive to the apartment, walking side by side in silence, not daring to speak up in case one of them annoyed the other. Knowing it would turn to a full blown argument if it was bad enough. Mahiru didn’t want that. The Eve watches as Kuro walks in towards the bedroom they shared, it was late and Mahiru was hungry and tired. He didn’t want to argue with Kuro right now so he lets Kuro off the hook, for now. Mahiru prepares an easy meal for himself before bed, brushing his teeth soon after. He realizes that he didn’t get much things done, only cleaning the house a bit before leaving to the meeting. Mahiru doesn’t bother with it, he wants to know what is going on with Kuro, tomorrow though since he’ll be well rested enough to have an argument if there is any. He slips into bed, looking over to the cat bed to see Kuro snuggled up into a ball. It’s worrying him, but he doesn’t want to be pushy. Mahiru lets himself fall asleep, hoping he could understand Kuro tomorrow, even if it’s just a little.


	2. It slipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro messes up! How will Mahiru feel about this? Is it really a misunderstanding? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the two that commented on the first chapter! I'll keep going since the first chapter did a good job lol. Don't be afraid to send me KuroMahi requests, I'll do my utmost best. Thinking of making a fanfic about what would it be like when Tsubaki is actually part of the family and not an enemy in the first place (Lol) We'll see! Send me ideas if that sounds good!

Mahiru wakes up the next morning, quickly looking at the cat bed where Kuro is at. Smiling when he spots the cat laying comfortably on it. Mahiru wipes his sleepy eyes and gets out of bed to get ready for the day.

After doing the normalities of getting up in the morning, he wakes up Kuro for breakfast, hoping he’ll be interested in some sustenance since he didn’t want to eat yesterday. “Hey, Kuro.” He paused, watching the other turn his head to face his Eve, “Do you want some breakfast? I already made it so if you say no, I’ll make you take it!” Mahiru raises his voice to get his words across. Thinking simply, he should be hungry right? And he’ll need to somehow force food into Kuro somehow if he keeps acting like this. “Yeah…” Kuro speaks up lazily, letting out a sigh after. Mahiru smiles at this, walking over to pick him up. Knowing that Kuro will probably make Mahiru carry him to the kitchen. Mahiru actually does so, taking Kuro to the kitchen and sets him down on the chair so the Servamp transforms back to his human form to eat. “Mahiru, you keep staring at me...What a pain…” Kuro mumbled out, taking a bite into his meal so he doesn’t have to look at his Eve. “Because I’m still worried about you! You were acting so different! Like you actually wanted to play big brother for once, but you didn’t want to eat yesterday!” Mahiru chided, settling a hand to his hip motherly. “Look, we need to figure this out together. Now tell me what’s wrong.” Mahiru finishes, moving to the other side of the table to pull a chair so he could sit beside Kuro, bringing his plate of breakfast with him. _He made you happy, didn’t he? Pathetic._ Kuro bowed his head lower upon hearing what power said, making him feel like the world is out to get him somehow. “Kuro…” Mahiru warned, tell me what’s wrong with you. Look, I know I said I’ll wait until you feel ready, but you’re my partner!” Mahiru grabbed his attention again, Kuro slowly facing his Eve. Gaze lost in sadness or happiness. The Eve can’t tell.

“Mm….Can’t deal, I’ll tell you when I have motivation to speak.” Kuro shoved a forkful of breakfast into his mouth quickly, not wanting to talk. “You were just talking! It’s not that hard to use words!” Mahiru scolded, raising from his seat to burn holes on the side of Kuro’s head, to which the vampire could clearly feel the forming anger coming off from his Eve. Kuro sighs, finishing his breakfast before falling onto the floor lazily. “Kuro! Are you okay?!” Mahiru quickly shot around the table to try to help his partner off the floor. “Yeah...you just dropped something.” Kuro groaned out, rolling over onto his stomach, leaving Mahiru confused. “I dropped something? Like what? ” Mahiru replied, crossing his arms across his chest. “Me.” Kuro answered, not bothering to move, but he could hear a sigh from the other, not from anger surprisingly. “That was just once. Now get off the floor.” Mahiru calmed down, grabbing Kuro by the waist to attempt to pick him up. No success, since Kuro is like, who knows how old? He looks 18 or 19. He’s heavy so he just grabs Kuro by the hand to lift him up. Mahiru hears the complaining noises coming from Kuro, of course, so Mahiru just pushes him onto the couch. Watching him topple over to lay on his side. “This will be a loong day…” Mahiru thought, facepalming. “Stay here.” Mahiru ordered, walking over to the dining table to eat his breakfast that he forgot about. Finishing short after, taking the dishes to the sink to wash. Mahiru makes his way back to the lazy vampire on the couch, pushing him so he could sit beside him. “Now, let's talk.” Mahiru speaks up, looking down at Kuro’s face for any expressions.  
Kuro doesn’t look over at Mahiru, keeping his image that matches his sin. Tired and expressionless. “No….Too tired, after my nap.” Kuro yawned out, turning into a cat to curl up into a ball to sleep. Mahiru of course wasn’t going to allow Kuro to lose confidence in himself and regret anything so he grabs Kuro by the scruff of his neck, setting the cat onto his lap so the Eve could pet his servamp better. “Still not letting this subject go, so you better speak up or I won’t get anymore of your favorite ramen.” Mahiru warned, tilting his head down to meet Kuro’s eyes. “Alright!” Kuro growled out, clearly annoyed with Mahiru pressuring him to answer. “S-Sorry…I don’t want to anger you I just-” Mahiru was shut off by a paw on his mouth, quieting him. “Shut up for a minute. I need to word this properly. If I get it wrong it’ll be a pain in the ass to deal with you.” Kuro said, taking his paw off his Eve’s mouth slowly, ready to slam his paw on Mahiru’s mouth in case he said something. Pondering on how to say the exact thing in his mind without screwing it up big time. “I’ll summarize…” Kuro paused, looking straight into Mahiru’s eyes in case he was going to speak up. He got no indication of interruption, so he continues. “I’ve been thinking about this contract for a while. You’re such a damn bothersome pain in the ass and reckless, not waiting for your friends to come to assist you.” Kuro sighed, “But you’re a great person and I’m glad you picked me up that day…” Kuro looks down, waiting for an answer but hearing nothing. “I like you Mahiru.” Kuro confessed, but actually that slipped out and he didn’t realize what he had just said. The cat jumped off his Eve’s lap when he heard a small ding coming from Mahiru’s pocket, most likely it’s Misono asking Mahiru and him to Tetsu’s place again. Mahiru blinks at the last part, shaking his head and fumbling for his phone in his pocket, seeing that it was indeed a meetup for the devices, but he wanted to tell Kuro his thanks for telling him what’s been on his mind. “Thank you Kuro, just remember you can rely on me. Okay?” Mahiru smiled warmly at the transformed cat, looking into those crimson eyes. “Sure…” Kuro nodded, heading to the room they shared to get dressed and ready for the meetup.

After Mahiru gets ready, they leave the apartment once again. Kuro in his bag, tucked in and relaxed. Upon arriving, there was already yelling going on between Licht and Lawless about who knows what, he can’t tell from outside. The door was open so Mahiru knocked on the frame first, calling out to the noise inside about his arrival. “Come in, Mahiru. We got things to work out here.” Misono called out, to which Mahiru quickly slips off his shoes, to head to the direction of the loud yelling. Walking into the room where Lily is separating the Greed pair from kicking each others’ asses any further, sitting down next to Tetsu and Hugh. “Alright, let's get started.” Misono sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose at the incoming headache he’ll later receive by the end of the day. Misono brought out the devices made for Mahiru and Kuro, pushing them toward the pair. Kuro hopping out of the bag to transform to his human form. “How do we put these on..?” Kuro asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion, picking up his device and looking at Lily for help. “Let me handle that big Brother.” Lily smiled, walking around the table to help stick the device into his bell with tweezers. “Like that.” Lily sat back, clapping his hands together and giving his signature ‘I helped big brother’ smile. “Yeah, but how will I know if there’s any danger around if I can’t see it..?” Kuro asked, again not getting the point in this. “That device is linked with Mahiru’s, which link onto his phone in case of surrounding danger, but for you, when you’re alone. Mahiru will either get an alert saying you are in danger, or you will get a slight ding. That matches the sound of your bell, but a softer tone. Though, I don’t think that’ll help much because your senses are strong so you’ll be able to detect anything before something happens. Both of you need it so Mahiru could also know where you are as well. Like a GPS.” Misono explained, resting his cheek into the palm of his right hand. Now it made sense.  
Kuro looks at Mahiru, who already has his own device on his key chain. Looking at it with interest before he grabs his phone to connect it with an app that Misono made himself. “It says ‘Friendly area’ does it mean that this area is safe?” Mahiru asked, looking away from his phone to Misono. “Yes, that’s correct. It will detect dangerous areas that is popular for murders or break-ins. It will also give you a path to get to a safe area. It will also give you two sounds to alert you too Kuro. If it’s necessary.” Misono answers, looking between the two before giving the rest their devices. Licht has a bracelet charm that looks like a angel wing, Lawless has a piano key, Hugh has a spectacle that could see danger, and Tetsu has a coffin bracelet charm. Misono shows his as well, which is a butterfly wing and Lily has a pink heart. They all looked really cool. Mahiru looks at his, seeing that it looks like a black cat key chain. He knows what Kuro’s looked like before it was inserted into the bell, a small black heart. It made sense since he’s that type of person that dislikes everything and anything, wanting only sleep and food. Though, Mahiru is there to help him so he doesn’t need to dwell on the past mistakes anymore.

After eating and testing out their devices, seeing if they’re working well. Also being told they are waterproof, knowing Kuro never takes off his bell, even in the shower. Mahiru won’t tell him that he accidentally walked in on him one time, so he knew well. Everyone heads home, waving farewell to each other to do their own things. Licht had a recital that him and Lawless will get chewed out if they miss it, Misono and Lily had to take care of the children at their mansion, Tetsu and Hugh had to take care of the onsen and keep it nice for any customers. While Mahiru and Kuro, actually didn’t know what to do with their free time now. Mahiru could make dinner since they’ve had lunch with the others. It’ll be something to do at least. “Hey, Kuro. What do you want to eat today? Not ramen, let me make you something nice for once.” Mahiru suggests, looking at his new cat keychain every now and then. “Soba?” Kuro looks over, looking at the keychain as well. “That sounds nice, we have ingredients for it so we don’t have to head to the store. We could relax for the rest of the day if you want.” Mahiru said, putting his keys in his pocket where it belonged in the first place. “You’re really saying ‘If you want’ to a person who wants to sleep all day…” Kuro raised an eyebrow, to which Mahiru started laughing softly. “My apawlogies Kuro. I guess that was my mistake.” Mahiru cringed at his cat pun, looking at Kuro who’s equally cringing. “Okay listen here you little-” Kuro pushed the other, somewhat playfully. “Don’t ever say that again.” Kuro felt happy that the air isn’t so awkward, feeling like he could actually joke around with the other and not get yelled at or scolded. It actually felt quite nice to say the least.

They arrived at the apartment, Mahiru immediately heads to the kitchen to cook some soba for themselves, watching Kuro relax against the couch. Turning on the television to watch the anime they actually started to watch, it’s the only thing they could get along with- well no. Food, Tv, and sleeping is what stops them from arguing, probably. It doesn’t take that long for the soba to cook. Serving Kuro his dinner by the couch. “Careful! It’s hot!” Mahiru warned, blinking when Kuro was actually using smart thinking, pulling the pillow behind him to set on his lap, patting it. “Done.” Kuro tilts his head, looking up at Mahiru and his dinner. Mahiru sets the bowl down onto his partner's’ lap, watching it balance. Mahiru doesn’t stare at it for too long, it might start being really weird and he doesn’t want the mood changing again. He grabs his own bowl, sitting next to Kuro with his own pillow in his lap to keep the hot bowl from burning him. It’s actually quite clever, he might have to give kudos to Kuro for this one in the future. Mahiru starts remembering the things Kuro said earlier, about the ‘I like you’ part. It took him off guard, Kuro? Liking him? He never dared saying something like that, what it that this was different? Did he actually get Kuro to soften up around him? It was strange, but what type of ‘Like’ was he talking about anyways? He can’t ask because Kuro didn’t react when he said it, meaning only one thing. That he didn’t hear what he said. It disappointed him just a little, but he doesn’t continue thinking about it, not right now at least. Mahiru starts digging into his own meal, glancing at Kuro slurping up his noodles while watching the television. He notices that Kuro actually looks quite beautiful, he looks away quickly as his face heats up. What is he thinking? He can’t possibly say that! Kuro is a stubborn lazy ass with terrible hobbies and doesn’t even show kindness! He just does whatever he wants and complains! Though, sitting next to him and walking with him today, felt nice. Like he finally saw a side of Kuro that was kind, caring and even funny. It was cute, it really was. “Mahiru, are you paying attention? The guy is going to beat the hell out of the other guy...What a pain everything is difficult to understand..Did we miss an episode?” Kuro groans out, already done with his meal surprisingly. Mahiru get out of his thoughts and looks between Kuro and the television. “Probably last week’s episode. I didn’t remember the main character finding the hideout of the villain yet. Should we turn it off and watch last week’s episode?” Mahiru asks, looking back to Kuro, nodding his confirmation for Mahiru to do so. Which he did gladly because he wanted to know how the main character actually tracked the villain down so easily.

After the show and the dishes were washed, they decided to eat snacks before bed. Casually talking about the devices and the stupidity between his sibling and Licht, with lots of ‘What a pains’ along with it. It was a nice conversation, but it was getting late and he doesn’t like staying up late, and he surely doesn’t want to hear it from Kuro’s mouth that he’s tired. He’s always damn tired, what’s the difference? They do their bedtime rituals. Brushing teeth and showering. “Kuro, you could always sleep up here on the pillow if you want. You don’t have to be alone.” Mahiru smiles, looking at cat form Kuro walking towards the cat bed. “Yeah well, last time I did, you pushed me off in the middle of the night.” Kuro yawned, curling up in a ball, pulling the small blanket that Mahiru gave him in case he complained about being cold. “O-Oh...Sorry I didn’t know! You should’ve told me!” Mahiru sat up, looking at Kuro with widened eyes, he pushed him off? No wonder he didn’t find Kuro beside him that morning! “It’s fine, stop yelling it’s too late for that….What a pain, the noise will kill me…” Kuro complained, hiding in the blanket. “Well at least I care about you! You should be grateful I worry about someone as lazy as you!” Mahiru chided, but there isn’t heat to those words. In fact, he hoped Kuro remembers what he said for now on. “Yeah….” Kuro mumbled, “Go to sleep…” Kuro added, closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep so he doesn’t have to bother what Mahiru has to say after. Mahiru, on the other hand, smiles brightly. Laying back down onto his side and pulling his own blanket up to catch some sleep. “Good night Kuro.” He mumbles, yawning softly before finally falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Kind_Criostail's fanfics too! She inspired me to write and post! Thanks for the Kudos, I'll make sure to attempt to get as many chapters I can.


	3. Knock first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to add in a shower scene -3- I don't regret it. But hey they're happy at least!

You’ll always know the moment you fuck up, because getting up and realizing Kuro is missing at 6AM is something since the cat always stays asleep until 12PM. It was weird, why is Kuro up so early? “Kuro?” Mahiru called out, waiting for an answer, but got none. Mahiru tries again, “Kuro..? Are you here?” Mahiru called out again, with no answer. Damn, he really doesn’t want to get out of bed to look for a sneaky cat and be roasted later on. He sighs, moving his blanket off himself to tread his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair to start the day, it’s just he didn’t hear the shower running again. He opens it, which was a mistake. He should’ve knocked first! It’s closed so of course someone would be inside! Now he’s staring at every dip and curve on Kuro’s body, between his shoulder blades, his hips, his sides and downward. His face turns red instantly, hiding his face. Good thing Kuro is drying his hair not to notice the other walk in. Mahiru attempted to back away slowly not to alarm Kuro that he was just seen nude by his Eve. “Didn’t expect you to walk in on people..What a pain..” Kuro says, sighing softly. Wrapping the towel he was just using to dry his hair. “Now hold on just a minute! I didn’t mean to! I swear these walls are damn soundproof and I didn’t hear the shower!” Mahiru yelled out, though he’s not looking right at Kuro because his face is so damn red that it’s embarrassing. “What is it now..?” Kuro groaned out, crossing his arms across his chest, standing up to his full height. Now that he’s in this situation, he can’t help but look over Kuro’s body, from his face to where the towel covers around his waist. “He is _very_ beautiful.” Mahiru thinks. Not realizing he’s been staring at the towel. “Your eyes seem to have a mind of it’s own.” Kuro replies pushing Mahiru out the door. “Let a man get dressed in peace. Go make food.” Kuro muttered, closing the door to get dressed, turning off the shower as well. Mahiru took the time to indeed go make breakfast, even though he still needed to brush his teeth. He’ll do that after Kuro is out of the bathroom though. “Mahiru the perv.” Kuro said behind him, which scared him and also pissed him off. “Oh shut up! We’re the same gender for crying out loud! Be more mature!” Mahiru scolded, pushing past Kuro to brush his teeth and hair, ignoring Kuro.

“Did you brush your teeth Kuro?” Mahiru asked, in case Kuro forgot. “Yes mom, I brushed my teeth after you walked in on me.” Kuro teased, picking up his PSP and playing it. Towel hanging on his head. “Good, and don’t call me Mom! And don’t remind me!” Mahiru yelled, blushing as well as glaring at Kuro’s direction on the couch. “No, but you act like a housewife, it just makes sense to call you Mom.” Kuro bit back, not looking up to meet the glare towards his direction. “So that makes you the working husband, even if you don’t work at all!” Mahiru teased, crossing his arms motherly. “Don’t get me into this, I’m just your delicate pet. What a pain.” Kuro groaned out, rolling his eyes. Mahiru grins, very tempted to say something to tease Kuro even more. “Hey, Kuro. What do bees make?” Mahiru asked, serving breakfast to Kuro by the sofa. “Honey?” Kuro replied cautiously, he has no idea what he’s getting in now. “Yes dear?” Mahiru smirked, putting a hand on his hip. “.......And I’m leaving. Goodbye.” Kuro got up, though Mahiru caught him by the wrist so he could push him back onto the couch. “Oh no you ain’t. Eat your breakfast. Lazy.” Mahiru laughed, walking over to the kitchen to bring his own breakfast to the couch to eat.

Mahiru wanted to be there for Kuro and even make stupid jokes that could make Kuro laugh or smile. That was his dream after all, for Kuro to smile and actually act like a human being instead of his sin. It’s really hard to explain to his friends at school about Kuro, that he’s not just a cat, but a vampire that is his servant and partner. He doesn’t want them being involved with vampires and Eves, it’s way too damn complicated to explain everything. “What do you want to do today? And don’t say sleep! You already had enough sleep for a healthy teenager!” Mahiru says, finishing his meal before speaking up. He looks over to Kuro, who's watching television, probably ignoring him. “Kuro-” Mahiru shuts up. “I heard you the first time. Can’t deal…..I don’t know.” _He made you soft, that’s not good._ Power spoke, feeling the tightness around his heart. Why can’t feel happiness? He wants to ignore Power, but he knows that the demon is probably right. Since he helped in many ways, keeping him somewhat sane. He can’t deal with this right now. Mahiru looked over by the kitchen, since he got up to wash his bowl. He sees Kuro with that unhappy face he had when he went deep inside Kuro’s mind. The sadness in his eyes and his expression. Something turns in his brain, he rushes over to kneel down in front of the other, cupping his cheeks with both his hands. “Kuro, I know that look. If there’s anything bothering you, remember that this is the present. It’s made for good things to come. Don’t dwell on anything that hurts you. It’s unhealthy. Remember you can always count on me to make you happy. Okay?” Mahiru stated, running the pads of his thumb under Kuro’s eyes to get him to relax and look at him. They said a Servamp is a sin and an Eve is their reason. Well, I guess Mahiru is Kuro’s reason to live and be happy right? He’ll gladly take that head on! Mahiru continues watching Kuro’s expression lighten up, not seeing anymore sadness in his eyes either. Mahiru smiles, kissing Kuro’s forehead like a mother would to her crying child. Not that he’s calling Kuro a child, he just has emotional problems. Not that he’ll say out loud though. “Thanks Mom…” Kuro speaks out, looking away from Mahiru’s gaze. “What did I say about calling me Mo-” He stops, not wanting to yell at him right now. “You’re welcome, just cheer up okay? We’re both fine and we always will.” Mahiru actually hugs his Servamp this time, bringing him into his arms like he was a scared kid. It was a nice feeling to get to feel the warmth of Kuro’s skin. He is wearing a sleeveless t-shirt after all. It felt nice. Mahiru felt a pair of arms cling to his back, knowing Kuro is hugging him back. It was new to be honest so he rubs small circles on Kuro’s back so he could relax even more, because a sad Servamp will make a sad Eve and that’s not healthy for the both of them.

When they deem it’s enough, they pull apart. Mahiru watching Kuro’s expression again, watching if it would change as he walks away. It doesn’t, he’s glad. He washes Kuro’s plate as well. Watching the television from the kitchen, it was the anime they’ve seen last night where they missed the last episode from last week. He thinks that the anime is rushed just a bit, but it’s alright. Only 12 episodes and they didn’t even put important parts in the anime from the manga. It’s quite disappointing. He kinda wanted to know about the side character’s stories and all, but Kuro and him can just read the manga chapters to understand the story line and characters. With lots of complaining from Kuro about wanting to know more about the cool shady side character guy. It was nice to see him complaining about something else other than wanting to sleep or complaining about going out when he wanted to sleep. He thinks this day is starting off well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter in tonight, I'll work on it straight away! Thank you for the kind comments! Who wants a kiss scene? Lol okno but there might be one soon! I need a break ㅠㅠ;;;


	4. Just relax and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added another shower scene. You are welcome. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was afternoon already, all Kuro and Mahiru were doing was watching television until lunch and dinner. Stopping the marathon to cook. With a complaining Kuro on the couch not wanting the television to be paused at the good part. Making him grin because torturing Kuro is fun. 

“Neh...Mahiru..” Kuro paused, looking over to the kitchen to look directly into Mahiru’s eyes, “Why did you accept me?” Mahiru widened his eyes, seeing the pain within Kuro’s eyes again, he answered honestly. “Because I thought every living person needs a second chance in life. Thinking simply, when I saw you after the day we crossed paths. I saw there was some pain to you, immortal or not, you have a life to live even if you think it’s pointless and a pain. Do you understand me, Kuro?” He wanted to say more but he wants to know what Kuro has to say about his honesty. “Is that all…? A second chance..?” Kuro muttered, looking back to the paused television. “Open your eyes Kuro, this is reality, and reality can be changed if you give it a try.” Mahiru smiled, walking over to cup Kuro’s cheeks to bring the Servamp closer to him so Mahiru could place a quick kiss onto Kuro’s forehead to calm the Servamp down. “We’ll do this together. You and I make two. Therefore you aren’t alone in this world. Remember that.” Mahiru finishes with a bright warm smile that annihilates all the bad thoughts he just had a second ago. “Mahiru….” Kuro stared at his Eve, not really know what to do except hug him. He pulls apart and transforms into a cat, running away from the scene. “Kuro! Where are you going?! We have a marathon to watch!” Mahiru yelled to the directed to which the cat had disappeared. He smiled brightly of course. He just wishes Kuro doesn’t have to suffer so much, Mahiru wants to help him be happy, but Kuro can’t seem to let everything go so fast and easy. Mahiru understood that, but he’s glad he met Kuro, he really does! He even will kiss him if he wanted it! Well- no not that definitely. Mahiru blushed, turning his focus back to making dinner. Mahiru decided to log into the chat room that everyone came up with. Well, what Mahiru came up with.

-Mahiru logged into the chatroom!-   
[Lawless-chan: And so I was kicked in the face by Angel-chan after stealing his angel bag!]   
[Lily: Well of course that is to be expected, you did steal his bag after all ^^;”   
[Lily: Hello Mahiru, welcome back! I’ll tell Misono that you’re on.”   
[Mahiru: Thank you, and you don’t have to! I’m just getting dinner ready for Kuro and I, but he ran off and I’m bored.] 

Mahiru laughed a bit, reading the small conversation Lawless and Lily had before he logged in. He wanted to get Kuro to be prepared for dinner and get online too so he could chat with everyone, but he knows that’s like telling a wall to move on it’s own. It’s pointless. 

-Sleepy Ash logged into the chatroom-   
Mahiru raised an eyebrow, seeing such thing as Kuro getting online with his actual name. Mahiru keeps calling his partner by ‘Kuro’ he does sometime forget about his real name. Which he won’t admit it to Kuro or he’ll probably die of shame.

[Lawless-chan: Nii-san! You’re online! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Want to hear what happened yesterday at the concert?]  
[Sleepy Ash: Nooo…..I’ll die of boredom if you do.]   
[Lily: Hi Nii-san. How is your day?]   
[Lawless-chan: Aww! You’re no fun!]   
[Sleepy Ash: Could be better. Me and Mahiru are watching an anime marathon. He’s making dinner now so it’s paused. I’m dying.]   
[Lily: That’s cute! Mahiru said he was. So eat well okay?]   
[Sleepy Ash: Sure…..]   
-Misono logged into the chatroom!-   
[Sleepy Ash: Uh oh. Time to go. Bastard-chan is on.]   
-Sleepy Ash left the chatroom!-   
[Lily: And there he goes. See you Brother~]  
[Mahiru: No! I wanted him to stay on for a little more! Oh well. Hey Misono. How is your day?]   
[Misono: That cat was on? That’s the first. I’m doing well. I’ve heard what you’re doing right now. Eat well.]   
[Mahiru: That’s good. And thank you! Now my question is, what happened to Hyde. He’s gone silent and so has Lily.]   
[Misono: Lily is helping me with the children so he put his phone down for a little bit until he’s finished. As for Hyde. I don’t know, maybe he’s getting kicked around by Licht. Who knows.]   
[Mahiru: Alright. And that may be true. Lol. He deserves it for taking his bag before the concert. Speaking of that. How was it?]   
[Misono: It wasn’t bad. It was aired on tv a little past 8. You were probably watching your own tv shows right?]   
[Mahiru: I see. And yes you’re correct. I think he done a great job like he always had! Even if I didn’t see, I will get a recording by Crantz later!] 

Mahiru was startled by a loud crash! Mahiru quickly put down his phone to go see what the problem was. To his shock, he saw Kuro on the floor with blood coming down the side of his face. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a hand towel to clean up the blood on Kuro’s head. “What happened in here?! Are you okay?!” Mahiru asked in worry, motherly type instincts kicking in immediately, helping Kuro to sit on the toilet seat so he could clean his wound much easier than sitting on the floor. “Me and the wet floor had a disagreement. I lost of course.” Kuro sighs, “I’m going to heal you know, you don’t need to clean it.” Kuro added, looking at Mahiru trying to clean up the blood and take care of the wound. Mahiru now noticed that Kuro was in just boxers. He hoped to god he wasn’t blushing at the moment. “Still! Let me take care of you! No matter if you heal or not! You need pain relievers too and you probably have a headache too right? So let me help you!” Mahiru grounded out, looking into the medicine cabinet to pull out pain relievers. Grabbing a cup on the sink to fill it up with water so Kuro could take the medicine. “You’re such a pain….Fine. Can I get dressed though?” Kuro asked, pointing to his folded clothes on the sink counter. “Just give me a sec. Take this.” He handed Kuro the pill and the glass of water, setting Kuro’s clothes on his partner’s lap so when he’s done, he could get dressed quicker. “Can’t deal…” Kuro groaned, taking the pill or Mahiru will roast him until he takes it. “Good.” Mahiru smiled, watching the wound heal nicely, getting up to leave the bathroom. “Clean the floor when you’re done. I don’t want you slipping again. Okay?” Mahiru stopped at the doorway, just to smile back at the other slipping on his t-shirt. “Right….” Kuro mumbled, getting up to slip on shorts. Mahiru didn’t stick around long or he’ll hear Kuro’s mouth later. He doesn’t make fun of Kuro because of this, because Mahiru does the same sometimes, to which Kuro is there to ask if he’s okay. It was nice that his partner worried about him when he slips or gets hurt. There’s a warm feeling to it that he can’t put a finger on. Love? No, that can’t be it. Maybe. He can’t admit it just yet. 

Mahiru walks back to the kitchen, dinner already ready for the two. Looking at his phone to the chatroom. 

[Misono: That sounds good. Just be wary of the other two if they’re there.]   
[Misono: Mahiru? You there?]   
[Lily: I believe he’s away for right now. Probably preparing their meals and totally forgot about us.]   
[Misono: No, I don’t think that’s the case. You know he’ll still be on the phone when he’s making dinner. He said it himself. He was bored and this chatroom is what kept him from being bored.]   
[Lily: You worry so much about him, it’s cute!]   
[Misono: Shut up it’s not cute! I’m just worried about my friend! How about we talk about this face to face!]  
[Lily: Well that is true. I am still taking care of the children, you might have to come here yourself if you want to speak face to face.]   
[Misono: We’ll just wait until Mahiru comes back then.]   
[Lily: Sounds like a plan.]   
[Lawless-chan: Sorry guys! Angel-chan started bullying me again ¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ can’t be helped. Gotta go to work! See you all! Tell Nii-san I said Bye!]   
-Lawless-chan left the chatroom!-   
[Lily: He didn’t wait until we said anything. How mean.]   
[Misono: He must be busy, let's not think about it. We have other things to tend to.]  
[Lily: Yes I know. I’ll get to it.]   
[Mahiru: Sorry guys! Something happened, I had to take care of Kuro for a moment.]   
[Misono: What happened? Is he alright?]   
[Lily: See? Something happened. What happened?]   
[Mahiru: Kuro slipped and he got a head injury so he was bleeding. He’s fine now. He just got out of the bathroom to the couch. I’ll keep an eye out for him!]   
[Lily: How sweet! I hope he does alright, he is the oldest after all.]   
[Misono: He’ll be fine. He’s strong even if he’s unintelligent and lazy. He does have a good soul.]   
[Mahiru: That’s nice of you to say. Both of you. I have to go now before he starts complaining about the marathon and the food. Text you guys later okay?]   
[Misono: Alright. Stay safe. Make sure to come over once in awhile. It’ll be nice for Lily and Kuro.]   
[Lily: You don’t have to. But that would be sweet. Have a good rest of the day you two! Stay well!]   
[Mahiru: Thanks guys! Over and out!]   
-Mahiru has left the chatroom!- 

Mahiru shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbing the two plates of dinner for both of them so they could continue their marathon with full bellies. Mahiru turns his gaze to Kuro, who’s eating of course. Mahiru can’t help but smile, watching the other eat in peace while staring at the television. Eyes lost in the action that’s going on. Mahiru was forced to tear his eyes away from the beautiful servamp to watch the episode and eat at the same time. Mahiru thinks that this lazy day was actually a great day. Not much complaining from Kuro, which was nice, but he didn’t like when he saw Kuro hurt. He never wants to see Kuro hurt at all. Mahiru just wants to protect him and keep him happy, not allowing Kuro to doubt him or himself and regret things that make him happy. That isn’t right, he’s wondering about a few things about Kuro’s family, but Mahiru knows well that Kuro isn’t that type of person that’s up to such conversation about his past and family matters. Which makes him sad just a bit, yet. Mahiru was the same type, not talking about his past and his parents, well, he would if he was asked. It would be hard but he knew Kuro won’t judge him, nor will Mahiru if Kuro was up to do something like that. He’ll have to be patient, which he has all the time in the world when it comes down to Kuro’s well being and happiness. Then he won’t force it, since it would probably cause another trauma that Mahiru will have to help him with. He isn’t going to complain though, he likes helping people. He wants his friends to be happy too. If everyone around him is happy, then he should feel the same. Right? 

It’s not long until they’ve finished their meals and the marathon. The whole day felt like it passed way too quickly for Mahiru’s mind, it doesn’t bother him though. He just simply let things happen if it’s not dangerous and everyone isn’t fighting all the damn time. Making everything even more difficult. Why is he thinking about this when Kuro is nearly asleep beside him? “Kuro, the marathon ended. You’re tired so let's head to bed. You first though. I’ll take care of the dishes.” Mahiru smiled, gently patting Kuro on the arm to wake him up enough to hear him. Mahiru watches as he nods and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth for bed. Mahiru uses the time to turn the television off, wash the dishes and clean both the living room and the counters in the kitchen. Which he should’ve started in the kitchen first before moving to the living room. Mahiru laughs softly, his tired mind is messing with him so he just turns off all the lights and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. 

Upon reaching the bedroom to which the two shared, Mahiru didn’t see a blank furball curled up in the cat bed. Which confused Mahiru, until he looked over to his own bed, looking at a furball on a pillow beside his own. Smiling, he walks to the bed to slowly get in and tuck himself in next to Kuro. Closing his eyes so he could listen to soft breathing coming from the cat. Making Mahiru feel warm inside, like he made the other happy today, like really happy. Which makes Mahiru even happier, he’s too tired, he wanted to cling onto this moment for a little longer, but exhaustion gets the better of him and he ends up passing out easily, hearing himself let out a soft “Good night Kuro.” before falling into comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to reply to all of your comments xd I can't help it. I will add in a special scene in the next chapter for the fujoshies! *Chews pocky* My brain food for the moment~ Thanks for reading this far! I appreciate it!


	5. Unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add in something nice~ Enjoy~

Mahiru wakes up quickly by loud fumbling in the kitchen, thinking it was some burglar or something. He quickly got up, summoned his spear and walked cautiously into the kitchen. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he notices Kuro standing in the kitchen making instant ramen. “Kuro….It’s 7am. What are you doing up this early, besides making ramen.” Mahiru sighs, letting his lead disappear into his wrist, where his lead tattoo is at. “I can’t sleep. And I’m hungry.” Kuro replied, picking up his instant ramen and grabbing his chopsticks. “A growing guy has to eat you know.” Kuro said, as to prove it, he slurps his ramen while making his way to the couch. “Jeez… you’re a handful…” Mahiru sighs, making his way to the bathroom to get ready. He comes back to see Kuro already halfway done with what he calls ‘Breakfast’ Mahiru just facepalms and heads to the kitchen to make actual breakfast for himself, glancing over to Kuro a few times to see if there’s anything he needed. 

“Mahiru, can you make me some tea?” Kuro calls out, not knowing that he was actually in the kitchen the whole time he was staring at the television. Not wanting to tear his eyes away. “I’m right here! And no you have legs! Use them!” Mahiru bit back, crossing his arms over his chest, listening to the whining of ‘What a pain.’ and ‘Can’t deal.’ It was really ticking him off that he had to take care of basically an adult since Kuro lived many years. If he were human, not vampire. He’d most likely be dead by now. Though, Mahiru will be devastated when he dies, or when he’s on his deathbed. Leaving Kuro behind and the others. It hurts his heart just thinking about it. He wants to make these moments last while he is still active and very much alive. “Fine, just this once! But use your legs to get your own things once in awhile! I’m not your caretaker!” Mahiru scoffs, making Kuro the tea he enjoys most. Giving the mug of tea after finishing it. “It’s hot. Blow on it first.” Mahiru warns, handing it gently into Kuro’s hands to make sure he has it so the other wouldn’t drop and spill the hot liquid over himself. “I got it.” Kuro said, letting Mahiru know to let go. Mahiru blushes softly because their hands are touches softly, feeling his face heat up. He does eventually move away to get his own drink. “A-Alright.” Mahiru stuttered, “Don’t get the couch dirty! It’s complicated to clean it!” Mahiru hid his awkward moment with a stubborn warning, so Kuro doesn’t think anything is wrong with him. “Fine...Too noisy..” Kuro sighs, continuing to slurp up his instant noodles with his normal emotionless stare at the screen, not bothering to look around. Kuro looked over at Mahiru confused why he didn’t pull his hands away when he said he had the cup, he saw a blush too. It wasn’t hard to see his face turn a nice soft pink tint to his cheeks. Kuro decides to let that go because he thought it’s just Mahiru being Mahiru, nervous for something? He won’t ask unless Mahiru fesses up first. It’ll just be a pain if he looks like he cares for the Eve. No mistaking it though, if someone hurts his Eve, Kuro will hurt them, badly. Great Kuro is being protective to a stubborn mom, how did it come down to this?

Mahiru on the other hand is thinking something totally different, stuck in his own little world in the kitchen, thinking how Kuro’s skin is actually really soft. He touched his hand countless times when he’s pulling Kuro to go with him to some place. Why was this time different than the other? Maybe because he felt them longer than those times? He hoped to whoever is out there that he wasn’t acting like a fool in front of the vampire himself. That would be bad for him, not being able to control his teenage hormones because he just simply touched Kuro’s hands. “Mahiru, you’re acting weird. What’s wrong with you.” Kuro asked, which startled Mahiru because Kuro was behind him for more tea. “Don’t scare me like that! I’m fine.” Mahiru snapped, turning his head away from Kuro, sighing as he didn’t really start making his breakfast because he’s been so focused not to do anything weird to Kuro. “You say so, but you don’t seem to be.” Kuro raised an eyebrow, making himself more tea beside Mahiru, glancing at him from time to time. Confused about Mahiru’s strange behavior. “I am, I’m still tired. You woke me up by messing in the kitchen!” Mahiru scolds, pointing a finger straight at Kuro’s nose. Letting his hand drop with a sigh, he startled Kuro now, since he’s looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. How can he explain? 

“I’m fine. I’m serious, maybe I’m getting sick or something? That could be it!” Mahiru changes the subject as quickly as he could, he can’t tell Kuro that he found an attraction to the other, from skin to his lips and hair. He always wanted to touch Kuro’s head freely without Kuro being confused on why his Eve decided to touch him out of the blue. Mahiru might need an excuse in order to touch his hair, or maybe touch him, arms, face, and shoulders. Mahiru was pulled out of his thoughts when Kuro stood way too close to him. Looking straight into his eyes. Mahiru was panicking, thinking if he said or done anything while he was still lost in thought. He wanted to push away the other, but being close to Kuro like this felt nice and warm. He can’t help but close his eyes, trying to anticipate on what Kuro is going to do to him since he’s currently pinned between Kuro and the counter. “N-Need anything…?” Mahiru mumbled out, cracking an eye to meet Kuro’s strong gaze, taking in his features from crimson eyes to lips and finally the dip of Kuro’s collarbone. Kuro was standing over him, both his arms on the counter. Now Mahiru was trapped by arms on both sides of his waist. “No. Just wondering what’s wrong with you. You’re always happy. Cheer up.” Kuro said, pulling away. Which Mahiru didn’t want him to go, the warmth from Kuro’s body made him feel loved by the other. The strangest as it sounds, he wanted to be close to Kuro to feel that warmth. He realizes that Kuro is watching him, blowing and sipping on his freshly made tea. Mahiru also realizes that he didn’t answer Kuro, he had to quickly come up with something that’s not just a bunch of stuttered words, or nothing makes sense and it’s just a bunch of noises. Mahiru sighs, building up his confidence to look straight into the eyes of the other. Pushing off from the counter and in front of Kuro, closer now. “I am fine. I’m just thinking of unimportant things. We also need to get to the store soon to get more of that ramen. Speaking of that, can I have one? I’m lazy to cook right now.” Mahiru smiled, his usual bright and sunny one. The same one that cheers up Kuro in so many ways, which Mahiru knows full well because Kuro’s expression lightens, nodding. Mahiru heads over to grab one and fill it up with hot water. “Thanks Kuro~ You’re the best!” Mahiru beamed, looking back at Kuro, who’s turning away to head to the direction of the living room. “Mahiru, lazy to cook? That’s concerning.” Kuro looked back at Mahiru, meeting their eyes together. Mahiru didn’t look away though, instead, he continues staring into that red abyss. Getting himself lost within the crimson eyes, Mahiru loves his eyes, but he won’t admit it. Well, maybe he will when he controls himself more. 

“Well I want a break of cooking! It’s not concerning!” Mahiru huffs, waiting five minutes for the ramen to be ready to eat. Grabbing chopsticks to be ready, since he can feel his stomach about to growl. That would be embarrassing. “Right..” Kuro answer answered, shrugging and sipping his tea. “Mahiru, I want to know about you and your family. If you don’t mind.” Kuro mumbled, not knowing if this was a good time at all. “Hm? Sure, I don’t mind.” Mahiru smiled, he was waiting for this moment to tell Kuro about himself and his family a little more. “What do you want to know first? I don’t know where to start!” Mahiru laughed softly, sitting himself beside the other. Taking off the lid of the instant ramen to start eating. “What do you do, instead of being a pain and bossy?” Kuro asked, turning to face his Eve much better, to watch Mahiru’s face in case of any discomfort. Mahiru scoffs at the ‘bossy’ part. “Well, usually I just clean or hang out with my friends from school. Yet again, the school was destroyed….But I keep myself busy with other things until I’m finished.” Mahiru stated, taking another slurp of ramen into his mouth, looking at Kuro for more questions. “I see. Do you have siblings? Cousins?” Kuro asked, this time finding his interest to listen to the other. “No, I don’t have siblings sadly. I don’t know about cousins though. My other family members couldn’t take me in since they had too many kids already. That’s when I met my uncle. You already know about him though. I want him to get to know you, I know he chased you before...Sorry about that. But he is a good guy..” Mahiru smiled, giving Kuro a toothy smile. It really warms Kuro’s heart more than it should. Kuro wonders how he could talk about his family like this and not get upset. He is really starting to question if that’s just an act. “Did you ever want to know your father?” Kuro restrained himself from personal questions that could upset Mahiru, but that question slipped from his lips. Making Mahiru frown at the question. Kuro sighed, “You don’t have to ans-” Mahiru cut him off, shaking his head softly. “No it’s okay. It was a thought once or twice. I don’t know if he’s still alive actually. If he wanted to meet his son, he would’ve came here himself. That never happened for years now. I gave up on it. I already have the family I need right here. You, my uncle, Misono, Lily, and the others. I’m glad I met you all! I will always be. Okay?” Mahiru could see Kuro’s expression fall in the beginning. Making Mahiru give him some truth about how he feels, knowing that he has a new family that cares about him. Smiling when Kuro looks up at him, emotions that he can’t really pinpoint. “How about yours, Kuro...I know this may be a sensitive subject, but didn’t you have a mom too? I don’t know much about your creator, but he seemed like a father to some of you...S-Sorry! You don’t have to say anything!” Mahiru panics, watching Kuro bow his head again. Mahiru didn’t want to screw this up! He thinks it’s far too late right now though. “I don’t know my mother. Nobody does, nobody knows how we were born either. I wouldn’t call that guy a father though….” Kuro pauses, thinking about what he said right now and what Mahiru asked. Replaying what he just told Mahiru, seeing if he answered his question. “I’m not good with touchy moments. They’re a pain..” Kuro finished, looking at Mahiru once again, catching his eyes. “How about we change the subject. For the both of us? I wouldn’t mind telling you about my past though, it’s just I know you probably don’t want to talk about it! So how about it?” Mahiru suggests, not looking at Kuro with pity, he knows that won’t do him any good. “Yeah...That’s okay.” Kuro nods, turning his body to the television. Unpausing it to continue where he left off. 

It was already the afternoon. Mahiru was already working in the kitchen to prepare his and Kuro’s lunches. Since the school was destroyed and the win against Tsubaki, he really had more time to relax and be with Kuro. Though, they’ve been together in the start of these things. He didn’t really like living alone, it was peaceful, yes, but with company and someone to take care of made him change his mind about Kuro. Feeling that started resting in Mahiru’s heart, feeling Kuro complete something in his life. Despite the small brawl when they met, he was just caught off guard, that’s all to it. That feeling of something was there again, bothering him. He didn’t know what it was until his legs took him straight to Kuro, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and yanking him up to lock his lips onto the other. 

From that moment forward, he didn’t know how to look Kuro in the eyes. He just simply pulled back and ran, face turning red with embarrassment. Hoping his life wouldn’t end if Kuro decides that what he did was a bad idea, and that he didn’t feel the same way. Love is just too complicated, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I did any mistakes, spare me! It's really late and I've been struggling on the motivation and difficulty trying to attempt interesting things in the chapter! ㅠㅠ See you in the next chapter! Also, if you want to help me come up with ideas on upcoming chapters, Add me on Skype: KirihydaKazuma ! Thanks again!~


	6. New beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was longer than I expected! Okay, lol despite starting this chapter way late. I still got it! Thanks for sticking around!

The rest of the day couldn’t get any worse, so Mahiru thought the least. Kuro wouldn’t look at him, and Mahiru was afraid of looking at Kuro. He didn’t know what was worse, kissing Kuro or wanting Kuro’s attention so damn bad. Well the second one isn’t bad, but the first option was indeed worse. The bad thing is, Mahiru wants to feel Kuro’s lips against his again. He knows that it could be nearly impossible for that to happen. It was already awkward enough that Mahiru initiated the kiss first without any warning to the other, to that, he felt kinda bad. He gave his first kiss to Kuro, he doesn’t regret it though, in fact. He enjoyed it, even if it lasted mere 4 seconds. It felt nice, not expecting Kuro’s lips to be soft and plush. He’d thought they’d be chapped, but he thought wrong. Kuro probably licked his lips before he went over to kiss the other. Mahiru sighs, crossing his arms against the door of the bedroom they shared. Mahiru is now wondering how Kuro is feeling about the situation, but he sure as hell not going out there to know it himself. It’ll be awkward as hell and he doesn’t know how to fix that or defeat it head on. 

Kuro felt the same thing, he’s still on the couch stunned of what just happened. He lived hundreds of years, and he just lost his first kiss to a troublesome Eve. It wasn’t bad, he just wished he was damn warned first. Or he got any indication of the random kiss. He gives up thinking right now, knowing that it won’t do much good, or it could. He just didn’t want to deal with it right now, Kuro decides to actually do something since Mahiru is hiding in the bedroom and he can’t get in there without talking to Mahiru for permission to enter and sleep. It’s still very much an awkward situation and he can’t deal with it. Everything is going to be so damn troublesome and it’s Mahiru’s fault this time. Not his, for once he can blame the Eve for the stupidity he just did. Kuro licked his lips, tasting Mahiru’s cherry chapstick he usually puts on in the morning. Now he’s screwed with his feelings. He loves the other, he can’t admit it though. “Humans are such a pain…” Kuro sighs out to himself, knowing Mahiru can’t hear him through the door of the bedroom. 

Kuro is so damn bored now, after playing his DS games for who knows how long. He gets tired of the silence, he noticed that he enjoyed Mahiru ongoing conversations that he’s forced to be apart of, hearing Mahiru’s cheery voice, usually he thinks that it’s way too damn annoying and bothersome, but he kinda wished he were talking so the feeling of the awkward air between them can disappear. Kuro decides to just do it himself. Putting his DS down and walking to the closed door, slamming it open to come across a frightened Mahiru on his bed. “I can’t deal with this silence, it’s such a pain…” Kuro complained, transforming into his cat form to hop onto Mahiru’s lap to lay there. “O-Oh..True…” Mahiru stuttered out, now having Kuro on his lap when everything gotten so messed up inside his head, he was trying to work up the nerve and the guts to go out there and talk to the other about the kiss, but Kuro did that for him. Mahiru was surprised when Kuro reverted back to his human for on his lap, not getting off or moving, but he’s just staring at the Eve. “K-Kuro….?” Mahiru tries, seeing if he could lighten up the mood or just get Kuro’s attention the best he could. “Yeah?” Kuro replied, expression changing to a friendly type. “W-What are you doing…?” Mahiru asked, to which the question doesn’t faze Kuro at all. “I hate the silence and I’m bored.” Kuro answers, and that’s when Mahiru starts blushing hard. Looking over Kuro’s body again and his lips. He’d suggest something but that will be embarrassing for sure. “Alright…” Mahiru sighs, closing his eyes to calm down. “We’re out of chips. Can we go get some?” Kuro speaks up. Mahiru looked at him dumbfounded, blinking once or twice to get what Kuro asked. “Is that why you came here? For chips?” Mahiru raised an eyebrow at the other, disappointed that Kuro didn’t want to talk with him at all about the kiss and all. “Not just that...But you aren’t out there and I’m dying for snacks...so troublesome.” Kuro groans out, resting his head on Mahiru’s shoulder.

Mahiru is the one stunned now, feeling Kuro’s breath against his neck and feeling close to the other feels much more loving. “Alright we’ll go to the store. You need to get off me first though.” Mahiru smiles, he doesn’t want Kuro to get off his lap, but the vampire said ‘Not just that’ which means there’s another reason he came to the Eve. He knows that Kuro won’t confess something unless they’re both relaxed and not stressed out by ridiculous things that get in the way of their feelings. Kuro does what he is told, getting off his Eve with ease, slipping on his blue jacket he always wears outside the house. “You coming?” Kuro said, pulling his hood up. “Yeah yeah, I’m coming! You must be running out of ramen too right? So let's go get some!” Mahiru quickly got up, getting dressed into better outside clothing. Not caring that he’s changing in front of Kuro. He doesn’t bother with that right now, what he wants to do is be with Kuro and forget what happened. Well, no not forget the kiss of course, but forget the silence between them. Like what Kuro said, it was too silent and it bothered him a lot. 

They set out to the store that’s close by, Mahiru looking over to Kuro with the corner of his eye. Taking in the full height of his partner. He needs to keep reminding Kuro that slouching is bad for your back. Mahiru sees that Kuro is walking close to him, like they’re dating. It makes Mahiru blush just a little, walking with Kuro, arms almost touching. It sends a shiver up Mahiru’s spine, wanting something like that seems complicated since his partner is a vampire and a cat, but he knows that Vampires and Humans aren’t that different. Yes vampires suck blood and has those fangs, while humans don’t have that. They aren’t that similar, but they’ve both been through a traumatic experience in the past, but the way they both handles their problems are different. It doesn’t mean that vampires and humans aren’t alike. Mahiru can’t think well when he’s standing beside the other in the store, why was he thinking so much? All they’re going to do is buy ramen and chips. Why get so worked up just because their arms almost touch as they walk beside each other? “Mahiru….” Kuro catches Mahiru’s attention by waving a hand in front of the Eve’s face. Bringing him out of his thoughts. “O-Oh right! Sorry! Did you say something?” Mahiru caught Kuro’s gaze, meeting his crimson ones. Not thinking of what he wanted Kuro to do to him back at the apartment. “You were looking at rice vinegar for 20 minutes. Your stare can kill…” Kuro said, not offending the other. Actually, it made Mahiru stare at Kuro with a grin. “Oh no..Now he’s staring at me…” Kuro lazily put his hands up in defence, turning into a cat to lay on the floor. “Oh! I didn’t mean to kill you Kuro!” Mahiru laughs softly, not wanting to gather unwanted attention from the other shoppers. So he scoops Kuro up onto his shoulder, grabbing the basket Kuro was holding with the items they wanted. “Hang in there Kuro! Chips should revive you!” Mahiru chuckles again, walking up to the counter to pay so they could go home and relax. 

By the time they reach home, Mahiru actually feels really tired. He didn’t even look at the time before they left so he didn’t know how late it really is. 2am maybe? He doesn’t care right now. Mahiru sets the groceries onto the counter so he could put them away for later. “Mahiru.. We need to talk.” Kuro spoke, getting Mahiru’s full attention by turning his body to face the human Kuro by the kitchen counter to where the Eve was sorting the groceries. “I’m all ears.” Mahiru said, leaning against the counter. Waiting for Kuro to speak his mind. Kuro didn’t say a thing, he just walked up to kiss the other like the other way around earlier. This shocked Mahiru, before he could return it. The contact was broken, which Mahiru didn’t want it to end so quickly before they got the taste of one another. “Good to hear.” Mahiru smiled, hugging Kuro before the other could flee from the scene. “You’re such a pain…” Kuro lets out a tired sigh, there’s no laziness in his words. He just doesn’t know how relationships work in the beginning. Mahiru knew what this meant though. They are officially dating now. “Your secret stays with me.” Mahiru smiles wider, not even knowing it could go that far. He felt hands hold Mahiru close to Kuro’s chest, loving Kuro’s smell and his touch. Mahiru knows that they’re both tired so he pulls way. (Not that he wanted to at all.) And reaches up to place a quick kiss onto Kuro’s lips again. “Let's go to sleep now. We’re both tired and it’s late.” Mahiru suggested, which Kuro nodded. Pulling away to walk to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Casually stripping off his jacket to hang it up. “Sleep with me tonight.” Mahiru said from the entrance of the bathroom. He doesn’t know if he crossed the line on that question, but once he receives a slow nod from his new lover- oh how he likes that title. It made him feel all giddy. Standing beside Kuro to get ready for bed as well. 

It’s almost uncanny how their bodies fit together side by side in bed. Snuggling his back against Kuro’s chest, having arms securely around his waist, locking him in. Letting out a relaxed sigh, smiling softly at the soft breathing in his hair, belonging to Kuro. Mahiru wants to catch this on camera, to remember this day for ages, but cameras aren’t the only thing that can capture events. The heart does too. “Good night Kuro.” Mahiru closes his eyes, knowing Kuro is far deep in sleep. So he lets sleep take over, joining the other soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally 2AM when I posted this xd Anyways, here you go! Enjoy~


	7. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [Part-1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be short, but the next chapter will be hella long so that might take most of my time writing it and I might not get it in today so here you go~ For the fangirls who wanted this~

That morning couldn’t get any better, feeling Kuro wrapped around Mahiru as he lays there. Enjoying the closeness and their new found relationship. He wants to tell everyone right now and brag about it, so that’s exactly what he does while Kuro is still fast asleep. 

-Mahiru entered the chatroom!-  
[Mahiru: Guys! You can’t guess what just happened yesterday!]  
[Lily: Oh? What happened?]  
[Mahiru: Me and Kuro are dating now! I’m so happy!]  
[Lawless-chan: Woah! Nii-san confessed to love!? That’s new!]  
[Lily: How beautiful! I wish you two well!]  
[Lawless-chan: ㅠㅠ I wish Angel-chan was like you, bragging about our relationship but all he does is kick me! That’s a terrible boyfriend right there!]  
[Mahiru: Wait! You and Licht? Since when!?]  
[Lawless-chan: A week ago! Happy for me right?!]  
[Mahiru: Very happy for you! I must go, Kuro will be up any moment and he doesn’t know I told you guys. He’ll most likely complain that I did.]  
[Lawless-chan: Can we come over and have like a sleep over? It’ll be fun!]  
[Lily: You might need Brother’s permission to enter. You know how he gets ^^;]  
[Mahiru: You can, but I promised Lily and Misono that we would visit them so Kuro and Lily could hang out.]  
[Lily: That’s okay ^^ go ahead!]  
[Lawless-chan: How about we all go? Us siblings should be with their oldest, yeah?]  
[Mahiru: You sound so different when it’s 10am on the phone Hyde. Lol sure we could all go!]  
[Lawless-chan: That’s because it’s 10am and I’m on the phone. But yay! I’ll tell Angel-chan! See you guys soon!]  
-Lawless-chan left the chatroom!-  
[Lily: I will let Misono know, hope to see you there ^^!]  
[Mahiru: We’ll swing by around 4. See you until then!]  
[Lily: Alright, see you then~]  
-Mahiru left the chatroom!- 

Mahiru sets down his phone on the side, turning his body so his face could be in contact with Kuro’s chest. Wrapping his own arm around Kuro’s waist so he could cuddle with the other closer, looking up to Kuro’s sleeping face so worth it. How it looked like he was enjoying being so close to his Eve, how it looked so calm. It was really cute, even hot if he wanted to go so far. Mahiru will feel guilty if he had to wake Kuro up at this hour, since he’s sleeping so peacefully, Mahiru would just let him sleep. Staring at his face for a little, placing a soft kiss to Kuro’s chin with a smile. He never knew that this would ever happen, Kuro doesn’t talk about love or anything, he probably doesn’t know what love was until he met Mahiru. It was quite a mystery he had to find out at some point in time, but this relationship just started and he doesn’t want to ruin it so soon. Mahiru likes feeling so protected, he knows he’s reckless and motherly, but he likes when Kuro doesn’t mind that sometimes. He even protected him from behind hit so hard on a wall. It was really nice to the the least. That’s when Kuro first touched his stomach too, making him feel an attraction to him at an early stage. He just wished that Hyde didn’t say anything about his past, and Licht didn’t play his piano that made them remember the past, but he helped Kuro. That’s what matters now, their happiness together even if it makes it look like Licht and Hyde’s relationship. Though, he wouldn’t actually hurt Kuro like that. He’s all sunshine and sparkles, he won’t dare hurt a fly. Or a cat in this case. Mahiru let himself fall asleep again, kissing Kuro’s chest before he does. 

 

Mahiru wakes up a quarter past 2pm, and he remembers that they’ll be going to Misono’s place today for the sibling get-together. Leaving their Eves to relax and talk, while watching their Servamps hang out in the other room. Probably. Mahiru looks at Kuro again, seeing that he’s still very much asleep, but knowing that they need to get ready soon, he’ll probably regret waking the other up right now. “Kuro...We gotta get up now..” Mahiru yawned, stretching in Kuro’s hold. Feeling the other loosen his grip to stretch as well. “Too early… 5 more hours…” Kuro answers lazily, turning to face the other side. Mahiru just sits up and lays on Kuro, half on and half off for good measure. “Nah. Now get up. We slept through breakfast and lunch and I’m hungry. You should too.” Mahiru smiled, kissing Kuro’s neck. Receiving a shiver and a lethargic look from the other. “What a pain…” Kuro groans out, turning his head again to close his eyes. “Fine..” He adds, trying to push off Mahiru, but the position switched with Kuro on top of Mahiru, staring down at him lazily. The position made Mahiru blush the same color as the other’s eyes. Hands on both sides of his head, thighs parted for Kuro to be between them. It looked so wrong for the first relationship for the both of them. It’s still too early for that, but before Mahiru could get any word out, Kuro decides to just lay himself on top of the other. Head on his chest. It was weird, Kuro is dead weight on his chest, but he doesn’t mind. He actually allows it, running fingers in the older’s hair along the scalp. Hearing a soft purr of content from Kuro, continuing the motion. Until he heard Kuro’s soft snore, he sighs, pulling Kuro’s hair a bit. Not to hurt him of course, just to wake him up. “Wake up Kuro! We have to go to Misono’s place soon! There will be food and you can nap there if you wish!” Mahiru shook the other until he was rolled off his body with a complaining whine. “Fine.” Kuro answered, “If there’s food then let's go.” Kuro sighs, heading over to the bathroom, grabbing his jacket as well. “Jeez...What am I going to do with you..” Mahiru smiles, no heat to it. He just lets it be until they arrive.


	8. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord...i HAVE SiNNED! You're welcome to the person who wanted smut. This is the start of something beautiful~

They arrived early to Misono’s place. Having Lily greet them from the entrance of the mansion. “You’re early.” Lily greeted, opening the door wider for the pair to walk in. “Yeah, we had nothing else to do.” Mahiru smiled, waiting for Kuro to walk ahead so he could whisper something in Lily’s ear. “I also said there was food here. We slept through breakfast and dinner so it’s the only thing to coax him out of the house.” Mahiru grinned, while Lily laughed softly. “That surely worked. I’ll make sure that wasn’t a lie. You don’t want to lose Kuro’s trust now, do you?” Lily smiled, shutting the door when Mahiru walked fully inside. “Thank you Lily. I don’t.” Mahiru answers, facing Lily. “Misono and Licht are in the dining hall if that’s what you were waiting on.” Lily pats Mahiru’s head before he runs off to the direction. “You’ve read my mind! Thank you Lily!” Mahiru waves back at him, finding Misono.    
  
Kuro on the other hand is stuck with Lawless in another room. “Nii-san! You’re so quiet! You should talk more!” Lawless yelled from the other side of the room upon entering. “I don’t tell others they speak so loud. It’s rude.” Kuro sighs, not expecting Lawless to be here. He should leave while he still has the chance. He’s stopped by Lily though, looking up to look at him lazily. “Oh no...I’m trapped…” Kuro groans, disappointed that his escape plan didn’t work. “Misono suggested that the oldest brother should be with his siblings. And since Pride is busy today with his subclasses. He could not make it. So you’re stuck with us..~” Lily said, patting Kuro on the head. “Now relax, we can’t hurt you. Our Eves said so.” He added, turning Kuro around to push him back into the room towards Lawless. Both brothers giving each other a grin. Kuro feels like something bad is going to happen quite soon, the shiver up his spine in fear, quickly going to an area where he feels kinda safe. Staring cautiously between both his siblings. Until they started walking towards him with suspicious grins on their faces, Kuro dashes away from them. “Oh! So he can run!” Lawless yells out, chasing Kuro. Which Lily blocks his way and grabs a hold of him. “Oh no...Don’t…” It was already too late to say that. Lawless’s hands were already sneaking up into Kuro’s shirt, grabbing the dips of his sides. Listening to the way Kuro sucks in a breath, trying his hardest not to laugh. It was failing miserably, letting out soft chuckles. Making Lawless go for his armpits, which Lily was shedding off Kuro’s jacket for that to happen. “N-Nooo!” Kuro whined through soft laughter, trying to fight off his brothers with little success. “Aw? Cat got your tongue?” Lawless grinned, sneaking his hands down to tickle the older’s waist again. Earning a childish laugh that shocked the two siblings. “AH! N-NOHOHO…! STOP!” Kuro yells out in between laughter, kicking Lawless in the process. To that, Lawless gets the idea of sliding Kuro’s socks off to tickle his feet. “F-Fu-Fuhucking CHRIST!” Kuro yells louder while kicking harder, trying to escape, but he can’t do that when Lily is holding him down. “Brother laughing is so cute! I should do this to Angel-chan!” Lawless grinned, taking Kuro’s sides again to earn a loud cry with streams of uncontrollable laughter. Lawless is forced to stop when he heard Mahiru slam the door open to see the sight in front of him. Kuro’s shirt is lifted up with Lawless in between Kuro’s thighs with hands on his sides. Along with Lily who’s holding him down, but Kuro is laughing, and laughing childishly. It’s really cute, he just grins at Lawless and Lily. Nodding to them his okay, but Kuro is already tired and weak so he’s not sure if they were going to continue at all. Until Licht walks in, giving the look of ‘Fucking shit rat.’ to Lawless, who is suddenly retreating from Kuro. “Apologize to him you shit rat!” Licht stomps over, grabbing the back of Lawless’s head and forcing him down onto his knees, facing Kuro. Who is still dazed from being tickled enough to pass out on Lily. Which Lily’s Eve also comes into the room to wonder what the noise was coming from. “S-Sorry Nii-san…” Lawless apologizes, looking over at Mahiru, Misono, Licht, Lily and finally to Kuro. Who gives him a slight nod. Making Lawless happy because he didn’t want his brother to hate him. It was fun to tease him, but he really is a cool guy. Not that he won’t admit.    
  
It was time for dinner now, everyone including Kuro went to the dining hall. Lily suggested that Kuro could be sitting on one end of the table. Like the last meeting they’ve had before everyone separating after the death and the disappearance of their older brother. Kuro does sit on the end, having to face Misono on the other side of the seven chaired dining table. Finally being served their meals, Lawless had the guts to say, “To eat or not to eat?” while looking straight at Kuro. Kuro tried to get the bad memory out of his head, knowing the rest are looking at him. “Hey...We shouldn’t do this-” Mahiru tried, but got cut off. “We eat.” Kuro answered, digging into the meal. Along with the others right behind him. Mahiru was afraid that Kuro would get depressed about his past again, but was surprised that it didn’t faze him. It was a shock. Mahiru felt proud that he has gotten Kuro through it all. Feeling happy for digging deep into his head to find the source of all his problems.   
  
After finishing their meals, they hung out together. Well no not really, Servamps were all together so they could get along with their oldest sibling. While the Eves stand outside in case something happens until it was time to sleep. “Are we really staying here to sleep…? Why not our place..?” Kuro complains, but Mahiru feels happy that Kuro said ‘our’ not ‘your’ it just makes everything feel much better with Kuro around. “Oh come on, I’ll let you get back at your brothers for tickling you if you come sleep with me here.” Mahiru said, knowing that Kuro can’t turn him down on that offer. “Fair enough…” Kuro mumbles, following Mahiru to the room they’ll be sleeping in for tonight. Away from the others so they aren’t bombarded by Lawless at who knows how late he decides to attack Kuro in his sleep. It happened before, it could happen again without warning.    
  
They both fell asleep after reaching a bed they shared, which Lily showed them their room. Lily thought Kuro would complain and act like they aren’t dating at all, but he received none. To Mahiru’s confusion, but he didn’t care. He already likes feeling Kuro behind him, arms around his waist and Kuro’s face into his hair. It really felt nice and if he had to explain it, there would be no words.    
  
It was really late at night, maybe 6am. He knows that everyone could still be asleep since nobody came to wake them up, and plus everything outside the door is silent. No noises whatsoever. Mahiru turns onto his back, feeling Kuro’s arm slide back, waking him up as well. “What time is it….?” Kuro yawned, not opening his eyes to look at the other just yet. “6am, but everyone's still asleep, you can go back to sleep if you want. I know you do…~” Mahiru smiled, kissing Kuro’s jaw. Kuro decides to do something else. “Actually. Not right now..” Kuro mumbles out, positioning himself on top of Mahiru again. Like he did before they left their apartment, but he didn’t lay back down onto Mahiru’s chest. Instead, he wraps his Eve’s left around his thighs so he could lean in and lick around Mahiru’s neck. Receiving a soft moan from the other. “K-Kuro….I don’t think it’s time to do this yet...Especially not here at least…” Mahiru lets out a soft sigh of pleasure. Happy to see that Kuro has a sexual attraction to him this early in the relationship. Almost making him all hot and bothered. He doesn’t want the other to go just yet, so he brings his arms to wrap around Kuro’s neck. Bringing him close so that their chests are touching. Mahiru thought Kuro was too silent, he wanted to change that for a little bit. “Maybe not  _ that.. _ but we could do something else?” Mahiru suggested, bringing their lips together so that Kuro gets what he means. Kuro does indeed get it, deepening the kiss by tilting his head, both of them nearly shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. It felt too hot for poor Mahiru, but he knew it was wrong to have sex too early in the relationship. He wanted to wait to give Kuro his virginity when they’re both ready, but it looks like Kuro was well ready, Mahiru was too, but his stubbornness decided for him. Breaking their makeout session only for air, which both of them are well red in the face and gasping for needed air.    
  
“Fine…” Kuro groaned out lazily, moving to lay beside Mahiru again. Not attempting to make anymore sexual moves onto the other. “Sorry Kuro. I’m just not ready yet…” Mahiru apologized, clinging to Kuro and kissing Kuro’s chest. Relaxing into his arms around his waist. “It’s fine...Don’t worry about it.” Kuro replied tiredly, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kuro. No, he trusted Kuro with his life. He doesn’t trust nobody else besides his partner with his life. He’s just scared, that’s all. Sure it’ll be another step in their relationship, but it was going too quick in his opinion. He didn’t mind it though, that was the problem. “Soon though...I’ll be ready soon.” He muffles his answer into Kuro’s clothed chest, closing his eyes so he could go back to sleep. “Alright...Just sleep.” Kuro replied, closing his eyes in the meantime, pulling Mahiru’s body closer to his. “Gotcha. Good night Kuro.” Mahiru smiles brightly, hearing a soft, “Good night Mahiru.” from Kuro. Letting sleep take over, letting everything around him fade as he passes out alongside his partner.    
  
What they did not know, was they had an audience outside the door and the rooms are soundproof from the outside. That is explaination on why everything was quiet. It’ll stay a secret though. So it was no problem. 


	9. Kuro gets advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro decides to get advice about sex, but he asks his 5th brother. Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change a few things. Sorry guys..;;

They both woke up when a very loud Lawless bursting through the door with a Licht tailing behind him exactly for that reason. To stop Lawless from entering the room without permission. “Nii-san is so cute!” Lawless yells, only to have Licht grab him from the back of his collar to yank him back. “Shit rat! You’re too loud!” Licht says with a kick to the back. “Ow Licht-tan! Why can’t you treat me like Mahiru-chan!” Lawless cried out, attempting the dodge the ferocious kicks from his Eve. Lawless then looks for help from Mahiru and his oldest brother, who they are still laying down in the bed they’re sharing. Mahiru saw the look of ‘Help me!’ from Lawless, so he pitched in to help. “I-It’s okay Licht, we needed a wake up call anyways. Thank you Hyde for waking us up.” Mahiru smiled, still tired from sleep. Mahiru then looks at Kuro to watch him sit up lazily beside him. “I have to get up or Mahiru will kill me…” Kuro groaned, looking at his brother, getting up to wrap an arm around Lawless. Leading him outside the door, “We need to talk. You two can do whatever.” Kuro says, dragging Lawless. “Woah, brother is taking me somewhere? This is strange for you.” Lawless points out, quite serious actually. “Anything wrong Nii-san?” Lawless adds, raising an eyebrow in question. “Who’s top?” Kuro asked, confusing Lawless even more until he finally got it. “O-Oh! Nii-san, you’re asking me about  _ that? _ I am of course. Why? For Mahiru?” Lawless wanted to tease, but since Kuro doesn’t ask him of anything nor get this close to him even once. It was nice, like he was acting like an older brother he is. “Yes. Now tell me about it.”    
  
“Well it’s not bad as you think! In fact, the first time will always be painful for the other. So you need to be very careful and prepare them fully so they aren’t in so much pain after you start and finish~” Lawless spoke, while Kuro nods at the new information. “Also, you can’t be rough on them. The first time you enter them, the animal inside you will want to force yourself into the other. Which is too fast and hard, bringing them more pain than pleasure. Understood, Nii-san?” Lawless finished, looking at his brother with confidence that he educated the oldest brother about sex with a male well. “I understand. I was already too excited last night…What a pain…” Kuro sighed, leaning against a wall, having Lawless stand in front of him. “You can practice with me!~’ Lawless suggested. “That’s not right...Plus it’s a pain, you’re annoying.” Kuro groans, practice? He’ll lose his virginity to his own brother then. Plus, Lawless is his brother and that’ll be disgusting so no. “Oh come on!~ It won’t count if you lost your virginity to me first~” Lawless kept prodding at his eldest brother, poking at his chest as a flirt. “I’m not ready for something like that. No thanks.” Kuro says, looking down at his brother to make the other quit poking him already. “Alright! Take your time~ If you’re ready to practice with me, then text me a codeword in the chatroom~ It will be Hyde. You always call me Lawless so it won’t be obvious!~” Lawless says, grinning wildly at his brother to see if he’ll agree to something like that. “Maybe.” Kuro said, looking away from his brother. Lawless knew that ‘Maybe’ could be a yes so he nodded. “Is that all you’re going to tell me?” Kuro asked, crossing his arms while looking at Lawless once again. “I’ll explain more when you’re ready~ Let’s get back to the Eves before they come looking for us.” Lawless pointed to the direction where they came as an indication that they should indeed go back. “Alright…” Kuro agrees, moving off the wall and walking beside his younger brother. “Finally you two are back! We were about to look for you guys!” Mahiru scolds the both of them for taking too long, getting Licht’s attention towards the two servamps that enter the room. “Can’t two brothers talk about brotherly things in peace? Jeez you two are overprotective boyfriends!” Lawless jokes, watching Licht throw a flying kick in the air to hit Lawless, but the hedgehog dodges in time. “Well Mahiru is the overprotective boyfriend then! Jeez Licht-tan! I was just joking! Don’t take everything so seriously!” Lawless whined, watching Kuro step in. “So annoying….” Kuro groaned, walking out of the room again for food. “Take me with you Nii-san!” Lawless cried out after the other. “I’m not stopping you…” Kuro sighed, letting his annoying brother tag along behind him.    
  
Both of the Eves were confused and the sudden closeness of their lovers. “When did they get friendly with each other? Especially Kuro?” Mahiru asked, very much confused with Kuro’s behavior with Lawless. It wasn’t bad that they were being nice to each other, but it was strange. “How am I supposed to know? He’s your cat.” Licht said, walking out to follow the two. “I’m hungry, I’ll follow them.” Licht adds, leaving Mahiru lost in thought, leaving the room behind the servamps. Mahiru soon following behind Licht just to spot Kuro and Lawless in the kitchen with a cook, telling them what they would want to eat. Which made Mahiru smile, because they’re beside each other without yelling or bothering the other. Mostly with Lawless bothering Kuro until he’s annoyed and they start wanting to kill each other, but Licht and Lawless do that more often, but it was a nice sight. Ther servamps noticed their Eves and of course Lawless hid in front of Kuro to hide himself the best he could from Licht, but that didn’t do well. Licht stomped over to drag the poor hedgehog away to speak privately to him, leaving Mahiru and his own lover exiting the kitchen. Spotting Lily and Misono in the dining hall already with tea.    
  
“You guys are finally up. It took forever.” Misono spoke, sipping his tea next to Lily. “It’s nice to see Sloth and Greed getting along too. This sleepover must’ve done something to them. Misono added, looking at Lawless running back to join the older like a puppy and his owner. “He’s clinging to me now...What a pain….” Kuro says, not annoyed, but he just doesn’t enjoy being clinged on. “I’m just showing my gratitude that you’d let me get even a foot inside your tight bubble!” Lawless childishly says, playing with the tails of Kuro’s jacket. “You’re such a pain...I can’t deal with it…” Kuro answers back, walking off with Lawless following behind. “If Hyde keeps that up, Kuro isn’t going to even look at him, nor get out of the house to even be with him.” Mahiru speaks up, looking at Licht, who is nodding and already on his way to separate the hedgehog from the cat. “Well this is strange behavior from both your servamps. Are you sure vampires can’t get sick?” Misono turned from Mahiru and Licht to look at his own servamp to ask him. “I’m pretty sure we can’t get sick. We’ve lived many, many decades. And by far none of us has gotten ill by the time we met you Eves. Though, I’m not too sure about big brother Sloth. He disappeared from us. But I don’t think he had.” Lily answered, giving Mahiru a sympathetic look, knowing that Kuro went through true hardships as an eldest brother to 7 siblings. It must be hard to take care of siblings this many and deal with the death of their creator that he regretted killing in the end. “He’s fine, Lily. We can help him right?” Mahiru pitched in, smiling at the two at the table. “Yes, you are correct. A happy Sloth wouldn’t be that bad at least.” Lily nodded, smiling back.    
  
Everyone parted ways when it hit 7pm, knowing that they all had stuff to do today. Mahiru was surprised that he kept talking with Lawless today, maybe getting to know the hedgehog better since he departed from everyone for 100 years. Probably it, or maybe Kuro might be emotionally sick and need attention from other people despite having Mahiru. Or maybe his denial from last night is what made his partner stay away and talk with someone who annoys the hell out of him? Mahiru really hopes it’s not the second reason. He just doesn’t think it’s right yet, he’s still underage and Kuro is basically an adult in an 18 year old teen body. Wouldn’t that be illegal? Well, nobody would know first of all that Kuro is an adult. He won’t let that secret out to his friends, if Mahiru wants his friends to meet Kuro. Thinking logically, his friends might get annoyed with Kuro once he showed them the lazy side of him, but it wouldn’t be fair not to treat Kuro as a human instead of a monster and a danger to his childhood friends. He should stop thinking this way already and introduce Kuro to them.    
  
“Say.. Kuro, you’ve been off with Hyde almost the whole stay after we woke up. What’s up with that?” Mahiru asked,  _ great  _ he’s acting like a jealous boyfriend now. “What’s wrong with it? Aw man...Don’t say you’re the jealous type...What a pain…” Kuro complained, shedding off his jacket to drape it over the couch. “I am not jealous! I’m just asking you a simple question!” Mahiru nearly  _ yelled  _ his denial, looking at his partner, someone angry at his remark. “Why are you getting so fired up though…? I didn’t do anything….Can’t deal...I’m going to bed..” Kuro heads off into the direction of their bedroom. Leaving Mahiru alone in the living room.    
  
This is when Mahiru realized he fucked up again and doesn’t think it’s right to bring that up anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow leading smut since I'm not in a rush. I hope you guys enjoy..!


	10. Practice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.........I have no clue what to say at least~ I hope you enjoy the nice conversation they have! I sure did while writing it! Also, I would like some suggestions for the next chapters if you would gladly~ But anyways, enjoy! Kuro is a lazy shit and Lawless just wants to be friendly!

Mahiru couldn’t sleep that night, even when they fell asleep early. All Mahiru did was stare at cat form Kuro in his cat bed. Damn, he really did screw up by being a jealous boyfriend. He just couldn’t understand the new relationship the brothers have right now. Something did change in Kuro and he must get to the bottom of it. “Kuro? You awake?” Mahiru asked, getting up and crouching down next to the cat bed. “I am now…” Kuro groaned lazily, not turning to face the Eve. Kuro just closes his eyes again for more sleep. “Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go eat, I can make you what you want?” Mahiru offered, thinking that might coax Kuro to look at him or even get up since food is involved. “Hm…” Kuro hums thinking of his answer carefully,  “Soon. I want more sleep.”  Kuro answers, curling his tail around his neck to get comfortable. “Oh. Alright..” Mahiru nods, getting up and leaving the room, letting Kuro sleep more.    
  
It’s just, Kuro decided that he wasn’t tired for once and he rolled out of his cat bed to transform to his human form. Grabbing his phone from beside the bed where it charges overnight to find Lawless’s email to talk with him. Lawless isn’t so bad after getting the grudge over with and he could only be so annoying if he doesn’t be with him at all. It felt weird being around your siblings though, after all, everyone is a pain to be with and life is confusing for a delicate cat like Kuro. He starts up a conversation since he’s bored.   
  
[Ash: Yo]   
[Lawless: Nii-san! You’re talking to me first! What’s up?]   
[Ash: Bored]   
[Lawless: Did you and Mahiru have an argument last night?]    
[Ash: Ya]   
[Lawless: Do you need company?]    
[Ash: Ya…]    
[Lawless: I’ll tell Angel-chan and tell him that you need a brother meeting with me! I’ll see you soon!]    
[Ash: K]    
  
Kuro gets off his phone before Mahiru walks in to check up him, turning back into his cat form to lay on the cat bed. Making him comfortable so he could close his eyes, making it look like he was sleeping. “Kuro, Licht just texted me saying he’ll be over soon because Hyde said it was an emergency” Mahiru said, poking Kuro on the head. “ _ That was fast. “  _ Kuro thought, turning his head to face his Eve. “Emergency…?” Kuro tried to act dumb because he was the one that needed company from his brother, because it actually felt nice. Lawless doesn’t yell at him for everything he does, just teases but that was alright if he doesn’t go too far. It was nicer, plus Lawless’s smile was just as good as Mahiru’s.  _ Jeez  _ what was he thinking like this? “Yeah, something about an emergency. He didn’t say anything else. So they should be here soon.” Mahiru answered, hearing a knock at the door already. “That must be them! I’ll let Lawless know that you’re in here.” Mahiru smiled, leaving the room to open the door. Just to indeed hear Lawless right off the bat, running into the room where Kuro is at. Quickly shutting the door to give them privacy. “Okay, I’m here!” Lawless gave him that stupid smile whenever he talked about his own Eve. “I didn’t expect you to come here so fast...It’s not an emergency you know..” Kuro sighed, transforming into his human form to sit in front of his brother on the floor. “It is an emergency if Nii-san asked me, out of anyone else.  _ Me  _ to be your company. It must be really serious shit.” Lawless pointed out, to which it was true. Kuro called Lawless out of Pride or Lily to accompany him. “Touche…” Kuro said in defeat. Lawless was right, like the hedgehog could see right through him right now.    
  
“So, Sleepy Ash. What kind of company do you want?” Lawless asked, knowing the Eves are probably busy talking about piano stuff enough to pay attention to anything in this room. Kuro grabbed his DS and patted his lap. “Sit here.” Kuro said, which Lawless looked at him skeptical, but obeyed the older. Sitting on his lap with his legs around the other’s back. Grabbing his phone because he knew what his brother wanted by the way Kuro resting his chin on Lawless’s shoulder. Turning on his DS to play it, while Lawless scrolls through messages and emails. It was a nice, comfortable silence between them. Having their bodies touching so close felt foreign, Lawless never knew his cold eldest brother would feel so warm and gentle. It’s almost like someone possessed his eldest brother into a nicer one, he wasn’t going to tease Kuro with that though. This moment will end if he did, and he didn’t want it to. “Ash, your birthday is coming up. What are you going to do that day?” Lawless broke the silence, hearing a hum from the other. “No clue. It’s pointless to celebrate birthdays when we don’t age at all.” Kuro answered, continuing on with his game. Paying attention to Lawless’s movement on his lap. “Well, I was thinking that we could gather the other siblings to celebrate it together.” Lawless suggested, getting Kuro’s attention because the older paused his game to relax onto the younger. “Hm…” Kuro pauses, tilting his head in thought. “It shouldn’t be that bad...It’ll be a pain though….We don’t even know where Wrath and Gluttony are at right now….How could we invite them?” Kuro asked, closing his eyes a little to enjoy the calm conversation that they’re having, because Lawless is actually serious and he’s not shouting loudly into his ear like he always had. “I could ask Pride to search for them. He does have more subclasses than all 7 of us.” Lawless said, receiving a nod from the oldest. Smiling that he got her permission to do so. “Is it a good idea to invite Tsubaki? So he doesn’t cause another war onto us?” Lawless asked hesitantly, not knowing what Kuro would do if he asked it, but since everything is going smoothly, he thought it could be asked. “If he’s up to it or could be found before it. I did accept him as the 8th sibling so he should be glad I did something nice for him.” Kuro murmured, unpausing his game to continue. “I’ll ask Pride to get his subclasses to search for him too, you’re going to have to write the invite while I try to talk to him about it.” Lawless smiles, already texting Pride about the plan. “Didn’t he slice your item though..? How come you’re willing to invite someone that did that to you. I don’t get it.” Kuro sighed, getting killed in his game, sighing again in disappointment. “Yes, I know, it hurt like hell too..but I just thought it would be fine. If he declines, then that’ll be okay too.” Lawless says, into Kuro’s neck, earning him a shiver from the other.    
  
“We’ll see.” Kuro agrees, nodding while restarts the level he’s been stuck on ever since the conversation started. They both seemed to be unaffected by the sudden slam of the door, Lawless looking at the two Eves first. While Kuro doesn’t seem to care what they’re expressions are. “This was the emergency you shit rat?” Licht spoke up first, glaring daggers at the hedgehog for wasting his time when he could be practicing his piano. “Yes, this was the emergency. Brother needed me for company and as a lower sibling, I must obey the eldest brother’s commands.” Lawless spoke calmly, turning his attention to his phone again. “Licht, I think this is fine for them to relax a while. You could play your piano here if you wish! I would like to hear it!” Mahiru spoke up, looking from the two sitting on the floor to Licht himself. “Tch...Fine.” Licht says, wanting to complain more, but having someone who wants to hear his piano and won’t mind him playing the piano in their own home. Then he shouldn’t complain with that type of permission. So the Eves leave Kuro and Lawless alone again shutting the door behind them. “Hey Nii-san. Are you ready yet?” Lawless asked, knowing that Kuro knows what he means. “Yeah...Hyde.” Kuro answered, turning off his DS. Lawless smiles, so ready for this moment already. “Then let's get to work shall we?”


	11. Can't deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling well today...Anyways, I changed it. There won't be any smut until Mahiru grows some balls and Kuro shuts the hell up. Enjoy!

“Actually. No...Nevermind.” Kuro said, getting up to open the door. Watching Hyde frown in disappointment at the loss of a good opportunity to get closer to Kuro, but then he smiles in understanding. “I understand. We could go back to the Eves if you wish.” Hyde offered, pointing to the living room where the music from a piano  is coming from. “Nah, it’s okay….” Kuro sighs, though he’s already being pulled along by his arm towards the Eves. “We’re here!” Hyde calls out, grabbing the attention from the Eves. “Had your brother moment? Could we go now?” Licht complains, to which Hyde nods and looks at the time. ”Oh shoot your concert! Angel-chan we gotta go!” Hyde grabbed Licht’s wrist and drags him out of the door. Smiling at Mahiru and Kuro before leaving quickly. Kuro sulks, now he feels bad and will most likely regret what he just did. Almost cheating on Mahiru with his brother isn't what he wanted in the first place. “What’s wrong Kuro? Are you okay?” Mahiru asks with concern, looking at his servamp with a soft expression. “Can’t deal..” Kuro walks off to sulk in the comfort of his cat bed. “Oh come on Kuro! Cheer up! I’m here remember?” Mahiru calls out for his partner, only just to hear a ‘Too noisy. What a pain.’ from the other. Mahiru just chases after his partner so he could hold the other from behind. Catching Kuro off guard. “Kuro if you have something to say. Say it now.” Mahiru says, worried about what’s going on inside the mind of his partner. He wants to help, but all he does is yell at the other and it seems to stress Kuro out. He decides to shut up, if Kuro was up to it, then Kuro would say it, but he can’t ignore that feeling of loneliness of the servamp. He doesn’t understand why he feels lonely too! His Eve is right here? He always has someone by his side to help the vampire emotionally and physically. “Kuro….” Mahiru frowned, “I promise I won’t yell at you anymore?” Mahiru tries, running his hands inside Kuro’s shirt. Earning himself a sigh, breaking free from Mahiru with a pink tint dusted onto his cheeks, and that Mahiru thought Kuro’s face looks beautiful with that pink tint too. Wanting to try again, Kuro backs off with his hands in front of his body. Walking back in defense. “Mahiru...Stop.” Kuro warned, staring into Mahiru’s eyes in annoyance. He really didn’t understand Mahiru’s intentions, what was he thinking putting his hands under his shirt without permission? Maybe Mahiru was ready? Kuro surely wasn’t, there were no mood to do so today, probably until their relationship gets stronger. Right now isn’t a good time, even if he was being a bitch right now. He lost interest, wanting nothing but to fall asleep to forget about today. It shouldn’t be that hard, he did it before with his past.    
  
Mahiru sighs and lets the other back away. “It’s okay Kuro, tell me when you want to. I won’t force it and I won’t yell. I’ll make you some lunch to set outside the door for you. Sorry…” Mahiru apologized, bowing down sincerely. “You’re a pain…” Kuro mumbles, walking over to kiss the top of Mahiru’s head. Disappearing into their room shortly after. “See you later, Kuro.” Mahiru smiled, walking to the kitchen to make something for them both. Mahiru knew there will be hills and rocky paths when it comes to being in a relationship with an immortal, and with the same gender. He knows Kuro well, he’s mopey and he’s trying to get the other to cheer up, but it just won’t take a day nor a month to change him a tiny bit so that people could approach him better. That would start some fights between the two so he decided that it’s not the time yet to try. He just needs to wait until Kuro is feeling better and no so sulky. Relationships aren’t easy, it’s obvious already when you’re with a depressing Sloth. Mahiru will try his best though. He won’t be much, but he’ll try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battling depression..Have mercy? I don't know if I could keep posting everyday. The help would be nice since I need new ideas. Thanks for sticking around to deal with my bullshit...~
> 
> *EDITS* SORRY! For someone who told me about the confusion about Kuro regretting at one point, He was regretting that he almost cheated on Mahiru! Thanks again for enjoying!


	12. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter to make up from the last one! I am feeling much better today so thank you everyone for cheering me up I really appreciate it! Also thanks reimeijennoir for giving me the idea~ This chapter is for you~ Enjoy!

“Kuro! Lunch is finished!” Mahiru called out from the other side of the closed door, where his partner is probably playing video games on his DS because the Eve could hear the game noises. Then everything going quiet with movement within the room, indicating that the other is getting up for the door. Opening it to look at his Eve. Mahiru hands over his plate,, knowing that it’s Kuro’s favorite lunch. “I made your favorite since you seem to be in a bad mood. Can I eat with you?” Mahiru tries, looking at the other with pleading eyes, hoping the stubborn Servamp will accept the offer. “Sure…” Kuro answers, taking the plate over to where he was sitting, by his cat bed. Mahiru cheered mentally and quickly ran over to get his own meal so he could sit and eat with his partner.    
  
When he got there, Kuro is almost already finished with his meal, of course since it’s his favorite after all. Mahiru sat in front of his partner, taking a bite of his own meal. Watching Kuro play his DS, Mahiru just quickly finished the meal and set it aside. Sitting beside Kuro, wrapping an arm around Kuro’s waist so he could be closer to the other. Kuro seemed to notice this and turns his head to the side, looking at Mahiru with confusion on why he’s so close, but he can feel a hand on the side of his waist. He really is lost here until Mahiru spoke up. “I want to watch. That’s all.” Mahiru smiled, laying his head onto Kuro’s shoulder, looking down at the DS. “Right..” Kuro accepts, getting comfortable beside Mahiru as he continues his game. Almost forgetting Mahiru was there until he could feel a sneaky hand crawling up his shirt, he freezes. He doesn’t want to say anything yet, but he doesn’t know why the other is starting to touch him like this now? Maybe that’s what couples do nowadays? He’s out of his thoughts as Mahiru slides his hand upwards from his waist. “Mahiru…” Kuro warns, looking at Mahiru with a piercing gaze. Mahiru ignores the warning and look, and decides to act innocent while dragging his hand back down to the spot it was originally placed. “Yes, Kuro?” Mahiru asked, looking at his partner now with a smirk. “What’s with that hand of yours?” Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow at his suspicious Eve. “Hm? My hand? You mean this one?” Mahiru grins, removing the plate off Kuro’s lap quickly before he could squeeze Kuro’s waist. Earning him a choke, and a soft warning of ‘Mahiru don’t you dare’ oh, but Mahiru would dare. “Sorry Kuro~” Mahiru took the DS from Kuro so he could push the Servamp down to get in between Kuro’s thighs, lifting his shirt to run his hands all over. While Kuro is confused as hell and frozen stiff. Not knowing if Mahiru was ready to do  _ that  _ or he wants to tickle him like Hyde did. Mahiru kisses Kuro’s belly button and worked his way up to his partner’s chest, laying down on that chest soon after. “I love you Kuro. You better remember that I’m here whenever you need company or help.” Mahiru said, looking at his stunned vampire, eyes widened in shock at what his Eve is doing. He relaxes though, seeing that his Eve isn’t threatening to tickle him. “I...Love you too Mahiru...Thank you.” Kuro mumbles, not remembering the last time he said those three words of affection. It’s been too long for it to sound foreign to him. Mahiru beamed in happiness at Kuro’s words, kissing his partner’s chest again before sitting up. “Anytime Kuro! Also…” Mahiru blushed, looking onto Kuro’s body. “I think I’m almost ready.. I just need more time to think. Okay?” Mahiru said, looking straight to Kuro’s face, getting a nod from the other. “Alright..Take your time.” Kuro answered, wrapping his arms around his shy Eve, not letting him escape. Mahiru just lays back down onto his lover, smiling softly at the way Kuro’s heart beats softly, almost like a lullaby. Until he does fall asleep and Kuro just sighs, picking up his DS, setting the volume low to continue his game while his Eve sleeps peacefully on his bare chest. “Night Mahiru….What a pain..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh! It's too short! I should make a hella longer one in the next... Who wants smut yet? xd Just sayin'


	13. Plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this election....This is why I hate being in America.. Now I'm scared what is going to happen to this country...Haha...Anyways enjoy! Sorry this is a bit late, I was watching Yuri on Ice with my sister and started watching Blooivores to check it out! Anyways Poor Mahiru ^^! Smut will be soon! Mahiru has finally got the balls!

By the time Mahiru woke up it was about 8pm, but he felt flesh under his cheek and something wet. It clicked and he quickly realized he fell asleep on Kuro and he’s drooling onto the other. Blushing madly, he lifted his head up to see Kuro looking at him from his DS. “Good EVEning, Mahiru.” Kuro say, of course adding that pun because it was just logical. Mahiru huffs and wipes the drool off the side of his cheek. “Didn’t know you use puns like that Kuro. Also sorry about drooling on you…” Mahiru apologized tiredly, mind still fuzzy of sleep, Mahiru decided to do something sexy and will most likely get embarrassed later for it. Mahiru actually licked off the drool from Kuro’s chest, earning a soft moan from the vampire. Mahiru freaked out and looked at the other in shock of creating something like that. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to do t-” Mahiru was cut off by a tug of his collar up to meet Kuro’s lips. Mahiru melted into it, kissing the servamp in earnest, keeping their bodies together like glue. Until they’re forced to part for air. “No apology needed..” Kuro said breathless, sitting up to hold Mahiru into his arms. Mahiru allowing the comfort of his Servamp by wrapping his arms around Kuro’s neck, smiling at this new side of his partner, to which he enjoyed.  “You really liked that, didn’t you?” Mahiru teased, kissing Kuro’s neck to earn a shiver from him. “What a pain…” Kuro sighed out, letting his shoulders slump forward so he could rest his chin on his Eve’s shoulders. Breathing him in, trying to remember what he intended to do before Mahiru had to tease his chest with that sinful tongue.  _ Damn it.  _ “Oh don’t ‘what a pain’ me. You wanted  _ more  _ right?” Mahiru knew that the other did, as to be correct with Kuro’s look of interest. “Stop playing with a guy’s heart...Can’t deal..” Kuro sighs, pouting against the other’s neck in disappointment. “I’m not playing though...We could...Uh, make out? You can touch me all over..If you want. Just on the bed instead of the floor..” Mahiru shied out, hiding his blush on Kuro’s shoulder. Mahiru knew Kuro probably wanted this, and he’s actually been turned on by that Servamp by the day of their contract, despite yelling at the other upon the laziness the vampire brought with him as a partner. Deep down the vampire is just lonely and deserved so much kindness and love that the big brother needed after suffering about the regret he had with killing their creator. Mahiru wanted to ask a lot about the creator, but Kuro never said a word. “Huh..?” Kuro answered slowly, not knowing what brought this up in his Eve’s mind. Kuro wanted to though, he just wants to take it slow like Mahiru said, not remotely ready to being that close to do anything else intimate. “Y-You heard me...I’m positive what I’m offering you here...A-And I want to...You don’t need to ask if I’m sure, because I am.” Without any warning, Mahiru pushed Kuro down again, connecting his lips onto Kuro’s. Eliciting a surprised noise from the Servamp, but greatly welcomes the feeling. Tugging the other down against his body, feeling up Mahiru’s waist since the other forced his hands there in the first place. They part again for air, Mahiru thinking quickly to move this moment to the bed, laying on the bed first before pulling the other on top of him. “Now we could start properly..” Mahiru smiles, wrapping his arms over Kuro’s shoulders. To this point Kuro doesn’t even know where to begin, nor does he want to go so far as stripping clothes. Mahiru knows Kuro is somewhat shy so he decides for him, thinking simply if the other doesn’t want to start, then he should start for them. Mahiru pulls the other down, making the other topple onto his chest, he doesn’t mind. Mahiru slips his hands in Kuro’s shirt and trails his hands upwards, watching Kuro’s reaction for any discomfort, but the Servamp actually relaxes and allows the feeling of being touched.    
  
“Come on Kuro, you gotta touch me.” Mahiru grins, having too much confidence in himself now. Getting Kuro’s attention this time, hovering over his Eve to slide a hand up his shirt, lifting it up so the servamp could kiss from Mahiru’s chest to his belly button. Getting a sneaky idea of giving his Eve a raspberry,  earning him a loud choked laughter. “K-Kuro!! I said make out! Not tickle me!” Mahiru laughed out, but Kuro wanted to wait a while until they’re closer and not so eager to get into each other’s pants, so he just wanted to find out where his Eve’s weaknesses are at. “Sorry.” Kuro apologized, he isn’t sorry, he continues blowing raspberries into Mahiru’s stomach, smiling for once because he’s never had the idea of getting close to someone so damn stubborn, but also someone who’s so kind and wants to help anyone including a monster like himself. “KURO! H-HAHA..! NOOHO…!” Mahiru yells, trying not to kick the other so hard that he’ll hurt him, but the vampire kept going, blowing on his stomach, kissing it after, then moving his hands over his sides to give them a firm squeeze, making the Eve’s nerves go haywire, laughing uncontrollably. “Need help?” Kuro teased, squeezing Mahiru’s sides one more time before letting his Eve go. Since Mahiru was almost out of breath and he gave up fighting way too quickly to enjoy the torture. “Let’s sleep Kuro...I’m exhausted..” Mahiru says breathless, tugging Kuro down on top of him. “We didn’t have dinner yet though?” Kuro said, laying on top of his Eve. “Too tired...I’ll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow…” Mahiru yawned, turning to the side to cuddle close to Kuro’s chest. Kuro nods in agreement, but he gets up to clean the empty plates that were left on the floor. “I’ll be back.” Kuro lets Mahiru know before leaving to the kitchen. He smiles warmly, he won’t show that smile towards anyone, he’s just happy that he changed his mind about Hyde and decided to actually have his first time with Mahiru and to have Mahiru whenever he needs him. Kuro is actually happy for once in his life, and he wouldn’t want anything more. Kuro shook out of his thoughts, setting the plates into the sink, heading back to bed where his partner is waiting. “Took you long enough.” Mahiru teased, lifting the blanket for Kuro to slide in beside the other, Mahiru turning to the side so Kuro could spoon him from behind. “You’re a pain. Go to sleep.” Kuro groans beside the other’s ear, closing his eyes. “You are too. Good night Kuro.” Mahiru chuckles softly, getting comfortable beside the vampire. Mahiru even slid a foot in between Kuro’s legs to get closer to the other, not knowing that his legs are kinda sensitive. “Right..’Night.” Kuro answers, feeling the other passed out in his arms already. Kuro takes a moment to kiss the other’s neck, worshiping Mahiru the best his can in this position before letting himself be consumed to sleep. Maybe next time he’ll take up on Mahiru’s offer, but today was too quick and awkward to their comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out Kind_Criostail's work on AO3 and follow her on Tumblr http://kind-criostail.tumblr.com/   
> She makes KuroMahi/Lawlicht gifs along with YoI gifs! She's an amazing person so please check her out! Thank you again for staying around! Be safe if you live in America! - Seiichi


	14. Lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this at 3am but didn't post it (lol) Here you go! Ooof I'm tired lol....

Kuro woke up way earlier than he intentionally wanted to, though it's not that bad. He could deal with being an early riser this time. Speaking of early riser, he focused his eyes to a warm sight of Mahiru snuggled up against his chest, arms wrapped around his middle in case the vampire wanted to escape in the middle of the night. (Not that Kuro would dare to in the first place.) The Servamp just stares at his Eve, not really knowing what to do since he's awake and trapped in Mahiru's arms. Kuro could easily and carefully slide out of the the other's grasp for a shower or even do something nice as in cooking breakfast for his Eve. He has seen Mahiru cook before, he could use that knowledge to copy the recipe he's learned. Kuro doesn't understand the sudden need to impress his stubborn Eve, nor have the energy to do such thing. Maybe Mahiru did change him, made him seem more human than the blood-sucking monster he is. Now he wonders what influenced Mahiru to trust strangers as well as pick up a stray cat or having the need to impress people around him, making them happy the best he could. Not letting a single soul be corrupted by the terrible thoughts that linger in their minds. Mahiru is a really rare person, he has to admit. Usually nobody would care or go so far for a stranger, or a vampire in their case. Why would he go so far as to make the Sloth happy. All he is was a lazy cat that wouldn't acknowledge those around him, ignoring his responsibilities while the Eve took care of him. Though, Shirota Mahiru decides to help a monster overcome his regrets. Which he didn't dare think that nobody else in the world could replace this boy, nor even be as similar as a strand of hair or eye color. Nobody can be like Mahiru. He should give his uncle some credit for making this boy so happy and sunny that his happiness could blind someone. It could be possible, he'll need sunglasses just in case. Though, he should also tell his uncle that he influenced his nephew to be so damn stubborn and reckless that he has to literally get himself killed a few times to understand that he shouldn't play with his life like this, the world is dangerous and he must protect that ball of sunshine or he'll be left in the dark again. Kuro doesn't ever want that ball of light to leave his side.   
  
Kuro lets it slide though, since he has to risk his immortal self to save that energetic ball of reckless, but he can't do anything since it's Mahiru's personality, a personality that could save the world if he tries. Yet, their personalities get along somehow and he can't point out how. It's a real mystery that he doesn't want to bother figuring it out. Too troublesome.   
  
Kuro heard a soft sound coming from his Eve, cutting the Servamp out of his thoughts faster than Jeje's guns. Now if he had to compare to it. Kuro decided to shut his eyes for a few more minutes, or even a few more hours, just enough so the warmth and the happiness radiating off of Mahiru won't leave him so early. Oh how he wonders why this boy didn't find him sooner. All of his problems would've been solved much quicker than he expected it to, but he had no rushes. Kuro did eventually fall back asleep, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the soft breaths of his Eve. He can't help but smile once again at this, feeling the love shared between them is almost like a fairy tail, but it's not. It's real life and he wants to keep it this way.   
  
With what it feels like an hour or much more than that do they wake up at the same time. Stretching while the other is clinging to your side, begging you not to move or the warmth will fade away to leave them dying. In this case, Mahiru is the one doing that. Still hazy from his sleep to understand what exactly he's doing at the moment, too busy clinging to his Servamp so the vampire doesn't leave him or he'll die. "Mahiru..You're not going to die..Stop clinging so tightly onto me." Kuro groans, half sleepy. Mahiru is becoming a pain in his side, literally. "Ah hush...Five more minutes.." Mahiru mumbled, almost sleep talking if the other wasn't half awake. Or at least fighting consciousness and losing. Kuro sinks back into the warmth of the blanket and Mahiru himself, knowing that getting up will just make Mahiru complain to no end, and that'll be a pain to deal with. "Fine..." Kuro sighs, now he's the one trying to coax the other out of bed. When did the roles switch? Though, he could get more sleep without Mahiru complaining to him, he'll just say word for word what his Eve said as he clings to his side like a child. On the outside he's a child though. "Kuro....Are you happy being with me?" Mahiru mumbled out, getting Kuro's attention. Like that's even a question, Mahiru should already know the answer to that one. "I am.." Kuro answered, just in case the Eve needed confirmation. "I'm glad.." Mahiru replied back, smiling softly in his buzzed state of exhaustion. "Good." Kuro nodded, tugging his Eve towards him. Getting his Eve impossibly close as he possibly could to a comfortable position, legs tangled in one another's. "Today will be a lazy day..How about it, Kuro?" Mahiru said, opening an eye to meet the other's crimson ones. "Sounds good to me." Kuro closes his eyes in return, "We'll have to get up at some point though." Kuro adds, sighing in content after breathing the other in. "Fine...." Mahiru agrees, getting comfortable before falling asleep once again. "You're such a pain I could die..." Kuro sighs tiredly, once again happy about how close they are. He'll have to wait hours until Mahiru is up on his feet and yelling at the vampire to get off his lazy ass to help around the apartment, but he won't complain. Much.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Relationships aren't bad at all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru thinks too much goddamit! Anyways, here's something spicy for you all! Sorry if this is a bit late, and it's shorter than I thought....Hm, next one will be longer! I swear! Lol

It was some time in the afternoon, Kuro doesn’t know and he’s lazy to check the current time on his Eve’s phone. Yes, he steals Mahiru’s phone in bed when he’s too lazy to find his own to check the time. “Mahiru...I’m going to die if you don’t get up to make food.” Kuro groans out, kissing Mahiru’s cheek to wake the other up. Since it was quite effective to wake the other. “You’re immortal, you can’t die unless your item is destroyed. “ Mahiru counters, snuggling closer to his vampire. “And you aren’t immortal, you can die easily so cook. Humans like you need food in order to survive.” Kuro sighs, hoping his Eve would give in. “Fine…” Mahiru groans stubbornly, “You win, but you’re coming with me.” With that said, Mahiru drags himself and Kuro out of bed to the bathroom to get ready. With Kuro groaning and complaining and Mahiru taking back his role and scolding the vampire if he doesn’t help.    
  
There’s a sudden ring of the doorbell, making Mahiru jump a little. “Who could that be…?” Mahiru looked over to Kuro, who shrugged. Mahiru looks through the peephole to see a familiar pair, “It’s your brother and Licht.” Mahiru tells the other, looking over to Kuro to see if he wants to let them in or not. “Alright.” Kuro waves a hand saying ‘Let the bastards in’ basically. Mahiru did just that, opening the door wide enough for the two to come in. “What are you guys doing here? At least text me or something that you’re coming over! I would’ve stabbed you both with my lead!” Mahiru scolds, arms across his chest to give it a more powerful look. “Ah yes you’re right! But we did, check your phone.” Hyde speaks up, looking over to Kuro who is watching Mahiru run into the bedroom where they were just cuddling together to grab his phone. “Oh! You did! We were asleep so sorry if we didn’t contact you back..” Mahiru said, scratching the back of his head in guilt. “Nah it’s okay! Say, there’s a concert for Licht-tan today! Would you guys like to come? Licht-tan is too shy-” “Shut up demon! Die!” Licht kicked his Servamp, watching him fly across the room. “Ow Licht-tan that hurts..” Hyde jokes, getting up off the floor to cross his arms to look at Kuro again. “Tch. Anyways, Crantz will tell you the time and place. That’s all we came here for.” Licht says, giving the VIP tickets to the pair. “Oh! Front seats! Thanks Licht!” Mahiru beamed, holding the tickets into the palm of his hand, “We’ll definitely be there!” Mahiru adds, looking at Kuro with those eyes that say ‘This is the best!’ to which Kuro can’t seem to deny him when it comes to that signature face. “Yeah..” Kuro nods, remembering the first time Licht played his piano, making everyone around him remember the past. It hurt, but that’s what gave Mahiru the motivation to help him so he shouldn’t complain nor oppose Mahiru in this or he’ll be roasted later if he missed the concert. “Great, we’ll see you then.” Licht says, walking towards the door. “Come on shit rat, we still need to prepare the setting.” Licht adds, glaring at Hyde, who’s still transfixed in watching his brother. Mahiru caught this and tilted his head in confusion. “Why are you staring at me?” Kuro turns to face his brother dead in the eye, very much confused on the silence as well. He’s usually loud in front of Licht or Mahiru. What’s with him now? “Hm? Oh!” Hyde realizes, putting his hands up in defence. “Oops! I just noticed something on your neck big brother.” Hyde pointed at his own neck to tell him where exactly it is. “Hm? What?” Mahiru asks, looking at his partner’s neck until he saw it. “WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET THAT KURO?” Mahiru blushed crimson, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt. “Jeez so loud...What is it?” Kuro raised his own hands this time in defence of his Eve, looking at his brother for help. “You’ve gotten a hickey brother~ Isn’t that exciting?” Hyde grins wickedly, now Kuro is sighing in confusion. “Jeez, the only person I was with was you Mahiru, you must’ve did it when you were half asleep.” Kuro says, shrugging in case it wasn’t the case. Which Mahiru let him go and now he’s blushing into his hands. “S-Sorry! I didn’t know I did that…” Mahiru apologized, not looking at his partner. Kuro just kisses Mahiru on the head and hugged him, drawing the other closer until he’s face first into his chest. “You’re such a pain…” Kuro groans, looking at Hyde and Licht. “Licht, you have one too. Hyde you suck at being secret.” Kuro adds, looking between the two, and with that Licht drags the other by the scarf out the door. “I’LL KILL YOU!” “Awww Licht-tan I tried at least!” Hyde yells out, and there was silence. Just them in the room in each other’s arms. “Are you done being a girl or what?” Kuro looked down at the other, feeling a light hit on his chest. “Don’t call me a girl! Nobody gives their boyf-partner a hickey in their sleep! I don’t even know I could do such a thing!” Mahiru defends, grabbing Kuro by the collar again to receive a tired sigh. “What a pain...It’s better than you biting me awake.” Kuro rolls his eyes, attempting to step back from his Eve to give them space.    
  
“I would actually like to try something with you soon. This is just something that goes along with it, but try to hide it when we go to Licht’s concert?” Mahiru sounded unsure what to said hoping the vampire doesn’t go off on him for saying anything wrong. “Yeah yeah...I know.” Kuro patted his Eve on the head. “Now can we make something to eat?” Kuro offered, putting his hand down from Mahiru’s head. Which the Eve nods because Kuro said ‘ _ We’  _  not ‘ _ You’  _  meaning the other probably wanted to cook with him, or something like that. It felt like a whole new world, having Kuro act so freely now since they’ve been together, it’s almost like a dream. Like what he thought countless times before, it just really felt like it because he’d never thought he’d see someone so lazy like Kuro, change into a loving partner he is. The beautiful ways he’s shown his affection so far was the greatest, Kuro didn’t even care that his brother and his own Eve were in the room when he held him into his arms, letting the other hide his face into his chest. He maybe is a girl on love, but he’s really proud to see Kuro growing up and acting like a normal human being with responsibilities. He gets emotional when he’s close to Kuro acting so grown-up. Not that sad emotional, but that really proud feeling when your child grew up and did something great in their life that changes everything. That, is what he’s feeling right now. “Hello? Earth to Mahiru.” Kuro cuts the other out of his thoughts by a hand over his face, gaining his attention. “O-Oh! Sorry, I was thinking of what to make! I guess I got too distracted huh?” Mahiru lies, not wanting the other to know how gushy he is for Kuro that he changed a lot. “Ah. What did you think of?” Kuro says, backing off to head to the direction of the kitchen. “How about yakisoba?” Mahiru suggests, getting Kuro’s attention on him again. “You really do know how to read someone’s mind. Alright.” Kuro agrees, getting the ingredients they need in order to cook it. Mahiru thought to himself as he watched Kuro grab what they needed. “ _ Relationship aren’t that bad at all.”  _ Especially with an immortal vampire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fixes PC* I will try to go back to the regular scheduled releases~ But once again thank you for enjoying 15 chapters of hardcore action! See you guys in the next one~ Also some ideas would be nice ^^;;


	16. The concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof! This chapter has to be my favorite at least! I don't know much William Shakespeare but damn! Anyways see end notes for more~ I should take a long nap~

The time they arrived at the concert, having Crantz text Mahiru the location and their seats in front of the stage. Which they’re sitting next to Hyde in fact, Hyde suggested to sit beside Kuro so Mahiru just lets it be even when Kuro complains that Hyde is way too close and it’s suffocating him. Hyde is ushered to the stage though, having the concert start soon after his disappearance.    
  
Mahiru expected the best from Licht, of course since he’s well-known and knows how to struck his audience in the heart with his music like how he struck everyone down around him the first time they saw Licht play, it also being the beginning of helping Kuro’s regrets. It didn’t bother him at all, he just wished that he would’ve been warned since he really didn’t do anything wrong. Or did he?    
  
The first piece starts with Hyde dressed up in a masquerade outfit, speaking to the audience the lines of William Shakespeare, ‘To be or Not to be’ his famous quote he uses to decide things for other’s sake. It was nice that they got along in the weirdest of ways, even dealing with the shit Hyde was pulling on stage, getting too close or even sitting on the piano that his Eve is currently playing, receiving a glare from Licht, challenging the hedgehog to do something else to get on his nerves. Mahiru glances at Kuro with the corner of his eye, looking at his interested look. Mahiru isn’t sure if he’s happy that his partner is interested in the music or the aftermath of what to happen when the concert is finished. “ To be, or not to be, Ay there's the point, To Die, to sleep, is that all? Aye all: No, to sleep, to dream, aye marry there it goes, for in that dream of death, when we awake, and borne before an everlasting Judge, from whence no passenger ever returned, the undiscovered country, at whose sight the happy smile, and the accursed damn'd.” Hyde perfects those lines by acting out on stage, making the audience feel the way William Shakespeare felt, everyone around them feeling the tragedies that he has faced during the past. Mahiru feels himself tear up due to the beautiful art on stage, giving Hyde a thumbs up for great acting. Hyde finished the last line, “Than fly to others that we know not of. Aye that, O this conscience makes cowards of us all, Lady in thy orizons, be all my sins remembered.” having the curtain fall to end this great scene. Mahiru doesn’t feel the tears falling down his face until Kuro wipes them away. “You okay? What’s wrong with you?” Kuro asked worriedly, hearing that said actor stomping towards them. “Nii-san! How dare you make Mahiru cry! You should be ashamed!” Hyde scolded, poking his brother on his head. “I didn’t do it! Such a pain..” Kuro complains, holding Mahiru close to him. “It’s fine Hyde, he didn’t make me cry! You’re beautiful acting made me cry! It was great!” Mahiru exclaimed, beaming as Hyde sat down, this time on the empty seat beside Mahiru to catch a better shot at the next peice Licht is going to play. The curtains lift up, revealing Licht in a white suit instead of the black suit he was just wearing for the first beginning act as an introduction. Mahiru smiles for the upcoming piece, feeling the melody rip through the air all around as it starts, Fleur De Lis. A piece he has recently played during battles to pump the adrenaline in both himself and Hyde. Working successfully in their favor.  It is such a beautiful song even if he isn’t the one who listens to classical music nor know anything of William Shakespeare.    
  
That piece ended and another began short after, Mahiru hears soft singing to this classical song he’s never heard of, yet Kuro seems to know it by the way he sang along with the melody, keeping pace with the tempo of the song. Mahiru can’t help think that Kuro has a beautiful voice when he sang, knowing that the other doesn’t even talk as much, nor sang a song once in their life together. It caught the attention of Hyde, who is smiling softly at his brother for knowing song such song he enjoyed. The two decided to stay silent as they continue hearing Kuro sing the song until the very end, Kuro probably wanted his singing quietly, but he wasn’t doing a splendid job at doing so. Hyde knows that he shouldn’t tease the older sibling of doing such thing, probably realizing that if he does, this moment will never happen ever again, and nobody wants that. All the siblings- no, everyone wanted everyone to be happy and relax, not needing anymore stress or having their guard up 24/7. Everyone was safe from harm and the time put into things should be cherished, even if it’s your big brother singing to classical music.   
  
The night goes down in history in Mahiru’s book. The second night in history, the first is when he met Kuro when he came home from school to discover his pet cat is actually a vampire. Everything is nice, seeing everyone so relaxed and having fun doing what they do best. This night couldn’t get better. “Ne, Mahiru. So, how was it?” Hyde said, ruffling the other’s hair to get his attention as well as Kuro’s attention for touching his partner in that matter. “It was great! We enjoyed it a lot! Right Kuro?” Mahiru beamed, looking at Kuro to get any sort of agreement. He got a nod so that was enough for him. “Should we invite you to more of these concerts then? I bet Licht-tan will love to have people he knows in the audience!” Hyde shows off that famous grin of his, “Speaking of Angel-chan. He’s back stage now! Let’s go!” Hyde adds, grabbing Mahiru’s arm and yanking him towards the direction of the door for backstage. Kuro following close behind. “Angel-chan! I brought company!” Hyde calls out to Licht, who is standing with Crantz to give his congratulation and job well done. “Tch! Took you all long enough.” Licht bites at the other, glaring daggers at the poor Hedgehog. “Sorry Angel-chan! We were talking for a bit before I remembered! Mercy me!” Hyde defends, letting go of Mahiru to push him towards Licht. “Whaa?! Hyde!-” Mahiru tries before bumping into Licht. “S-Sorry!” Mahiru apologizes, looking back at Hyde with the same expression as Licht. “It’s fine. I was wondering if you’d want to learn piano. You’re almost becoming an angel like me.” Licht finishes that sentence off with his signature pose and Hyde going gaga on Licht, getting a kick out of that. Literally. “O-Oh sure!” Mahiru smiles, looking at Kuro who’s just giving a blank look. “We’ll be back! Don’t get into trouble you two! Crantz watch them!” Mahiru says, pointing to the two brothers as the Eves walk off to the practice room close by.    
  
Kuro sighs, bowing his head. No, he’s not jealous, he won’t admit such things. Though, he can’t shake the feeling of being empty when Mahiru isn’t beside him or the feeling of anger when someone is leading his Eve somewhere without him. It etched slowly in his mind, though he’ll show everyone that Mahiru is  _ his  _ once he gets back. “Nii-san, what’s up?” Hyde asks, bending over to meet his brother’s eyes to try and find the emotion the other is feeling. “I’m fine. Tired?” Kuro tries to sound fine like he says, but he wants to be with Mahiru, he doesn’t know what could be happening in that room.  _ Damn  _ when did he become like this. “You don’t seem alright Nii-san. Should we go crash the practice?” Hyde grins, hoping they could since it’ll be fun to see the startled reactions from (maybe) both Eves. Kuro wanted to yell out “ _ Yes!”  _ but he’ll sound desperate to have the other close by or at least where he could see him. Now he sounds like a damn parent. “Sure...Such a pain.” Kuro shrugs, not wanting to sound eager for his Eve in front of his annoying brother. “Got it! Let’s go!” Hyde’s grin widens, taking his brother by the wrist and busting through the practice room. Crantz wasn’t really paying attention since he had other important matters to attend to, he would apologize to the Eves later in case they’ve gotten into trouble. “Angel-chan! We’re bored!” Hyde yells, looking at the fear on Mahiru’s expression and the annoyed expression on his own Eve. “Shit rat!” Licht lunges towards Hyde, kicking him in the stomach to shoot the other against the wall. Leaving Kuro and Mahiru watching the action from the sidelines. Mahiru eventually looks up at his partner with a smile, feeling an arm slide it’s way around his shoulders, getting closer to him possessively. “Kuro I’m fine, you don’t need to use that alpha male pride. I’m yours and I’ll turn down anyone who thinks they have a chance with me.” Mahiru said softly, grabbing onto Kuro’s cheeks to lock their lips together for a few minutes. Not knowing that they’ve been caught by Hyde and Licht, making the two stop altogether, with Licht’s arms on both sides of Hyde’s head against the wall. Not permitting him to leave or he’ll get a kick between the legs. (Since he already has his knee between Hyde’s thighs in case the other decides to do something stupid.) “N-Now now Angel-chan. You won’t go that far, right?” Hyde fears, resting his hands on Licht’s chest to push him back, but he’s not actually doing so, he’s actually letting the other stay as long as that sneaky knee doesn’t move upward. Licht just sighs, letting the frustration out, placing a soft kiss on Hyde’s forehead. Pulling away before the hedgehog has any time to return the favor. Kuro saw this, he nodded at Licht with a soft smile tugging the corners of his cheeks. Yeah, maybe he his proud of his annoying little brother finding love he could actually deal with. As well as having the partner to beat him into shape whenever he does something ridiculous.  “You both must be exhausted from today. Crantz will get a car to drive you two home for tonight, but we will be back when there’s more concerts.” Licht spoke, waving at the said person from the doorway of the practice room. Mahiru and Kuro nodding in agreement. Both of them had their moments, but now everyone is exhausted, yet it was peaceful and enjoying while it lasted.    
  
Hopefully the next morning is going to be better, though he doesn’t want anything better than being with Kuro, watching his partner sing and watching his friends be fluffy by the doorway. This day has been a great day, and he feels happy that Kuro made him get up, or he wouldn’t be standing here enjoying the noises and the chatter around him. To be woken up to see the familiar blue of his partner’s hair in the morning beside him. Yeah, his life is amazing. He’ll admit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that have their own quirks to it~  
> KuroMahi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK6JQ2U4PXQ  
> LawLicht: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa-wuJ7fBVo  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Now since I have the ideas from RedZeveRin and Astra199, I'll be writing a lot~ Thanks the both of you! Also check out Astra199's fics too! They're great! Highly recommend!


	17. Untold secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Full credit to the information from Hyde's steamy secret between him and Licht to RedZeveRin! This is a fic that goes together with her fic "Kick me if you want me to stop" Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8527513   
> Check it out! Highly recommend if you want to understand anything!

Since it was late at night they both headed into bed, even though they’ve slept longer that day. Now they were being woken up by the sound of a doorbell and loud knocking. Mahiru is the first one out of bed to answer the door.    
  
Mahiru opens since he already knows who it could be at this house. “Yo! Mahiru~ Where’s Nii-san? Still in bed?” Hyde said, walking in with Licht tailing behind him once the door is fully open for them to enter. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s a good idea to wake him up though..” Mahiru chuckles nervously and tiredly, he doesn’t want the two yelling at each other when he’s still really sleepy. “Awww! I want to see how big brother is doing!” Hyde whines, running before the Eves were able to stop him. “SHIT RAT!” Licht yelled out, chasing the hedgehog but it was too late, he was already in the room. “Nii-san! Good morning! How was your sleep?” Hyde smiles to his sleepy brother and walked over to sit half on the bed. “So noisy…” Kuro grumbled, turning onto his stomach to hide his head with a pillow. “Oh come on Nii-san~ I don’t know if you know, but we saw what you  _ did  _ with Mahiru yesterday..~” Hyde grins, grinning wider when Kuro moved the pillow from his head to look at his annoying brother. “What a pain….” Kuro sighs, laying the pillow beneath his cheek, slipping his arms under it. “It was so sweet! Nii-san calling the shots huh?” Hyde couldn’t help tease his older brother until he tells him another fact. “I saw you and Licht too. Now this isn’t one sided.” Kuro says sleepily, turning his head to face his brother. “Ah! So you have! Are you proud of me?” Hyde softens his smile so he isn’t cocky. “Sure..You found someone who can stand you.” Kuro gave him a thumbs up, “Good job for not killing someone who can beat you into shape.” Kuro finished, getting a laugh from Hyde. “Nii-san that’s mean! I could kill him whenever I feel like it~” Hyde pointed at him with finger guns. “Doubt that, you can’t do something like that. He gets you so don’t do that shit.” Kuro sighs, laying onto his side to fully face Hyde while laying down still. “Ah. You’re right. I can’t..but still! If he dumps me then I’ll kill him!” Hyde tries to convince his brother, but Kuro could see right through him, he can’t do something like that. Licht helped him when he needed it the most, as well as saving him from having all of his jin spill out. It was a first, well Licht did show his affection towards him, just barely but it was really nice. “That’s what I thought..Speaking of him, look behind you.” Kuro pointed to the door, Hyde doing as he’s told to see Licht and Mahiru at the door. “H-Hey Angel-chan..” Hyde tries to defend himself but he didn’t get any indication that his Eve will hit him. “Shut up.” Licht crosses his arms, wanting to hear more of this. Hyde lets it go and goes back to his brother. “Oh..Nii-san, I think I have something you could be interested with..~” Hyde grins, looking over to Licht, getting a warning glare. “Hm? What is it?” Kuro asked, leaning in a little to hear him better. “Did you know that Licht is submissive in bed?” Hyde grins, now Licht is kicking him while Mahiru is blushing hard and Kuro is interested in this. “SHIT RAT!” Licht yelled, kicking the dirty hedgehog, Hyde dodging those kicks. “And he said ‘Take me, I want you to take me Hyde’” Hyde grins, getting his brother to look at the blushing and very angry Eve. “I SAID SHUT UP!’ “Oh but Angel-chan it felt great didn’t it?” Hyde cut him off, looking between his own Eve and Kuro. “Not bad.” Kuro said, “What else?” Kuro adds, listening to the other while Mahiru is yelling at him not to ask such things. “Oh he even told me to continue ramming his prostate too, like ‘H-Hyde there!’” Hyde tries impersonating, finally getting kicked acrossed the room. “I see,  not bad Hyde.” Kuro gives Hyde another thumbs up. “Really Nii-san? That’s great!” Hyde grins, getting kicked again by Licht. “HYDE DON’T CONTINUE!” Mahiru yells, glaring at Kuro for making his brother continue on about his intimate life with Licht.    
  
“It was interesting.” Kuro defends.    
  
“IT’S NOT! IT’S THEIR LIFE!”    
  
“But I’m not going to turn Hyde down on such interesting story.”    
  
“I DON’T CARE!”    
  
“Both of you shut up!” Licht interrupts, slamming his foot down on Hyde’s head against the floor.    
  
“He said he loved me too!” Hyde beams to his brother, receiving another thumbs up with a blank expression from Kuro. “Nice.” Kuro replies, getting punched lightly in the arm by Mahiru. “DIE!” Licht kicks the hedgehog once again, lighter because he actually doesn’t want to hurt his servamp after hearing what he said. That he cared a lot about him even if he bullies the other into the ground. “We’ll be leaving.” Licht says, grabbing Hyde’s collar and dragging him out to the front door. “Have fun Hyde.” Kuro says, before they leave. “You betcha Nii-san~” Hyde said with a wink and a thumbs up. “You guys are weird…” Mahiru sighs, hopping onto the bed to straddle Kuro’s lap. “What do you think you’re doing..?” Kuro asks, leaning back against the headboard. “What? I  can’t sit on my boyfriend?” Mahiru teases, leaning up against his partner’s chest with a smile. “Now who’s the weird one...Can’t deal..” Kuro sighs, wrapping his arms tightly around his Eve. “Hungry.” Kuro spoke out after the comfortable silence. “Oh you’re so romantic.” Mahiru smiled, “I will make breakfast soon. I just want to stay here for awhile.” Mahiru finished, wrapping his arms around Kuro’s neck. “Fine..” Kuro finally said, relaxing against the other.    
  
“So….What do you think about sex..?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I really liked that fic! Again, credit to RedZeveRin! Thanks for reading! KuroMahi smut incoming~ So I had to put a cliffhanger for good measure~


	18. First time. [NSFW Chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for this! Here you go you sinners!

Kuro was taken aback from that question, widening his eyes a bit. His Eve his on his lap like this and he’s asking about something intimate. How is is suppose to answer this? “Uh..” Kuro starts, thinking about his answer before saying it. “Well It’s not bad, I’ve never tried it, I heard it a lot from some of my siblings and now Hyde so it must be something good?” Kuro says, tilting his head in confusion, “Why?” He adds, “I see, It’s good right?” Mahiru asks, looking at Kuro with a slight blush. “I believe so..? It depends on the one on the bottom though…” Kuro answers, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He can’t possibly answer any of his Eve’s questions when they’re so close like this. “I want to try it.” “Wait what?” Kuro is speechless, Mahiru willing to do something like this at this time? “I’m serious about this Kuro. Don’t disappoint me.” Mahiru smiles nervously, running his hands underneath Kuro’s shirt. “It’s a pain...but then again, I won’t be the one taking it up the ass anyways..” “WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE OF THAT?!” Mahiru yelled, nearly making Kuro deaf. “Jeez you’re loud…” Kuro sighs, shutting Mahiru up with a deep kiss. Getting a surprise noise from Mahiru, soon melting into the kiss. Mahiru thought this was heaven, having the other kiss and touch him this way. Now it’s something more since his hands are going to  _ other  _ places around his body.    
  
The kiss is broken when they run out of air, panting close together like they’re breathing the same air. Mahiru didn’t waste time, wrapping his arms around Kuro’s neck once again, bringing Kuro down so that Kuro is topping him. “Who knows, someday I could take you up the ass?” Mahiru says, nibbling Kuro’s neck, hearing a soft groan from the Servamp. Turning Mahiru on just a bit since he heard something new from the lazy cat. “Impossible.” Kuro said, face flushed just like Mahiru’s right now. “Are you sure about that? Ah I’m lazy, I’ll let you top me this time..~” Mahiru teased, wrapping his legs around Kuro’s waist. “Oi, you’re going too fast Mahiru..” Kuro says, trying to back off, but with no avail due to the legs around his waist. “Am I?” Mahiru said, tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck for Kuro. “Want a drink?” Mahiru asks, running his fingers through Kuro’s hair.  “Nah..” Kuro answered, feeling that the start of this is quite awkward since it’s both their first times. Though Mahiru is being shitty and trying to take control, that won’t do. Mahiru just got tired of Kuro’s shit and forced Kuro down to bite into his neck, feeling pain bloom at the area. “You never take it and you need blood for energy, while we do this you will partake. Got it?” Mahiru orders, gasping soon after when Kuro actually starts sucking his blood, summoning the electric blue chains. “There we go..~” Mahiru relaxes and lets Kuro do what he wants, closing his eyes to listen to the sounds around him. Kuro pulls back and licks the blood on his lips, “You’re such a pain in the ass..” Kuro sighs, rolling his eyes and closing in to kiss his Eve, teasing his tongue on Mahiru’s bottom lip, coaxing it open so the Servamp and ravish the others’ mouth. Letting Mahiru taste his coppery blood along with each others’ saliva, he feels his whole body heat up after things get a little more intimate.    
  
Kuro moves a knee between Mahiru’s thighs close to his slowly hardening dick, Mahiru almost wants to grind against that knee, feeling his pants a little too tight, already feeling something wet in his boxers. “Kuro…” Mahiru moaned, running his hands up Kuro’s shirt to strip it off to the side, sneaking a hand to unbutton Kuros’ white pants, attracting Kuro’s attention to his hands. “You’re so impatient...Can’t deal..” Kuro sighs, letting out a gasp when Mahiru bucks his hips to grind against the forming bulge in the Servamps’ pants. “Because you aren’t doing anything.” Mahiru sighs, forcing Kuro back against the headboard so he could plant himself on the bulge, Kuro quickly squeezing Mahiru's’ waist to slow down. “Mahiru…” Kuro warned, close to just taking over and taking Mahiru without any permission. Mahiru grinned and leans in to whisper into Kuro’s ear, causing a soft shiver from the other. “Fine you do what you want.” Mahiru smiled softly, calming himself down so they could keep this slow and comfortable for both of them.    
  
It doesn’t take long before they’re both panting and stripping the rest of their clothing, Mahiru blushing crimson on the sight in front of him, Kuro looks kinda  _ big  _ and he’s not sure he’ll even fit inside, but that doesn’t seem to stop Kuro at all from nipping all over his Eves’ skin, leaving marks all over his body. Mahiru can’t help but moan, sweating against the sheets and again the other. It felt right doing this with Kuro, maybe he should’ve suggested it sooner.    
  
“Turn around.” Kuro ordered, which Mahiru obliged because they were finally going somewhere with this. Not facing the other will help the embarrassment too so Mahiru will have to give Kuro a gold star for a job well done.    
  
Mahiru feels a hand crawling up to his left nipple, making him gasp at the sudden shock, wiggling in Kuros’ lap, feeling another hand slide over his face, Kuro shoving two fingers in. Mahiru already knows what to do at this point, suckling and swirling his tongue around the digits to coat them thickly in saliva. Mahiru feels the hand pinching his nipple drag down to his dick, Kuro giving an experimental tug at it, swirling a thumb over the slit. Mahiru bucks at the action, moaning around the two fingers, wanting the other to continue. Mahiru feels the fingers slide out from his mouth, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth as a trail. “K-Kuro…” Mahiru groans, resting the back of his head on Kuros’ shoulder.    
  
It’s only when he tenses up at the finger tracing around the entrance, Kuro’s other hand starts stroking in earnest on his dick to distract the other as a digit slides into him slowly. Mahiru arcs his back, eyes widened at the new feeling, it hurts a little and it feels really weird. It’s only until the digit starts moving, out and in, keeping a slow pace and the finger relaxes the muscles until Kuro is a knuckle deep inside him. Mahiru can feel himself shaking, not knowing the reason why, maybe it was pleasure. Mahiru is enjoying the careful preparation, placing kisses on his neck and shoulders while he moves his finger and other hand stroking his dick at the same pace.    
  
Kuro slowly slides in the second digit, waiting for Mahiru to nod to continue when he’s comfortable. Kuro looks over Mahiru’s shoulder to watch his work, speeding up his hand and his fingers, causing a shiver and another arc of Mahiru’s back. Hyde told Kuro a special spot within males so Kuro starts fishing for it until he fingers the sensitive spot, Mahiru letting out a scream, “H-Haa! Kuro!” Mahiru managed to let out. Trembling harder than before. Kuro deems it enough, sliding out his fingers to turn the other around. Kissing that beautiful red face and wet lips, smiling softly against them. “You ready?” Kuro asks, pushing the poor Eve down onto his back so the Servamp could position himself between Mahiru’s thighs, lifting it to position onto his shoulder. Mahiru isn’t that flexible, but he could handle this if he doesn’t go so rough. “Y-Yeah…” Mahiru tensed, feeling the tip of Kuro’s dick to his entrance. Mahiru took a deep breath, letting it out and relaxing because he trusts Kuro with his life. Kuro is his first partner and boyfriend in this case, Kuro never did anything that’ll hurt him. Giving him the okay to continue, wrapping his arms around Kuro’s neck to bring the other closer.    
  
Kuro nods, slowly pushing in. Both groaning at the new sensations on both ends, Kuro fills the other to the rim, waiting until Mahiru isn’t digging his nails violently into his shoulders.    
  
“I’m okay now.” Mahiru reassured his partner, pulling back just to use his heels to push Kuro in further, both groaning once again. “Alright..” Kuro nodded, pulling out halfway to only shove back in, eliciting a mix between a pleasured sigh and a moan. They in which spurr the other on, speeding up to hear Mahiru’s pitch grow higher. Kuro angles his thrusts to that sweet spot, getting another pleasured scream again. “Hey, Mahiru.. Can you say some ero stuffs like what Licht says to Hyde?" Kuro asks, catching Mahiru off guard and punching Kuro weakly in the shoulder. "PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TALKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE`S SEXLIFE WHEN WE`RE DOING THIS!” Mahiru scolds, bringing the other down to kiss the Servamp hard. Kuro just kisses the other back, angling his hips to the sweet spot once again to make the Eve scream. Kuro realizes that it’s nice to see his Eve like this, filthy that is. Kuro can feel himself getting close, as well as Mahiru since he’s brought his hands down to claw the bedsheets, arching his back so Kuro could thrust deeper. “K-Kuro! I-I’m close!” Mahiru nearly sobbed, the overstimulation is getting the best of his mind and body. Soon his words will turn to gibberish, not letting anyone understand what he means.   
  
“So soon...What a pain…” Kuro nodded nonetheless, taking a hold of Mahiru’s dick, squeezing it softly before stroking it with the help of the slippery pre-come, feeling Mahiru’s cum spill out soon after, painting their stomachs white. Kuro wasn’t far behind, by the way Mahiru is squeezing his inside to ride out his orgasm, almost makes him want to release deep inside the other. “K-Kuro! I…” Mahiru tries, tightening his legs around Kuro’s waist, connecting them to Kuro’s back. Permitting the other to exit. “I want...you to cum inside me…” Mahiru turned his head away, blushing a new shade of crimson that makes it’s way down the Eve’s neck in embarrassment. Kuro can’t say no to this, so he speeds up with a nod. Not able to properly speak when he’s chasing his own orgasm. All could be heard is the sound of skin meeting skin and lovely moans and whines from Kuro and Mahiru. Kuro finishes off with one last thrust against Mahiru’s sweet spot, exploding his seed inside the other. Hips continuing the jerk to ride it out until he’s been milked dry, falling onto Mahiru soon after. “Haa...N-Not bad Kuro…” Mahiru yawns, wiping the sweat slicked hair out of Kuro’s eyes. Looking at the blown pupils within the crimson sea, it was handsome to look at and Mahiru couldn’t help but feel like this was a victory at getting close to the quiet vampire. “Mhm…” Kuro manages, energy drained from all the work. Kuro finally pulls out after being released from Mahiru’s legs, flopping beside Mahiru spooning him. “We can take a nap. We’re both tired.” Mahiru said, trying to ignore the gross feeling of seed spilling out from his hole. “Right..” Kuro agrees, pulling the duvet up to cover their naked bodies. Mahiru passing out soon after, leaving Kuro to kiss the other’s neck, shoulder, ear and head. Watching the chains disappear after so long, though after that, Kuro lets the exhaustion take over, sleeping close to Mahiru, not realizing he put a smile on his face.   
  
They don’t know that cleanup will be hectic, but it’s damn worth it if they’re together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^;; I don't know how to do NSFW so someone might need to give me pointers on that LOL! Enjoy! I'm going to sleep now~ Good night! Thanks RedZeveRin again for helping! She's amazing! You better check her out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof I don't know if I should call this late? I was distracted today! But here's some fluff and harassing! Enjoy!

Mahiru woke up tangled and trapped, Kuro sleeping peacefully behind him. Mahiru can’t help but look over his shoulder to gaze upon the beautiful Servamp cuddling behind him.   
  
Mahiru didn’t have the guts to move, but he then remembers what happened earlier and could still feel the dry seed on his stomach and down his thighs, making him quite uncomfortable, he could also feel that both of them are still naked too. Mahiru blushed softly, staring at the wall in front of him attempting to keep his mind PG so he doesn’t get hard again. That would be embarrassing.    
  
Mahiru once again looks over his shoulder to smile at Kuro, he’s still beautiful and he can’t help turning (slowly) onto his other side so he could brush Kuro’s hair away from his eyes with the tips of his fingers. Looking at Kuro’s long lashes that he just now realized, Mahiru wanted to look closer but that would be creepy. He just watches the other sleep, (which is still creepy) but it’s romantic in his definition. Mahiru runs the pads of his thumbs under Kuro’s eyes. Despite sleeping for a long period of time sometimes, he still has these eye bags, Mahiru wonders how he got these and why they aren’t going away. Mahiru almost wants to ask and he wants to go inside Kuro’s memories and see him as a child. He wishes that was an option so he understands how he was made or what he looked like before he was turned into a vampire. It was all a mystery, but he didn’t want to ask, knowing it could trigger the poor Servamp and he definitely doesn’t want that right now. Mahiru knows that he’s been thinking too long when he feels Kuro stretch and tug Mahiru closer. Opening his eyes to look tiredly at the Eve.    
  
“You’re staring at me...Creepy.”    
  
“Not staring Kuro, it’s observing.”    
  
“Am I a test subject?”    
  
“No, you’re my partner and lover. I’m just looking at your eyelashes.”    
  
“Eyelashes?”    
  
“Yes, Eyelashes, they’re really long.” Mahiru smiled, shifting so he could kiss his lover on the lips, “Also, you still have eyebags..They don’t seem to go away. Not that they bother me! You just look unhealthy even though you’re perfectly healthy.” Mahiru worries, kissing Kuros’ neck. “I don’t really know how I got them actually. It’s such a pain.” Kuro sighs, yawning and kissing Mahiru on the head. “I see. I will do research for you then! I will see what to do about them! I bet you look really cute without them~ Though you already do so I’m not complaining.” Mahiru chuckled, nuzzling Kuro’s chin with his nose.    
  
“Shower?” Kuro asked.    
  
“Yes please.”    
  
Kuro nodded, sliding the duvet down their bodies to get up. Kuro noted the love bites he left on Mahiru's’ body, smiling softly at them, counting the ones he could see. “Kuro?” Mahiru calls for him, concerned until he saw the small smile. Mahiru smiled back at him, seeing that he never does have that emotion, nor shows it. (Not that he’s seen so far.) It feels like a brand new day, like they were meant to be together by fate. It’s hard understanding a stranger at first but he totally gets it now, Kuro may be a pain, but Kuro is  _ his  _ pain and he decides that it’s okay.    
  
“I’ll go get the shower ready then.” Kuro says, snapping out of his daydreams to head to the connecting bathroom where he could prepare it. “Actually! Kuro, can you make it a bath instead?” Mahiru called out, grabbing their clothes from the dresser, preparing it after the bath. “Ah yeah. Okay.” Kuro agrees, changing it from a shower to a bath. Kuro waits until it fills up most of the way before calling his Eve in, already hot for the both of them. “It’s ready now Mahiru.” Kuro calls for the other, watching Mahiru walk in with the clean clothes. “You get in first.” Mahiru ordered, pointing to the tub. Kuro sighs and gets into the tub first, patting between his legs for the other to sit between. To which Mahiru blushes and slowly steps in so he could rest his back against Kuro’s chest, having his arms wrapped around his waist securely.    
  
“So...Mahiru, was that okay?” Kuro asked, resting his chin on Mahiru’s shoulder. Mahiru knew what he is speaking of, nodding and kissing Kuro’s head. “It was perfect, even for the first time.” Mahiru reassured him, snuggling up against his lover, using his hands to wipe away the dry seed still clinging onto his skin. “Alright..” Kuro nodded, a smile tugging the edges of his lips, enjoying the comfortable silence until Mahiru passes the shampoo to his partner. Kuro immediately getting it and squirting a generous amount on his hand to wash Mahiru’s hair. Mahiru letting out a relaxed sigh when Kuro starts massaging the roots of his hair. “This feels nice..~” Mahiru drags out, fully relaxed and limp against Kuro, who’s chuckling. Mahiru noticed the sound and smiles brightly, he doesn’t hear his partner chuckle or even laugh. It was a good day indeed, but it was already dark and Mahiru knows Kuro must be hungry, so is he since they didn’t eat much earlier before they did their..Intimate moment. “Hey Kuro, what would you like to eat?” Mahiru asks, letting his hair back to Kuro could rinse it out the soapy suds from his hair. “That’s your job to decide.” Kuro answers, grabbing the body wash to wash the other. Mahiru pouts and crosses his arms. “That’s how how it works Kuro! You gotta help me come up with things to eat too.” Mahiru grins, shivering at the cold body wash spreading around his shoulders to his chest. “Fine..How about doing something new. Try mixing instant ramen with things that taste good and see what you come up with at the end.” Kuro suggests, giving Mahiru an idea. “Kuro you’re a genius! I would’ve never thought of that!” Mahiru exclaimed excitedly, looking over his shoulder to give Kuro his bright smile. Making Kuro blush a soft tint of pink, nodding at the compliment. “Y-Yeah..”    
  
After the two finished washing up, they dried off each other and changed their sheets and duvet, throwing them into the laundry, leaving no evidence behind in case Hyde snoops in their room if he’s suspicious of something. They finally got dinner ready. Mahiru did exactly what Kuro suggested and they came up with pork yakisoba.    
  
“Can’t believe you said something so genius, maybe I’ll do that sometimes, ne Kuro?” Mahiru smiles, washing the dishes after their meal. Hearing a knock at the door, getting their attention. “Could you get that?” Mahiru asks, while Kuro nods, doing just that. “It’s Hyde and Licht again..” Kuro groans, looking over to Mahiru who nods, telling him to open the door. Kuro opens the door, backing up with no means of wanting to deal with them. “We’re here to apologize for what happened, we had practice so we couldn’t come earlier. Our apologies.” Licht speaks up, grabbing Hyde by the hair to face Mahiru drying his hands. “It’s okay Licht~ Don’t worry about it.” Mahiru smiled, looking over to Kuro who just shrugs. “That’s good, I apologize for his mouth-” “Nii-san, you look kinda wrecked. You okay?” Hyde grins, knowing just the look when someone takes a bath after sex, realizing he cut Licht off with his apology. “We got up not to long ago...What a pain..” Kuro complains, looking at Mahiru for help. Hyde looks over to him as well, walking over to Mahiru walking backwards in defense. “Shit rat you better not start shit!” Licht grabs Hyde’s scarf, pulling him back only to pull Mahiru with him since Hyde had a fist on his shirt. “Oh look what we have here..~” Hyde grins, watching his big brother protect his Eve. “By the look in both of your eyes, you did something when we left didn’t you guys?” Hyde smirked, getting choked soon after that question slipped from his mouth. “Like what? Sleep?” Kuro defends, “Did you guys do something too when you guys left. Your pupils are still blown Lawless.” Kuro points out, Hyde blushing (for once) along with Licht with the same blown eyes. “N-Now now Licht…” Hyde looks over his shoulder, to an angry/blushing angel ready to pummel him into the ground at any second. “Should’ve waited until tomorrow before coming here.” Mahiru said behind Kuro, raising an eyebrow and grinning at the Greed pair. Getting a glare from Licht, which Mahiru backs away in case he gets himself hurt.    
  
“How did it feel for the first time, Nii-san?~” Hyde teased, being held by the scarf Licht is currently yanking if he says the wrong questions. Like now after the first one. “Shut up and apologize demon!” Licht yanks it again. Kuro sighs so Hyde could take that stupid grin off his face, “It felt great,, now will you shut up?” Kuro says, looking at the blushing Eve hiding his face in his palms. “I see!~ What about you Mahiru-” “I said shut up and apologize!” Licht yells, yanking the scarf again. “Okay okay! I’m sorry!” Hyde apologizing, quite loudly, almost damaging Licht’s ears. Mahiru answers anyways, “It hurt at first...but it was nice after the pain settled.” Mahiru hid behind Kuro again, hiding his heated face in Kuro’s back. “Oh nice! Now you two are finally official~” Hyde gives them both a thumbs up, preparing for another yank of the scarf but got none. “Yeah..” Kuro nodded, taking Mahiru’s hand into his. “Crantz will be angry if we’re late on our sleep schedules so we should go. And you two need to rest so you aren’t looking kinky~” Hyde says, winking at the last part of his sentence, getting a yank this time. “GH! OKAY ANGEL-CHAN YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME!” Hyde yells, making Licht’s ears ring. “Shoo then.” Kuro says monotone, doing a shooing motion on his free hand. “Sorry for him, I’ll beat the shit out of him for proper manners, cat.” Licht says, looking over to Kuro. “Don’t hurt him that much, even if he’s a masochist.” Kuro replies, nodding at Licht. Licht nods back and they already left out the door. Hearing the yelling through the hallway.    
  
“Licht has a lot on his plate to deal with tonight.” Mahiru speaks up, walking over to close and lock the door.    
  
“True. Sleep now?” Kuro asks, Mahiru nodding, yawning while shutting off all the lights while he meets Kuro in bed with new sheets and duvet. “Smells good.” Mahiru smiles, although the sheet and duvet before this one wasn’t bad, he just doesn’t want to sleep on the dried seed that is on it.    
  
Mahiru’s face heats up again, tangling himself with Kuro. Kuro could feel the heat radiating off Mahiru’s face and he just smiles. “Yeah.” Kuro answers, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hold. “Good night Kuro.” Mahiru relaxes, feeling the heat of his face fade away, yawning once again before kissing Kuro’s clothed chest. “I love you.” Mahiru adds, bold enough to say it this time. Although now Kuro is blushing softly, nodding. “Good night..I love you too Mahiru…” Kuro answers, hiding his face in Mahiru’s brown hair. Taking a moment to feel the happiness run through Mahiru, (even if the other doesn’t know that it could be felt) and closes his eyes. The same happening to the other. They both blacked out in no time, huddled up for warmth in each other’s embraces. Making them both feel loved, needed, happy. Mahiru feeling protected, that Kuro would go so far to protect him. It was a dream come true, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I messed up, don't mind it! I was tired but I will always post fics everyday when I can! Remember: I got too much free time! I'm just tired all the time xd;; Anyways until the next one! Sorry for the wait!


	20. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short because I started at 10pm and I got hella distracted yet again! So anyways thanks for enjoying! Someone please remind me to focus on these things! Lol! RedZeveRin read my mind and already knew that this chapter will be about kinks so here you go!

By the time Mahiru woke up Kuro is already out of bed, Mahiru panicked wondering where his partner is at. Mahiru knew he should be in the house somewhere, Mahiru got out of bed at the smell of something good.  _ Is Kuro...cooking?  _ Mahiru asked himself. Opening the door of their room to tip toe his way to the kitchen, ducking to see that. Yes, Kuro is cooking for the both of them, and it actually looks amazing! Who knew the Servamp of Sloth could make food without Mahiru’s help? Well Kuro is the oldest brother, so he should’ve been the one who cooks for his siblings?    
  
“Good morning Mahiru.” Kuro greets, mid-flip of the eggs he’s making, looking over to the counter where Mahiru is hiding behind, watching the other make their breakfast. “Aww! How did you know I was here?” Mahiru pouts, getting out of hiding so the other could see him. “I’m a vampire, I can sense things.” Kuro shrugs, pointing to the hallway where Mahiru just came from. “Now go get ready, breakfast is almost done.” Kuro orders. Mahiru crosses his arms in another pout but he skips to the bathroom anyways, “Alright!” Mahiru smiled, getting ready for the day.    
  
When Mahiru got back he already saw his breakfast and Kuro sitting at the table with his, waiting for the other to sit down. “Well aren’t you romantic?” Mahiru teased, sitting down and begins eating. “Can’t deal…” Kuro mumbles, eating his breakfast as well. Not making eye contact since he’s been caught cooking for the other and now it feels weird and awkward. Mahiru decides to break the silence after finishing his delicious meal. “Ne, Kuro. When did you learn how to cook?” He asks, looking at the Servamp in just his black t-shirt and shorts he wears when they get to stay home. “Hm...I don’t remember, all I know is that I cooked for my siblings, our caretaker didn’t take care of us well and that’s why we’re all messed up in the head.” Kuro answers, looking down at his empty plate before getting up to take care of the dishes. Mahiru nods and smiles,  _ so he was right.  _ Mahiru watches Kuro take care of the dishes and can’t feel how happy he is, that Kuro is willing to cook and clean for him. It was a nice to see by all honesty. Kuro already knew how he started cooking so he didn’t need to say it again. “Hey, Kuro. I was thinking...Since we had that moment...Uh, I was thinking we could discover each other's’ kinks...If you don’t mind.” Mahiru blushed, looking at his hands in his lap. Hearing the water turn off and Kuro drying his hands on a cloth. “Hm? What brought this on..?” Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow as well as setting the cloth down. “Well, It’s just a question so you don’t have to…~” Mahiru defends, though he sees a look in Kuro’s eyes and knew that he wouldn’t want to change subject. “It depends on what you like..” Kuro says, sitting in the dining chair in front of Mahiru like it’s an interview. “Well, I honestly want to be the dominant sometimes and sometimes...I did think of you taking me from behind..” Mahiru mumbled, blushing and lowering his head, he heard a hum and decided to look up to where Kuro is resting his cheek in his right hand.    
  
“What do you like...Kuro?” Mahiru asks, wondering if he has those types of kinks as well. “Hm..I’m quite into the dominant and submission kink….It’s a pain though if you haven’t done it before though..” Kuro sighed, tilting his head to look at the other better.   
  
“Because you’re a cat right?” Mahiru had to ask.   
  
“Exactly. “    
  
Mahiru chuckles softly, the tension lifting somewhat. “Since you’re a delicate human..We’ll need a safeword just in case..It’ll be a pain if I destroy you.” Kuro adds, sighing again. Mahiru smiles at this, not used to something like sex or kinks before, but he decides to be bold again. “How about next time we try it? The safeword will be...Cat? I don’t know.” Mahiru shrugs, looking at the other with a soft smile, he doesn’t mind something like that. Though, who said Kuro will be the dominant one next time. “I see…” Kuro nods, “and cat? Really? Couldn’t you have gotten a different idea of it?” Kuro adds, totally done with Mahiru’s shit. “I WAS THINKING OF YOU DAMN IT!” Mahiru chided, crossing his arms. “I was also thinking it would be nice to call you by your real name too. That won’t bother you right?” Mahiru asks, looking at Kuro who just looks bored as hell. “Ah yeah...That’s fine. How about we keep the safeword simple. Red, and the ‘Go ahead’ word will be green.” Kuro mumbles, rolling his eyes at the other. “Oh! That sounds simpler! Good one Kuro! And don’t roll your eyes at me!” Mahiru scolds, getting off his seat to where he’s leaning over the table to cup both Kuro’s cheeks. “Until next time, Sleepy Ash.” Mahiru grins mischievously. Causing a shiver down Kuro’s spine upon looking into those brown eyes. “Oh no...I bet next time will kill me.” “DON’T SAY IT LIKE THAT!” Mahiru taps the other’s cheeks before kissing the Servamp on the lips. “Just tell me when you’re in the mood, I will gladly strip for you.” “Oh no...Please don’t be another Lily...I can’t deal with two strippers…” Kuro groans. “Hey, at least I’ll be  _ your  _ stripper right?” Mahiru can’t help but tease the other because it was fun and entertaining to watch his partner’s expressions change. “I’m going to die by my Eve. This isn’t what I was expecting.” Kuro pouts, poking Mahiru’s face. “Oh come on it won’t be that bad..?” Mahiru tries, kissing Kuro on the forehead. “It won’t be that bad he says….” Kuro raises an eyebrow.    
  
“Oh come on stop being such a baby! Go to our room and get dressed! I want to go to Tetsu’s place to relax at the onsen!” Mahiru lets go of the other, pointing to their bedroom. Kuro perks up and heads to the direction. “Fine fine….I wanted to go there anyways.” Kuro tells the other, closing the door of the bedroom to get changed. Mahiru is already dressed for an outdoor adventure so he doesn’t need to, though he does sneak a peek when Kuro is pulling up his black pants he’ll be wearing today. Mahiru forgets that the other can sense that he was there watching so he quickly ran to the living room. He can’t make up an excuse this time for watching the other get dressed. Oh how he wanted to, but why would he? What if he wants to watch the other strip?    
  
Their adventure awaits when Kuro is fully dressed and ready to go. “So Kuro, maybe when we get back, we’ll talk more about next time. Sounds good?” Mahiru says, grinning at the other.    
  
“You’re really going to be the death of me...What a pain.”    
  
“Hey at least you’ll die a happy vampire right?”    
  
“Touche…” 


	21. Onsen moments~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Let me get this straight for you all....This exactly happens irl, like me and my sister do not get along unless we have anime, manga or video games. Then we aren't shouting at each other to die Lol! But anyways! Say hello to Gluttony! Some spoilers though if nobody knew the animal Gluttony is and the spoiler for Wrath ㅠㅠ

They both leave the apartment, Mahiru excited to relax in the onsen as well as let Hugh and Kuro have brother moments like Hyde and Kuro had. Hugh is the second oldest so the first and second brothers should get together and get along so it was just an idea.    
  
Hugh and Tetsu meet them at the entrance of the Inn, Mahiru texted them yesterday that they’ll be coming over to have a relaxing moment and so Hugh and Kuro can have a brother moment. Though they actually get along better than the rest of his siblings, well Hyde, Lily, and Jeje. He doesn’t know about Wrath or Gluttony, he remembers the day they’ve all had a sibling meeting to discuss about Tsubaki, how Wrath looked angry but she really wasn’t, Kuro didn’t seem to have any negative feelings for his sister so he must have a good relationship with her. As for Gluttony, they seemed to be good on their relationship as brothers, so he decides that Kuro’s favorites have to be his sister and Gluttony since they aren’t pain in the asses like the other siblings.    
  
“Welcome back you two. Towels are ready for you and the robes.” Hugh says, poking Kuro with his cane. Kuro didn’t seem to be bothered by it and nodded, making Mahiru smile. “How did you know we were coming?” Kuro asks, looking over to Mahiru with his suspicions. “Mahiru called us yesterday to make a reservation for the two of you.” Hugh answers, looking between the pair. “Knew it.” Kuro mumbles, ditching Mahiru from the door. “Ah I guess it was obvious, huh?” Mahiru sighs, smiling at Hugh. “Do you remember what I told you over the phone?” Mahiru asks Hugh, tilting his head to the side. “Ah yes. To hang out with Sleepy Ash so we could regain our family bond. I remember.” Hugh nodded, turning into a bat. “I’ll go and do that.” Hugh adds, leaving Mahiru at the door with Tetsu. “This will be interesting to see.” Mahiru mumbles to himself, following behind the bat, waving a hand for Tetsu to follow if he wished to do so.    
  
By the time he reached the room they were going to hang out in, he could already see Hugh and Kuro playing their DS’s and trading pokemon. It was a nice thing to see, they do get along well. That was good.    
Mahiru can realize that the only way to get along with your siblings if you’re playing games with them. Maybe they should do a game night for all of them, then they should get along with everyone. Mahiru looks around the room and sees a pig, who would let a pig in here? A male one in fact and he’s real close to Kuro, basically nuzzling Kuro’s side with his snout. Mahiru was about to ask until Kuro called his name. “Gluttony, don’t mess with my sides or you’ll be pork chops.” “AH! But I’m Hungry Ash! When is dinner!” The dear complained, nuzzling Kuro’s side again. “Hugh, could you get Tetsu to make Gluttony something to eat before I cut him up?” Kuro says nonchalantly to the smaller brother on top of his head. “Alright. Don’t move from that area, I still need to get that rare pokemon you have.” Hugh says, pointing to Kuro to warn the other. “Fine...I’ll pause it. What a pain..” Kuro grumbles, putting his game on pause and turning his attention to the pig that won’t stop bothering him.    
  
Mahiru moves away from the spot he was watching the others from, making sure Hugh doesn’t see him, but that was a failure when Hugh calls out for him. “Do you need anything Mahiru?” Hugh asks, turning into his bat form to level himself with Mahiru’s eyes. “Nah, nothing. Just wanted to see how you guys get along~ I also didn’t know the pig was Gluttony. Who would’ve thought he would be here?” Mahiru chuckled, walking with Hugh to help Tetsu with snacks until Kuro was ready to hit the onsen and relax.    
  
They’ve gotten the snacks settled and Hugh made Mahiru help bring it in the room the siblings were currently play fighting in,a black cat holding on for dear life while Gluttony was trying his best to throw the oldest brother off his back. “We’re back…?” Mahiru called out, both of them stopping at the same time for the food. “You guys are really noisy you know.” Mahiru chuckled, Gluttony shifting out of his pig form to his human form so he would eat with Kuro and Hugh.    
  
Once everyone was fed, they took their time stripping and Gluttony teasing Kuro and Kuro teasing the youngest of the three with a towel snap. Mahiru didn’t want to disturb their moment because Kuro is laughing, his laugh sounds so nice and it almost makes Mahiru blush because Kuro’s been getting so lively and it just makes Mahiru want to kiss him, no matter if people are staring at them. He just feels it’s right and he doesn’t care what other people think about them. Mahiru beats Kuro and the others to the bath, showering before entering. Mahiru sits back and relaxes against the side of the bath, he made a good decision coming here, it’s so relaxing and an unexpected guest has come as well, making this day much more worthy.     
  
Finally, which what felt like forever. Kuro and the other two brothers show up, getting in with a sigh of relaxation once they’ve settled in. Kuro sat next to Mahiru because since they’re a couple, it just makes sense. It was cute seeing Hugh in a small children’s floaty so he doesn’t fall in. Mahiru feels bad about how small he is now.    
  
Mahiru stayed silent, listening to the conversations between the three brothers, watching Kuro smile once in awhile. Making Mahiru blush again because of how good that smile looks on Kuro’s face. Hecan’t believe he helped Kuro this much for the other to laugh and smile with his brothers. Mahiru didn’t feel his hand touch Kuro’s thigh, which he felt a tremble and a warning look from Kuro. Mahiru just smirked, feeling bold for his actions, wanting more of those warning looks. Mahiru turns it up by sliding his hand up Kuro’s side, making Kuro shiver under the sudden touches. Stopping when Kuro made a noise and his brothers noticed. “What’s up Ash? You okay over there?” Gluttony moved towards him, Kuro putting out a hand to stop him from advancing any closer. “Yeah, I’m fine. Continue the story with Wrath and you. What did she do when you ran into that food stand?” “OH YES! She totally destroyed me! One kick to the head and I was out like a light! She’s so harsh!” Gluttony spouts, settling back to original spot. Mahiru working up the nerve to once again slide his hand over Kuro’s ribs, thighs and back up. Feeling around Kuro’s stomach without making it look suspicious to the other two in the bath.    
  
“Mahiru…..” Kuro warns under his breath, only allowing Mahiru to hear it. Making Mahiru’s heart flutter in the use of his name in such way. “I did say that I was going to top you someday. Maybe soon.” Mahiru flirts, keeping his voice down in a whisper so the others won’t hear how intimate they might be getting in front of them. “What a pain…” Kuro shifts, putting his knees up to protect his body part below his waist from being touched by his Eve. “I think I should head out, Wrath might be thinking I’m stealing food again! And she wanted me to visit her Eve’s grave too.” Gluttony said, getting out of the bath and into the room. “It was nice seeing you again Ash! Next time I’m bringing Wrath and you’re coming with us!” Gluttony adds, smiling wildly at his brother. Kuro almost wanted Gluttony back in the bath so he’s not stuck with Mahiru’s hands traveling all over his body, but he sees Hugh get out too so he could help his own Eve with important things, now he’s alone with his naughty Eve. “Mahiru..Not here…” Kuro groans, pulling away to get out. “Fine…~” Mahiru basically sings, since he’s so happy watching all the brothers get along, it almost made Mahiru want to do some things to the bluenette. “Could we possibly try it tonight?” Mahiru asks, pouting as he got out of the bath as well, following Kuro into the room to get dressed.    
  
“No.”    
  
“Why not? I promise I’ll be gentle!”    
  
“Again. No You’re not gentle.”    
  
“I AM! YOU DON’T KNOW ME!”    
  
“I know you enough to get reckless and throw things around. Like me.”    
  
“BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNOYING! IT’S CHANGED NOW!”    
  
“So noisy...I’m going deaf.”    
  
“Oh I’ll make you go deaf!”    
  
Mahiru brought his hands over Kuro’s ears and pulled his partner’s head down to connect their lips together, Mahiru checked to see if anyone is around before he pulled this little trick.    
  
Mahiru let go of the other and shot Kuro a sly smile, “Hey if nobody can dominate the oldest brother of 8 Servamps, thinking simply. As your Eve and lover, I must do it right?” Mahiru grins.    
  
“That’s not how it works...Can’t deal.”    
  
“TOTALLY DOES! YOU DON’T KNOW IT!”    
  
“Quiet down you’re so damn loud, people will hear you.”    
  
Mahiru actually does shut up, blushing when he still hears talking and yelling from the front of the Inn, mostly Gluttony waiting for his oldest brother to hug him goodbye or something. Speaking of which, Gluttony does enter the room and steals Kuro away to the front again, leaving Mahiru to watch the brother bid their farewell for now. “I will get The Mother here next week, she’s been getting me into farming and she knows how to threaten me! No food! That’ll Kill me! Ash make her nicer to me!” Gluttony pleads, shaking Kuro’s shoulders like a ragdoll. “Ah...Even I can’t do that. Good luck, send me some snacks there. Let me know when one of you gets an Eve.” Kuro says, forcing Gluttony to stop shaking him violently. “Fine! We will, there was almost someone willing to take me in the other week. A young girl in fact. She visits me in the forest but she hasn’t given me an item yet.” Gluttony says, “Oh I gotta head out now!” Gluttony rushes, hugging Kuro and high fiving Hugh before turning into his pig form and leaving.    
  
Kuro just nods and faces the three behind him. “He’s so troublesome I’m surprised someone found him interesting.    
  
“That’s very true.” Hugh agrees.    
  
“We’ll stay a little longer, how does that sound Kuro?” Mahiru smiles, winking at the other. “Yeah that’s fine...Can’t deal..” Kuro mutters, walking away back to the room they were in.    
  
Oh, Mahiru knows exactly what blackmail Kuro into doing. He just won’t say yet, it’s simple this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else scream at the end of Yuri on Ice? I sure did!
> 
> -Edits- There! Now hold your panties everyone! I fixed it!


	22. Hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I GOT SIDETRACKED! And I started working on a Soul Eater fanfic too. And I also had to get up early and clean and holy shit it's complicated......BUT HERE IS WHAT EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR! Somewhat NSFW leading to it but not quite~ Some fluffy moments but ya

“Kuro! Where are you!?” Mahiru yelled out, dinner was done since he helped the chef in the kitchen to prepare their meals. And he can’t seem to spot the cat anywhere so it was quite worrisome. Mahiru found him playing with Hugh in their animal forms and it looked so damn cute to Mahiru that he couldn’t help fish his phone out of his pocket to record them.    
  
Mahiru thinks it’s enough filming the brothers from a distance and let them know that dinner is ready and already served on the table. “I thought we ate already?” Kuro said, looking at Mahiru in confusion, Hugh answers for Mahiru instead. “That was a snack, Ash. We need real food such as dinner.” Hugh says, transforming along with Kuro so he could sit elegantly on his brother’s shoulder, cane over his lap like he’s royalty. “Ah...right. Alright.” Kuro nods, following Mahiru into the dining room with the ready food. “Now since everyone is here. I would like to announce something.” Mahiru speaks up, gathering everyone’s attention towards him. Mahiru waits with a smirk before continuing. “Me and Kuro are engaged.” “WHAT!?” Kuro yelled, surprising everyone because Kuro never once raised his voice for anything except yelling for Mahiru to watch out. “SINCE WHEN?” Kuro asked, slamming a fist on the table. Mahiru laughing hard at his own joke, Hugh changing shoulders to his own Eve, both confused at the other pairs’ outburst. “I’m joking Kuro! Take a joke for once~” Mahiru pushes Kuros’ shoulder down so he could sit back down. “I was starting to suspect something between the two of you. I don’t see any engagment rings, thus meaning this is a joke. I believe my suspicions were wrong.” Hugh speaks up, looking at his brother, “Anything you would like to inform us, Sleepy Ash?” Hugh continues, hopping off his Eve’s shoulder to oke Kuro with the end of his cane. “Inform you of what exactly…? This is such a pain I’m going to die…” Kuro slumps his shoulders, looking down at his lap. Hugh uses his cane to lift Kuro’s head up to investigate the emotions in Kuro’s eyes. “I think I got it now.” Hugh takes a step back and swung his cane between both Mahiru and his brother. “You two are having a romantic relationship aren’t I correct?” Hugh tells the two, looking at the blushes on their faces that indeed explains it all. “I see. It’s not wrong for Eves’ and Servamps to have a romantic or sexual relationship. You already know about Wrath and her Eve were married. It’s not wrong for two males to have that type of relationship either. We won’t think differently of you Sleepy Ash.” Hugh says, placing his hand on Kuro’s forehead, making Mahiru smile at this moment because it was indeed sweet until Kuro speaks up and he just laughs at Hugh’s response. “Hyde is dating Licht too.” “Well that’s surprising. They beat each other every second the other says the wrong thing.” Hugh raises an eyebrow, looking at Mahiru along with his brother, wondering why the Eve is laughing.    
  
“Oh sorry! Sorry! It’s just you didn’t expect Hyde to date someone like Licht.” Mahiru explains himself, making the two even more confused. “N-Never mind…” Mahiru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.    
  
“As I was saying…” Hugh pauses, “Never expected Greed to be such a masochist. Or even date men. He’s usually with woman. This information caught me off guard.” Hugh says, sitting on Kuro’s shoulder to enjoy their time together as they talked. “Nobody did...He’s so troublesome...It seems you didn’t realize he did.” “Oh right! He had in the chatroom. Though, I thought it was a joke. Didn’t expect this to be real.” Hugh answers, swinging his legs but far enough not to kick his brother with his heels.    
  
“It’s getting late. I have a meeting with my subclasses tomorrow so we must head into bed.” Hugh hops off his brother’s shoulder, walking up to sit onto his Eve’s shoulder. “The meal was quite delicious. Thank you Mahiru and Chef.” Hugh nods at the said two waiting for compliments of their work in the kitchen. Both bowing at the compliment, “Anytime~” Mahiru answered for himself and the Chef, watching the Chef move back to the kitchen.    
  
“Can I ask what the meeting is about or is that classified?” Mahiru asks hesitantly, straightening up to face Tetsu and Hugh on his shoulder. “We participate in the crime investigations, my subclasses keeps an eye out for any suspicious acts for both other subclasses in case they turn on each other or drink the blood of humans.” Hugh explains, patting Tetsu’s head meaning ‘let’s go now’ leaving Mahiru to nod and ask no other questions. “Hey. Kuro, are you ready for bed too?” Mahiru asks, looking at the bluenette staring at the table in boredom.   
  
“Yeah...I’m exhausted.”    
  
“You barely did anything!”    
  
“Yeah that’s why I’m exhausted. I didn’t do anything…. It’s a pain…”    
  
Mahiru sighs and takes Kuro by the wrist to lead to their room that the two will be staying for tonight. “Could we...Maybe….Sleep in the same futon?” Mahiru asks nervously, dressing in pajamas he brought along, as well as Kuro’s. “Sure….but don’t pull that stunt again...I nearly died.” Mahiru smiled and moved over for the other to lay beside him after putting on his own pajamas. Mahiru takes a bold move and tops the other.    
  
“Could we have a little fun too? What do you say, Kuro?  


	23. Experimenting~ [NSFW] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya guys wanted it, so ya got it~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy the ride~

Kuro arched a brow at Mahiru, tucking his arms to his sides, staying still. “Is this your plan of topping me? Are you really sure you could dominate me at this place?” Kuro tilted his head up to meet Mahiru’s eyes and his grin.   
  
“Oh. I plan something else actually.” Mahiru said, leaning down to attack Kuro’s neck, hearing a grunt from his partner. “Mahiru...You warned me last time not to do this publicly…” Kuro groaned when Mahiru licked his pulse point. “We could just say that we cleaned up after ourselves so they won’t need to before they find out about what we did..?” Mahiru smiled, sliding a hand onto Kuro’s chest. “You’re bold...Such a pain...”  “Might as well let me be in control.” Mahiru offered, sitting back on his partner’s lap. “We only did this once, what makes you think you could do this?” Kuro defends, looking over Mahiru’s body, half-lidded. “Let me do this once then, okay? And don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not going to...you know..but something different when I’m on top.” Mahiru blushed, looking away from his partner, hands on Kuro’s chest that the other would connect the dots already so he could continue what he was going to do.   
  
Kuro pieces it together finally, looking away and rests his hands on Mahiru’s waist. “Alright..So troublesome..” Kuro sighed, looking back at Mahiru in the eyes, said Eve smiling brightly. Leaning down to deeply kiss the other. Hearing a surprised gasp from the vampire, melting into the kiss after giving it a moment. Moving their lips in sync, parting once they ran out of breath. Mahiru decides it’s start moving his hips against Kuro’s lap, hearing a soft groan from the said vampire below him. “Remember, Kuro. I’m in control so don’t do anything unless I say so.” Mahiru orders, slipping his hands under Kuro’s pajama shirt over his head. Kuro helping him so he could let Mahiru do what he wanted, resting his hands on the thighs on both of his sides. “Hey Kuro, maybe you could help me, but I’ll be staying on top. Got it?” Mahiru smiled mischievously, Kuro quickly understanding, lifting Mahiru’s own pajama shirt, flinging it off the side. Forgotton.  “Now let me.” Mahiru slipped into the hem of his own pajama bottoms, watching as Kuro’s eyes seem to grow in lust. Mahiru wanted the other to beg, (kinda) he wants to see what Kuro looks like or even sounds like when he’s desperate. He wants to see how long it takes the other to get desperate for him. “Don’t. Do. Anything.” Mahiru makes sure Kuro could hear him, with all seriousness. Kuro nodded, watching him patiently.   
  
Mahiru starts off grinding harder on the other, running his fingers up his partner’s toned stomach to Kuro’s chest. Earning him a soft moan and an arc of his back. Making Mahiru grin at how good looking Kuro looks like when he’s trying to suppress his moans. “You don’t need to be quiet Kuro. I want to know if I’m doing good~” Mahiru teased, showing Kuro his boxers but doesn’t move them down. Though, the throbbing heat in his boxers isn’t being patient enough for Kuro to beg. “Mahiru….” Kuro panted out, Mahiru quickly realizing he stopped moving after he teased him. Mahiru gets an idea, leaning down once again to nip at Kuro’s neck, hearing a whimper from Kuro. Oh how he didn’t expect the lazy cat to _whimper._ “Stop...Toying with me Mahiru…” Kuro groaned out when Mahiru licked the newly created mark on his neck. “I can’t help it.” Mahiru chuckled softly, grinding both their heated members together, both moaning with impatience. “If you don’t do anything, I will.” Kuro growled, Mahiru hearing that warning and immediately slipped his fingers into his mouth. Blushing the way Kuro looked at him half-lidded and desperate, hands balling at his thighs.   
  
Mahiru nodded at Kuro so the other could slip his pants and boxers down. Kuro nodded back, as Mahiru lifted himself off Kuro to strip him of his clothing.   
  
When Mahiru thinks his fingers are nice and coated with saliva, he slips them from his own mouth to his entrance. Slipping a finger slowly inside. “Hnn…” Mahiru lets out a pained moan, closing his eyes to work himself inside and out. Kuro watching closely as the other inserts another finger within himself after a little bit of being accustomed to one finger. Kuro didn’t want to touch himself right there and then, watching his Eve prepare himself right over his _very_ heated dick. That’ll make him more desperate than what he was already. Mahiru opened his eyes, panting and really in need to be filled with something much _much bigger_ . Catching the look in Kuro’s eyes, grinning. “Almost done..~” Mahiru only grinned wider when he heard Kuro let out a groan, closing his eyes. That gave Mahiru the opportunity to slide out his fingers and sliding Kuro’s trousers and undergarments down just enough to watch Kuro’s member spring to life in front of him. Kuro gasping at the sudden rush of cold air to his dick, widening his eyes. “Got you~” Mahiru positioned over Kuro’s member, sliding down with a long groan. “Ha…” _‘Finally’_  Kuro wanted to say, but he knew the other was probably waiting for him to beg for this. “Are you...Ha…~ able to last awhile without touching me, Kuro?” Mahiru challenges, taking an experimental grind against the other. Hearing the hitch of each other’s breath. “Such….a pain..” Kuro squints, getting frustrated with Mahiru’s damn demanding attitude during this intimate time. He’s about to just do the damn job for this damn Eve. “Like you- Hmn…~ A-Aren’t.” Mahiru countered, lifting himself off his partner, only to plunge back onto the vampire, earning a raspy moan from Kuro. Mahiru wanted to hear the sounds from this lazy vampire, just for fun. So he continues lifting on and off Kuro, listening to his own and Kuro’s moans.   
  
“Oww..What a burn…” Kuro groaned out, gripping onto Mahiru’s thighs, trying _not_ to move his hips with Mahiru’s. “So you admit?” Mahiru stopped for a moment, making Kuro snap. Kuro immediately flipping positions and Mahiru gasping at the sudden flip. “That’s it…!” Kuro rammed himself into Mahiru, speeding up. His Eve would take it, he did last time. Mahiru knew that it would make the other snap, so he melts into the moment, slipping his arms around Kuro’s shoulders and tightening his legs around Kuro’s waist. Drawing out a loud pleasured moan, remembering that they’re in Tetsu’s and Hugh’s place, so he quickly quiets down. “K-Kuro..!” Mahiru begs, oh he begs for the other to touch him or he feels like he’ll explode. “T-Touch me…” Kuro did just that, tugging at Mahiru’s neglected member, stoking the member in earnest. “Y-Yeah..! There..!” Mahiru keens, Kuro found his prostate quite quickly, Kuro not pausing a moment to stop to see if he’s okay. Though he did grin, hearing the ero things he wanted Mahiru to say. He could tell his brother later, maybe. “Damn it…” Kuro cursed, low. Ducking his head to nip all over Mahiru’s shoulder. He’s close and by the whining and the writhing Eve beneath him, he’s close aswell. “I-Is that..all you got?” Mahiru challenged again, coaxing the other to go fast because he’s so close that he could already be shivering like a leaf right now. Mahiru starts chanting Kuro’s name as he slammed into the other harder and faster like the other wanted so desperately. Mahiru couldn’t say a thing only the name of the person he can’t stop thinking, he wanted to yell, scream, tell the other that he’s doing so damn well, but he doesn’t have any energy and the name he’s calling out seems to become unidentified noises.   
  
It doesn’t take long for the vampire to release his seed deep within the tight velvety passage, Mahiru following behind, tightening his insides to proclaim Kuro’s experience. Ramming himself into the other as he rides out his orgasm, pumping Mahiru’s over sensitive member to help ride out his aswell.   
  
Kuro tugs the other back up so Mahiru would be sitting on his lap and hunched over Kuro’s shoulder, panting softly as the euphoria dies down and the ringing in his ears silence. “J-Jeez...Kuro…” Mahiru chuckled tiredly, “You fucked me like an animal…” Mahiru refrains from using vulgar words, but his mind isn’t in the right place to care. “You wanted it…” Kuro shrugs, lifting Mahiru off himself, watching his seed spill out from the overused hole. Watching it drop down his creamy thighs. Kuro tears his eyes away to kiss Mahiru’s lips.   
  
“A bath sounds great right about now. What do you say?” Mahiru offers, kissing the other back with his usual bright sunny smiles that could blind people. “Sounds great.” Kuro nods, “Do you have extra clothes?” “Of course I do.” Mahiru smiles, getting up wobbly to the bath that connects to the room they’re currently staying at for now. “I’ll do the water, you can clean up.” Mahiru grins, running into the bathroom to start the water.   
  
“But you started all this!”   
  
“And you finished it, Kuro~”   
  
“You’re such a pain, you know that?”   
  
“So I’ve been told.” Mahiru chuckles, hearing ruffling in the room.   
  
“Love you Kuro~”   
  
“Love you too, you damn pain in the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys! If you ever want to speak to me about anything, you can stalk me in Elsword NA, IGN: Hyueon. Lv.99 Mastermind. I do play KR and JP aswell but still! Friend me if you'd like~ If you already know me, then that's great xd hope to play with you guys! (I'm really damn lazy so I don't do dungeons often.)


	24. Preparation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Meet Wrath! Lol Wow much longer chapter this time! Whew~ Anyways there will be more moments like this! Also, I will add something steamy for Lawlicht. Thanks again for the ideas RedZeveRin! More ideas will be on the next one since you already know where this is going~

The morning after seemed to be much better when you’re cuddled so close to your partner’s chest, Mahiru smiles, yawning and twining his fingers with the hand secured around his waist. Surprisingly he doesn’t feel much pain from last night's activity. Kuro fell asleep before he did so Kuro doesn’t know Mahiru is actually wearing his boyfriend’s shirt. Mahiru will explain later about the reason. The shirt just smells like his partner and he likes the smell of the other. It’s weird and he knows it well enough.    
  
There’s a knock on the door, a woman’s voice on the other side calling for Kuro. “Ash? Wor-Kun said you are in here. I want to see you, it’s been awhile.” The woman said, Mahiru doesn’t know who this woman is but she sounded close to Kuro and he wants to feel jealous, but she knows Gluttony- wait. Could this woman be Wrath?    
  
“He’s here. You can come in.” Mahiru calls out, quiet enough to let his partner sleep. Wrath opens the door to see the two. Smiling once she saw his brother curled up against the Eve. “Not bad of a sight. Never expected this.” The Mother said, walking over to crouch down and poke her brother’s cheek. “Ash. Wake up. I didn’t come here to watch you sleep.” Wrath frowned, though she wasn’t sad, it was her normal expression. Kuro did open his eyes after being poked on the cheek 5 or 6 times, Mahiru lost count. “Wrath…?” Kuro yawned, pulling himself away to sit up and rub his eyes. “Gluttony sent you here?” He asked, looking at his sister tiredly. “He came with me actually.” Wrath answers, pointing outside of the door. “Lawless and his Eve are here too. They seem to have known we’d come.” She continues, resting a hand on her brother’s bedhead hair. Mahiru watching silently before looking at the door, which Wrath closed just in case. “I was wondering- well, no everyone wants to have a family movie day. All siblings with their Eves. So You, Mahiru, Me, Gluttony, Envy, Mikuni, Lily, Misono.. So on. What do you say?” Wrath finished, looking between the Eve and Kuro. Mahiru wanted to say something but this conversation is between the siblings and he doesn’t want to ruin it. “Sounds...Alright. If they start talking in the middle of the movie, they’ll be kicked out.” Kuro said, Wrath nodding in agreement. “I will tell the others. Breakfast is ready for you two in the dining room.” Wrath got up, went to the door and opened it. “Oh, Ash. I’ve been needing to give you something from where me and Gluttony live.” She speaks, tossing an golden apple charm for Kuro. Kuro catching it and looking at it. “It’s great. Thanks.” Kuro lets himself smile at his Sister, Wrath giving him a nod and a smile. “If you want anything else then let us know.” Wrath excuses herself out of the room, letting the two look at the charm. “Wow it’s really nice of her to give you this!” “Yeah...Maybe because I actually asked for one from Gluttony, but this one is nice..” Kuro agrees, clipping the charm on his DS. “I think Gluttony has one for you too. Should we go see?” Mahiru asks, getting up and quickly putting on his jacket so Kuro doesn’t see his shirt being worn by him. “Yeah okay.” Kuro nods, getting out of the futon and fixing his hair.    
  
They head out to the dining room to eat their meals, Wrath made Kuro her homemade apple sauce and he complimented her for it. Mahiru keeps silent because this family moment is one of the best he’d seen Kuro act so free to be himself before the death of the creator. He sips his tea slowly as he watches Wrath drop to her knees and lean against Kuro’s back, giving him a massage. “Ash, you have too much stress in your shoulders. You need to take care of yourself.” Wrath said, looking at Mahiru with her angry looking expression. “W-Why are you looking at me?! Why are you so mad?” “I’m not mad. I just act cool.” She says, continuing to give her older brother a massage. Listening to the relaxed sigh afterwards. “Yeah...I try but it’s such a pain...Mom.” Kuro sighs, widening his eyes when Wrath forces him to arch his back as it cracks. “All this tension too. Mahiru, don’t let Ash do so much, he’s fragile.” Wrath looks at the said Eve who widened his eyes with concern of his partner. “I-I see! Okay!” Mahiru defends himself, watching as Wrath drags Kuro away from the table to relieve the tension in his muscles and bones. “NII-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?” Hyde yells out, running over to his brother’s side, who is just laying face first on the floor. “He’s fine.” Wrath cuts in, pushing Hyde away from Kuro while she continues helping her brother. “He called me Mom so I must do my job to take care of him.” Wrath says, looking at Hyde with determination, you could just see the sparkle in her eye, hoping she gets more praise from the older. Lily pops out of nowhere and drags Hyde back. “You shouldn’t bother her when she’s helping Ash.” Lily chuckles nervously, watching Wrath continue her work on straightening Kuro’s back. “HNN! Okay Wrath I’m f-INE…” Kuro gasps, feeling another crack, going limp onto the floor. “Not yet. Hold still.” Wrath continues, until Gluttony walks in. “ASH! THERE YOU ARE! I NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!” He yells, running towards the cat and the wolf. “Yeah….but Mom is killing me so maybe have it on my grave.” “I am not killing you, I would never. I’m helping you.” Wrath answers back, cracking the area of his lower back. “Well since you got Wrath’s golden apple, I got a pig charm..~ “ Gluttony smiled when Kuro let his hand out to see it as Gluttony sets it on the palm of his hand. “It’s nice.” Kuro said, gasping again when Wrath finds another spot that needs to be relieved. “Oh. I don’t think I asked...but Kuro, how old are you?” Mahiru speaks up, tilting his head. “I’m 800 years old-” “He’s 18.” Wrath answers for him, trying to find another place that still has tension. “Oh! Much older than me.” Mahiru smiles, “though you must be way older since you can’t age and all.” He adds, drinking the rest of his beverage. “I was 18 when I was first turned into a vampire….” Kuro stops, not wanting to continue, Mahiru, Wrath and Gluttony saw this too and decide not to continue to bug him about it, the other two servamps know how they were turned into one as well so they know how Kuro feels at the moment.    
  
“Now you’re done.” Wrath backs off, helping Kuro sit up. “Oh wow….My body feels so relaxed….I don’t know what to do now...Thanks Mom.” Kuro gave Wrath a thumbs up and Wrath hugs him like he’s her child. “Anytime Ash.” She smiles, looking over to Gluttony who hugs Kuro on the other side. Mahiru fumbles out his phone and takes a picture quickly. Smiling at the sight, Kuro wrapping his arms on both siblings, the other siblings within the house tumble on the oldest, creating a doggy pile of siblings. “ALRIGHT! You guys are killing me!” Kuro says at the bottom of five siblings. Wrath, Gluttony, Hyde, Hugh, and Lily. “We just need Jeje, then we have everyone~” Hyde says, rubbing his cheek between Kuro’s shoulder blades, Mahiru taking more pictures because he thinks this is funny as well as cute. “We finally get the brother we’ve always wanted~” Hyde adds, having the oldest sigh and try to lift everyone off him. Which it worked even if he looks weak at first, looking back to the siblings that fell off him. “You guys are such a pain…” Kuro smiled, rubbing his siblings’ heads like a good brother should. “So what about that movie?” Hugh pipes in, jumping up to Kuro’s shoulder to take a seat. “Well..It depends on what Jeje and Mikuni are doing. And Lily and Bastard-chan will do today.” Kuro said, looking at his kneeling siblings before him. “Everyone get up already…” Kuro adds, literally lifting everyone from under their arms to stand up. “Wow! Kuro you’re really tall!” Mahiru looks at the other,  _ he’s not tall as Lily but wow! _  Mahiru thought. “See? This is why I had to help him. He needs to be the older brother here so he must look the part.” Wrath said, resting her hand on Kuro’s cheek. “Yeah...Anyways. Wrath…” Kuro pauses, “candy apples?” Wrath quickly nods and drags Kuro off into the kitchen. “There she goes! Anything that has apples in it, she’ll make.” Gluttony laughs, looking at Mahiru. “How did you two meet?” He asks, having Mahiru think about it for awhile. “Well honestly I met him when I was on my way home from school, I thought he was an ordinary cat in the alleyway, and I gave him a collar and named him. I went to school that day and saw that the television was on. Thinking that I probably left it on. Then I saw his human form and I nearly beat him with a mop…” Mahiru chuckled nervously, bowing his head in guilt. “I accidentally called his name… Which he warned me not to….and well that’s how the contract happened...and I forced him to take my blood because I wanted to save my friends...Now we’re here.” Mahiru finished, everyone glaring at Mahiru. “W-What?!” Mahiru freaked out, getting the glares.    
  
“You beat our brother? How dare you, are you this rude to people?”    
  
“I DIDN’T KNOW OKAY?! HE WAS IN MY HOUSE AND I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS THE CAT UNTIL I FELL BACK AND OPENED THE CURTAIN”    
  
“You could’ve killed him!”    
  
“OH HE’S A VAMPIRE! YOU GUYS ARE IMMORTAL TO LIGHT!”    
  
“What is he wasn’t?! We could’ve lost him!”    
  
“Enough! Both of you!” Wrath chimes in, followed behind was the oldest brother himself, eating her candy apples she made him.    
  
That makes Gluttony and Mahiru stop to turn to the siblings walking out of the kitchen. Both scared that she has to raise her voice to stop their bickering. Lily trembling in fear at the raise of voice. “There will be no bickering about Ash when he’s away. I wouldn’t allow anyone to talk behind someone’s back when I’m here.” She says. Looking at the oldest to see if she’s saying the right thing. Kuro rests a hand on his sister’s shoulder and sighs. “It’s okay, Mahiru is just telling them the story on how we met.” Kuro reassured her, rubbing her hair brotherly again. She nods and looks back at the terrified two. “I’m not mad. Just don’t talk about someone without their permission to do so.” She states, receiving a nod from the two. “Alright. I will find Jeje and Mikuni. We’ll meet at the movie theater at 7.” Lily said, wanting to get out of there instantly. “Misono has someone to meet also, we’ll be back later.” He finishes, running off to find his Eve.    
  
Kuro sighs and eats his final candy apple slice so he could hug Mahiru from behind.   
  
“I’m so tired….”    
  
“You’re always tired! Get some more coffee!”    
  
“I could make you a candy apple espresso. Ash.” Wrath takes his attention from Mahiru, giving her a nod. “Sounds great. Thanks.” Kuro smiles, watching her head back into the kitchen.    
  
“She’s real motherly, isn’t she..” Mahiru said.    
  
“The best one we have in this family.” Kuro replies, Kuro didn’t know when Hugh left his shoulder, but Tetsu and Hugh are already coming back to meet the others, as well as Licht and Hyde following behind. Bickering about pianos and what not. It was funny to see until Wrath comes out and yells at the two.    
  
“Hey, Ash?” Wrath pulls him away to talk to her brother alone, making Mahiru concerned after having his partner pulled away again.    
  
“Yeah?” Kuro leans against the door frame of the kitchen. “Would you like to come back with us someday? You could see our home. Also, if you ever lose Mahiru. You could always live with us, away from everyone until you settle down. Would that be okay?”   
  
Kuro frowns, looking down at his feet before smiling up at her. Resting a hand on her head like he did with Hyde awhile back. “That would be fine. I doubt I’d lose Mahiru that fast...but I will. I will also tell Mahiru about the trip too. I think I met your Eve once in the past before I slept for so long. We could see his grave if you want.” Kuro said, patting her shoulder lightly. “That would be great...Thanks Ash.” Wrath nods, “Also, here.” She hands him the coffee for the other to taste. Kuro takes the mug and blows on the hot liquid, taking a sip soon after. “You know what, you’re in charge of my coffee now.” Kuro compliments. Watching her brighten up, “Good. I won’t fail you.” She says, moving past his brother to the others, announcing her new role.    
  
“Maybe I am cut out for a brother afterall…..Such a pain…” Kuro sighs to himself, turning to watch his family and the two Eves talk about coffee. The ends of his lips tugging into a smile.    
  
“Come on Kuro! We gotta get home and get ready for the movie!” Mahiru calls out, smiling brightly at him.    
  
“I’m coming. It’s only 12:20…..What a pain….” Kuro drinks the last drop of his coffee, setting it down into the sink. heading out of the kitchen towards his Eve. “It’s still okay to be prepared!” Mahiru pouts, “Yeah….fine…..” Kuro has no choice to agree.    
  
“Today is going to be a real pain in the ass….”    
  
“Not if you make it that way, Kuro~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who comments and leave Kudos! These comments make me laugh harder than Tsubaki lol but anyways thanks for enjoying! It makes my day!


	25. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! There's a little surprise and someone FINALLY told me that it's a good idea! So, without further ado! Here you go! Thanks to Bloodied+king+dragon and RedZeveRin! Thanks you two!

Mahiru and Kuro packed their things, being watched by the siblings as they go. “Could we see where Ash lives?” Gluttony and Wrath asked Mahiru, since it’s his apartment afterall. Mahiru nods and looks at the oldest brother with a smile. “Looks like you’re being a great brother now, Kuro~” Mahiru said, getting Kuro’s attention from folding up the futon. “Can’t deal…” Kuro tries to deny, but he agrees with Mahiru deep down. All he wanted was to belong somewhere, to feel needed and not be afraid to show himself in front of others without having them scared since he’s a monster, a feared one in fact. He really wants to get along with his siblings too or things will turn hellish and he doesn’t want that either.    
  
Mahiru walks over to hug his partner from behind, like what he did earlier to him. “Hey. Whatever you’re thinking about right now. Stop it, you’re loved here and that’s what you’ll always be. You got it?” Mahiru nuzzles his cheek between Kuro’s shoulderblades, hugging him tighter so he understands that he won’t leave and that he’ll always be his Eve and boyfriend until death. “Yeah...I know….Such a pain…” Kuro sighs, “You’re going to break my ribs if you keep holding onto me this tightly.” Kuro tried wiggling out of his Eve’s grasp the best he could, Mahiru gets an idea and looks over to where Wrath and Gluttony are at right now and decided. What’s more fun than tickling their brother? We’ll see.    
  
“Hey guys. You think what I’m thinking?” Mahiru winked at the siblings at the doorway. Gluttony immediately getting the idea and heading towards the pair. “Don’t you dare….” Kuro warns, struggling to get away. “Sorry Ash.~ I always wanted to find your weaknesses.” Gluttony steps forward, quickly finding his brother’s sides, giving them a firm squeeze. Hearing  a soft squeak from the older, quickly giving another squeeze, hearing a choke and a soft giggle. “Oh come on Ash~ Speak up!” Gluttony smirked, tickling his stomach to hear a soft laughter from the brother. “Alright leave him be.” Wrath steps in to separate them. “Awww! That wasn’t even enough yet!” Gluttony growls, crossing his arms in disappointment. “I know, you could do something with him later, but for now they need to go home and we’re following them since they allowed. “Who said I allowed it?” Kuro broke in, “You know you would when it comes to us, Ash.” Wrath says, crossing her arms as well. “Damn…” Kuro sighs, finally being set free from Mahiru. “If you want to come then go ahead.” Kuro nods his permission and grabs his bag with clothes in it. “Let’s go.” Kuro waves a hand, leaving everyone in the room.    
  
“Didn’t expect that to go so well.” Mahiru speaks up, grabbing his own bag.    
  
“That means he loves us. Of course it will go well.” Wrath shrugs, heading out the door with Gluttony running out to catch up with Kuro. “Sometimes I’m wondering how this family stands each other…” Mahiru chuckles to himself, heading out as well.    
  
\------------   
  
Everyone got together before the time of the movie, nobody except Gluttony knows of what movie genre they’re gonna watch, Kuro complains about if it’s a romance movie then he’s not coming. Gluttony said that it definitely wasn’t that because he’ll be bolting out the door the moment a romance movie ever starts. Everyone laughs at that, nobody seems to like romance except Lily of course and Hyde surprisingly.   
  
“Kuro? Why do you keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face?” Mahiru raises an eyebrow in concern, making Kuro look away and fumble with something in his pocket. “Yeah, a part of your hair is sticking up and it’s weird.” Kuro shrugs, walking up to fix the problem. “There.” “Thanks~” Mahiru hugs the other, quite tightly. “Where would I be without you?” Mahiru adds, snuggling his face into Kuro’s neck, earning a slight shiver. “No clue, now don’t get all gushy on me...What a pain….” Kuro mumbles, making Mahiru pout and let go. “Fineee. Are you ready for the movies or what?” Mahiru asks, grabbing Kuro’s other hand that’s not in his pocket at the moment. “Yeah..We have to pick the Greed pair...They’ll be late if we don’t remind them…” Kuro groans, twining their fingers tightly. “Ah yes you’re right. Shall we?” Mahiru smiles, that damn smile that kills him every fucking time. “Yeah…”    
  
They head out to get the two troublemakers, heading to their small mansion. Of course it makes sense.    
  
They were allowed in to see Crantz with a soft blush on his face, “Uh...I don’t think it’s a good time t see them..” Crantz scratches the back of his head nervously. “Hm? Why is that?” Mahiru asked, tilting his head to the room that surely belongs to the pair. “Well….See yourselves..I guess..” Crantz steps aside for the two, the pair walking closer until they heard a single curse followed by moans. Kuro quickly covered Mahiru’s ears once he heard it. “We should give them time alone…” Kuro insists, getting a look from Mahiru before understanding what he means, blushing a deep crimson. “O-Oh...I see. Yeah.” Mahiru agrees, taking Kuro’s hands off his ears and moving quickly back to the front of the mansion. “Tell them to get their asses to the theater. If they’re late then they won’t be apart of the family movie.” Kuro says, with a bored expression. “U-Understood...I will tell them once they’ve….finished…” Crantz nodded, closing the door on the pair’s way out. “We’re never coming back if they’re going to be doing that.” Kuro cringes. “Agreed…” Mahiru nods, taking his partner’s hand and walking off to the movie theater, where every sibling is there with their Eves.    
  
“Where’s the damn Greed pair?” Misono crosses his arms, looking bored as hell sitting on his chair on the middle of the sidewalk, getting unwanted attention because of it. “Busy at the moment….Practice.” Mahiru lies, though they’re busy at the moment.    
  
“Well they have 30 minutes to finish up, or Ash won’t permit them to enter.” Wrath crosses her arms, with her grouchy expression. “Yes we know. Who wants to grab some crepes from the stand over there.” Mahiru points across the street, “I’ll pay.” He adds, everyone nodding and running over except for Kuro.    
  
“What’s wrong Kuro?” Mahiru asks, frowning at him with concern once again.    
  
“I….need to ask you something later...After the movie.” Kuro looks away and hides his face with his hood   
  
“That’s fine~ I’ll wait then~ For now we should eat something before we head in. Speaking of that…” Mahiru points behind him where the Greed pair are finally arriving. “They’re here.” He finished, taking Kuro’s hand to tug him over to the crepe stand to pay for their snacks.    
  
“Took you guys long enough.” Misono complained, taking a bite out of his snack and glaring daggers at the Greed pair. “We were practicing…” Hyde defends, wrapping an arm around Licht’s waist, getting a glare from his own Eve. “Anyways, everyone is here and Mikuni and Jeje are already inside, so let’s get in there before the movie starts.” Kuro announces, taking the lead in this family movie night. Everyone gets excited, not knowing what genre it is as well as knowing that Kuro would take the lead is something different and it was kind for him to take charge.  _ He’s really growing up.  _ Mahiru couldn’t help thinking about it, watching his partner push his family into the doors because they were being loud and stupid. It made him laugh.    
  
Once everyone was seated, the second and third row was reserved for the family. It almost felt like a dinner party, but they get entertainment and that’s much better than sitting in some chair eating food and talking about politics or something like that. Mahiru never been to once to know for sure, Kuro and his siblings probably did in C3. He won’t go there. Mahiru figured out that his partner wasn’t in his seat. He frantically looks around, asking his siblings where he went. Wrath shrugging since she’s on the other side of Kuro and Misono is beside him.    
  
He’s finally spotted bringing popcorn for those who asked for some earlier, without Mahiru’s knowledge of it.    
  
“You nearly gave me a heart attack Kuro! You need to tell me where you’re going next time!” Mahiru scolds in a whisper, hearing a sigh from the other as he passes Hyde his bucket of popcorn. “Oh quiet down. I’m not a child and you aren’t my parent. Shut up and enjoy the movie.” Kuro growls, looking at Mahiru, sighing again when he made the mistake of talking to his partner that way. “Sorry. I’ll tell you next time.” Kuro apologizes, Mahiru sees the discomfort and rests his cheek on his partner’s shoulder, smiling softly. “It’s alright. I won’t scold you like that again. I’m not your parent so I apologize.” Mahiru wraps his arms around Kuro’s and holds onto him tightly. “Oh. Everyone, this movie is 3D so get them from Wor-Kun.” Kuro tells the others, watching as Gluttony passes them out so that the others could put them on before it starts.    
  
It starts out like alright, everyone finally realizing it’s a horror movie, Mahiru clenching Kuro’s arm like his life will fade at any moment. Kuro looking at Mahiru, sighing as he frees his arm so he could wrap his arm around his partner, bringing him close to him. Mahiru quickly relaxing into the hold with a smile, if Kuro does this when they watch movies together, then he’ll sure will watch another horror movie if it gets Kuro to be this close and protective.     
  
The first jump scare was a killer, Mahiru quickly digging himself against Kuro’s side, whimpering. “Mahiru, they aren’t real. This is just a movie and I’m here to keep you safe, now stop digging into my side.” Kuro whispered, loud enough for Mahiru to hear. Mahiru nods and wrapped his arms to connect with Kuro’s side, taking in the scent of popcorn from him since he’s stealing some of Wrath’s popcorn, though she allows it of course.    
  
The other jump scares weren't that bad, being it The Conjuring II, Mahiru already watched the first one with his friends, so he wanted to watch this with someone, he kept forgetting so now he’s surrounded by people he trusts to watch it with them. It makes him very happy to be here right now.    
  
The movie ends, everyone sighing that they’ve gotten through it without having a heart attack and dying. Mahiru looks at his partner, looking almost bored, Mahiru can’t feel any trembling from the other as well. Meaning he’s not even scared! “Kuro! How were you not scared?!” Mahiru kept his voice down, not wanting to be heard by the viewers leaving the theater. “Huh? Oh. I’ve seen much scarier things than this. So it’s not scary in my opinion.” Kuro shrugs, taking off the 3D glasses. Mahiru pouts and got up when his partner did. “You’re going to have to sleep with me because I’m probably going to get nightmares for a week!” Mahiru chuckles, nervously. “Don’t I already sleep with you?” Kuro arched a brow at the other, Mahiru facepalming himself because  _ Yes  _ Kuro sleeps with him anyways.   
  
Once everyone piles out of the theater, complimenting Kuro and Gluttony for the best time of their life. Kuro remembers about the important question that has been on his mind since yesterday. He turns to Mahiru, grabbing the other’s hand and hesitantly gets down on one knee, pulling out the tiny box within his pocket, Opening it up for his Eve to see.    
  
“Mahiru...Will you…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now if you guys want to know me. Here's some information! 
> 
> I am male, 18, Japanese.  
> Name: Seiichi Nakagawa, my Username is quite obvious lol.  
> I speak English (Of course) Korean and some Chinese. (learning still;;)  
> I write angst sometimes but I am a fudanshi lol. shit.  
> I actually have long hair to my shoulder blades lol;; I don't want to cut it...  
> If you have any questions, I'm all ears! Thanks for enjoying this work! It makes my day knowing I'm making people happy!


	26. The excitement never stops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who celebrate Thanksgiving, I wish you a happy holidays! Also Thanks for that killer reaction idea from your dear Co-Author! RedZeveRin!

There was a bunch of yelling, not that Mahiru paid attention to. Kuro, his partner was proposing to him. There was so many emotions flowing through him right now, happy, excited, worried and scared. Happy that Kuro went out of his comfort zone to get down on one knee and give him a ring, excited because this is his first ever and excited that he gets to have his first with Kuro in everything, worried about what his uncle would say once he tells the man, and scared because he’s underage and he doesn’t know the age you have to be to get married. He doesn’t want to disappoint his partner, so he answers.    
  
“You need to propose better. Come back when you say it right.” Mahiru jokes, though by the look of shock from Kuro, he quickly changes his mind and drops to his knees to hug him. “I’m joking Kuro, Of course I will! Anything with you!” Mahiru smiled happily, feeling Kuro hug him back just as tight.    
  
“Wow..Nii-san proposed to his Eve before I did to mine.” Hyde said, clapping at the lovely scene in front of him.    
  
“What?” Licht looked over to his clapping partner with a raised brow.    
  
“I-I’m kidding Angel-chan…~”    
  
“Don’t joke around you shit rat! Get down on your knee and propose to me damn it!” Licht forced the hedgehog down and that surprised Hyde. “Angel-babe, would you be my angel forever?” Hyde grins, taking his hand and placing a kiss onto his Eve’s knuckles.    
  
“You suck..but sure.” Licht turns his head with a blush, Hyde quickly hugging the other. “Double marriage Nii-san!” Hyde calls out to the other with excitement and happiness. Wrath wiping her stray tears, Mikuni leaning up against a wall with Jeje, enjoying the moment with a soft smile. Lily and Misono nodding in acceptance of their engagements and Hugh and Tetsu watching silently. Gluttony was too busy taking engagement photos of the two with tears in his eyes. “Our brothers are all grown up!” Gluttony cheers, looking over at Wrath who nods in agreement. “Should we all celebrate at Old Child’s place?” Wrath suggests, getting everyone’s attention. “Yeah! Sounds great! Mahiru smiled, Kuro slipping on the engagement ring onto his ring finger. Taking a moment to enjoy this moment the best he could. “I won’t leave you. Never in my life, got it?” Mahiru promised, placing a soft peck onto Kuro’s lips, watching as his partner nods. “Hyde, are you coming?” Mahiru asks, grabbing Kuro’s hand, twining his fingers with his new fiance. “Actually, we’ll celebrate it at home. We could do another thing together tomorrow though!” Hyde answers, taking his own partner’s hand into his. “We’ll see you all tomorrow..~” Hyde waves goodbye and runs off.    
  
“They’re going to fuck aren’t they?” Kuro sighs.    
  
“Most likely.” Mahiru shrugs, “Oh, give me your ring too so I could put yours on too.” Mahiru insists, smiling with pure happiness, like he’s going to a carnival for the first time. “Oh….Right.” Kuro nods, taking out the ring so Mahiru could slip it onto his finger. “It matches...It’s cute Kuro!” Mahiru almost jumps onto his partner, Kuro catching him and himself from falling. “Hey now, don’t drag me down with you.” Kuro groans, “Should we go drinking?” Lily asks, looking at Kuro with a smile. “I’m underage so I can’t…” Mahiru says in disappointment, Mahiru knows Kuro is the legal age since he looks 19 or 20. Plus, nobody cards you anyways. “Misono is underage as well. So it’s the siblings night then! Like a bachelor party but Eve’s will be with Eve’s and Servamps are with their siblings~ Sounds good?” Lily tilts his head, getting Kuro’s permission first. “Sounds okay.” Kuro nods. “Sounds good to me!” Mahiru agrees as well.    
  
“Everyone will meet up tomorrow, nobody get drunk except Ash since he’s the new engagement!” Lily swings an arm over Kuro’s shoulders with a smile. “Right….” Kuro sighs, looking at Mahiru with a smile. “Can we see too?” Mahiru asks, hoping to see his new fiance drunk. “Yes you may.” Lily nods, “Shall we?” Lily adds, “Hell yeah we are! Let‘s go Kuro!”    
  
“You people are so troublesome I could die…”    
  
“That’s what you always say! It’ll be fun!”    
  
“Alright lovebirds! No bickering until the morning after~” Lily winks, if he could get Kuro drunk, it means Mahiru has an advantage over Kuro and could do anything he wanted to his partner.    
  
“Fine..!” Mahiru pouts, getting the idea and looking over to Kuro. “It’ll be fun~ Enjoy it while you can~”    
  
“That’s what I’m trying to do…” Kuro sighs, smiling softly at the others in front of him.    
  
_ That’s why I proposed... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry for short chapter, I have a headache and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow and leave everyone in a cliffhanger so here you go! Happy holidays everyone!


	27. Welcome home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted this! Thanks to RedZeveRin, Yato-gami and Servamp+fan for the ideas! If I didn't use an idea you gave me in this chapter, it will be upcoming! So Yato will get the surprise party and Servamp+fan will get the double wedding and Jealous Kuro! Thanks for enjoying! Have a safe weekend!

They all end up at the onsen, drinks and all. Mahiru kept looking over his shoulder to Kuro drinking whatever alcoholic drink Lily kept pushing over to him. The way Kuro’s face was already flushed after 4 drinks is already questioning whether Kuro is actually a lightweight or a heavyweight.    
  
“You keep looking behind you, is there anything wrong?” Misono caught him, rolling his eyes with a palm against his cheek. “O-Oh yeah I’m fine. Just wondering how much Kuro could drink before he’s drunk.” Mahiru chuckles, looking over his shoulder again, watching the other drink his 7th shot of alcohol. “How many so far?” “He just drank his 7th one.” Mahiru hears a hum from Misono and turned to face him. “What is it?” Mahiru asked, tilting his head. “Nothing. Just wondering what your uncle would do when he hears of this.” Misono shrugged, looking behind Mahiru to watch the siblings drink and mess around while the Eves are all together. “I think he’ll have a heart attack, but he would accept….Maybe embarrass me and joke...but I don’t think he’ll mind it…” Mahiru chuckles nervously, looking at Mikuni watching the siblings as well. “He shouldn’t mind that his nephew is all grown up~ Like how my dear young brother is acting so mature!” Mikuni grins, wrapping his arm around Misono protectively. “Don’t go looking at dear Misono with those lustful eyes!” Mikuni gasps, “SINCE WHEN?!” Mahiru growls, Misono pushing his annoying brother away. “That could be true though, he would be happy that I’m growing up, but that’s what he said when I was younger.” Mahiru sighs out, looking over his shoulder again. “He probably doesn’t know you rolled that way. He would probably think that you’re engaged to a pretty woman instead of a pretty annoying male.” Mikuni said, resting his chin on the knuckles of his hands. Mahiru laughs softly, “Yes you may be right.” Mahiru frowns, smiling and chuckling softly when he saw Kuro slam his head onto the table with a groan. “Everyone! Attention!” Lily calls out, tapping a spoon against a glass. “Ash is a heavyweight. 15 shots of alcohol.” Lily laughs, looking at Gluttony who is already out at 6 shots, Wrath who’s still going past 15 and Jeje who only drank 4 shots. Hugh didn’t participate since it’ll be unprofessional of him. “Say….We have to plan the wedding don’t we?” Mahiru asked, looking at the brothers. “Well yes that’s true. It depends on what day you want the wedding.” Misono raised a brow, letting out a sigh. “Well I want it soon. I want to be with Kuro for as long as I live so I want to be known as his partner by a ring and by chain.” Mahiru said, smiling, daydreaming about how they’ll look like when they’re at the altar, ready to become an official family. He’ll have 6 siblings, well 7 to count Tsubaki, but it’s worth it. He won’t mind having so much family with him, Kuro could finally have an adult as a family too, an Uncle. It’s the best he could do but all of these stress of being together for a whole year, everything they’ll do will have their worth.    
  
  
“Mahiru..~ You can take him home now, he had quite enough…~” Lily tells the Eve with a nervous smile, resting a hand on Kuro’s head, who’s dead drunk after 20 shots now. “Oh okay.” Mahiru nods, walking over to his partner. “Uh, Kuro…? Could you turn into a cat? I can’t carry you in your human form.” Mahiru kisses the top of Kuro’s head, hoping the other could still understand him while he’s intoxicated. Kuro listens, turning into a cat like Mahiru said, letting Mahiru pick him up and carry him home after he excused himself from his friends and new family.    
  
They arrived home, Mahiru setting Kuro down on the couch to watch the other transform back to human. “Jeez Kuro, you’re almost the walking dead here.” Mahiru chuckles, taking off his jacket to lay on his partner, forgetting that he is actually wearing Kuro’s shirt from this early morning. Mahiru watches as Kuro groans and lays his head back. “Kuro are you okay? Do you need water? I’ll go get you some-” Kuro interrupts his Eve with a grab of his wrist, pulling his partner onto his lap. “Kuro..?” Mahiru raised a brow, not getting what Kuro is doing right now until he felt it. “Kuro, did you just get an erection from seeing me in your shirt?” Mahiru chuckles, but by the turn of the other’s face tells him  _ yes  _ he did. “That’s really adorable Kuro.” Mahiru smiles, grinding against it to hear a gasp followed by a drawn out moan. “Mahiru…” Kuro grabs hold of Mahiru’s collar and brings the other closer to connect his lips against the other’s hearing a small squeak, but kissing back with passion. Everything gets more intimate, Kuro’s hands sliding up Mahiru’s waist, Mahiru hands twining in Kuro’s hair as they shove their tongues down each other’s throats, both of them not hearing the door unlock.    
  
“Mahiru!  I’m back!” Tooru calling out from the front door, Mahiru quickly forcing himself away, he doesn’t want to, not when he could make Kuro do so many pleasurable things as well as him do the same to pleasure his older partner.    
  
“Uncle I-I can explain!” Mahiru widened his eyes, the scene that’s currently in front of his Uncle is probably very inappropriate and he has no excuses.    
  
“Uh no, I mean will I still be eating dinner here or do you want me somewhere else?”    
  
“UNCLE!!” Mahiru’s eye twitched as he removed himself from Kuro’s lap, hearing a disappointed sigh from his partner. Which it made Mahiru guilty for moving.  Mahiru sighs and goes into the kitchen to prepare his Uncle a meal so he won’t complain.    
  
Tooru sits down next to Kuro with a smile, “Well I didn’t know my sweet innocent nephew would choose a male partner! This is such a surprise to come home to. Here kid, here’s some water, you smell like alcohol.” Tooru says, handing a unopened bottle of water to the other beside him, watching Kuro open it and take an experimental sip just in case. “My name is Shirota Tooru, what’s yours- wait a minute I’ve seen you before! The last time I’ve seen you was when I was going to hit you with a mop! I apologize, I didn’t know you lived with my sweet Nephew!” Tooru apologizes, bowing his head. “I should’ve thought you were Mahiru’s roommate, he does live alone so of course he’d want company while I’m gone, I should’ve considered it before hurting you.” Kuro lets out a sigh and stretches, sobering up much faster now. “Don’t worry about it, Mahiru won’t mind it.” he shrugs, looking over to the kitchen. Tooru gave a nod and a smile, having received forgiveness from the blue haired stranger. Kuro couldn’t say that he was the cat he met so he goes with his original name. “I’m Sleepy Ash….I know it’s strange...blame my parents.” Kuro introduced himself, shaking Tooru’s hand upon introduction. “Nice to meet you Sleepy Ash. Could I call you Ash?” Tooru asked, freeing his hand from the other. “Sure, my siblings do too.” Kuro nods.    
  
“Siblings? How many you got?”    
  
“Seven.”    
  
“Wow! Your family must be busy! Who’s the oldest?”    
  
“Agreed. I am the oldest.”    
  
“How old are you?”    
  
“18, but my birthday is coming up.”    
  
“When’s your birthday?”   
  
“December 31st.”    
  
“Uncle stop interrogating him already..” Mahiru sighs, bringing out a cooked meal, hot and ready for him. “But I want to know who you’re dating, is that a problem to protect you from men that want to use you?” Tooru frowns, taking the plate from Mahiru to begin eating after saying a small prayer. “That is fine...but K- Ash protects me from men like that...Though I actually never met anyone like that because Ash gets really terrifying when someone keeps giving me those flirty looks...He’s the protective type.” Mahiru smiles at the sobering Kuro on the couch, watching a pout cross his features.    
  
“Really?! That’s great! I’ll put Mahiru in your hands then Ash! Keep him safe! He was such a cry baby when he was younger so he needs protection!” Tooru puts a hand on Kuro’s head and ruffles it like a father would. “Uncle stop embarrassing me…! I wasn’t a cry baby!” Mahiru growls, blushing softly. Looking at Kuro in the eyes, “We’ve been together for a year now, I think he can do better than just protect me. He helps me too.” Mahiru smiles, blush not leaving his face.    
  
“I see rings on both of your fingers, you never told me you got married!” Tooru nearly cried before Mahiru cut him off, “We just got engaged actually. Today so you’re good.” Mahiru sighs, again. “I see! I’m glad I came home then! Thinking simply, we should do a simple wedding. Not too big but it will be fun!” Tooru cheered, rambling on about simple decorations and chairs and other things including the cake. “That’s what I was thinking, but there’s also Ash’s opinions too so it’s not what we decide, it’s what we all agree on.” Mahiru crosses his arms in front of his family, trying to look all grown up, because yes, he is already grown up since he got engaged, he wants to be that perfect partner Kuro ever gotten in his past. Though, Mahiru doesn’t see any competition to be honest.    
  
“Yes yes! You’re right kiddo.” Tooru agrees, turning his head to face the other. “Does all that sound good to you?” He asks, Kuro nodding because he’ll just be happy being with Mahiru, the wedding decorations won’t be important to him. “There you have it then! When is it so I could make sure I’m off on the day?” Tooru asks, turning to Mahiru once again, shoving food into his mouth with a soft hum. “Well, I was thinking soon because I want to be known as his husband to everyone.” Mahiru answers, smiling at Kuro who just give him a soft smile back. “How about a week then?” Tooru asks. “Yes! That sounds perfect! Does that sound good to you Ash?” Mahiru tilts his head to his partner. “Yeah.”    
  
“Then it’s set!” Tooru writes it down as an event on his phone in case he forgets later on. “Hey Ash. Why did you choose Mahiru? I know he’s amazing and all but what made you fall for him?”    
  
This made Kuro stop and think for a minute, looking between his partner and his Uncle trying to find the right words to tell Mahiru’s only family. “He saved me. He has a heart of gold and sometimes he’s reckless and I have to save him every time he gets into trouble and it’s such a pain...I give you credit for influencing him to be someone so caring...I probably won’t be here if it wasn’t for him…” Kuro admits, looking at Mahiru with a loving expression, Mahiru blushing into his hands. “Well that’s what I wanted to hear. I’m glad he found you then, the world is a big place for someone who lives alone with just an Uncle. I’m happy to welcome you into the family Ash, or should I say, Sleepy Shirota? I give you both my blessing.” Tooru smiled at the two, making Mahiru uncover his face to hug his uncle. “Thank you Uncle Tooru! I’ll remember this day forever!” Mahiru exclaimed, moving to hug Kuro tightly in his arms. “Well...Usually the partner take the one who proposes last name...So Mahiru Ash?” Kuro tilts his head in thought, trying to see if it sounds right. “Oh right! Yes, you’re correct. Still, welcome to the family Sleepy Ash! I hope you don’t regret what you’re getting into.” “Not in the slightest. I’m happy with your troublesome Nephew.” Kuro admits again, feeling a soft punch on his shoulder from his partner.    
  
“So does that mean my Nephew isn’t a virgin anymore?”    
  
“UNCLE!!” Mahiru bursts, blushing deeply again.    
  
“Do you guys use protection?”    
  
“ENOUGH OF THAT NOW! WE JUST HAD A MOMENT FOR A SECOND AGO!” Mahiru yells, “Y-Yes...we do…” Mahiru lies, just to keep his Uncle from speaking of that again.   
  
“Great! Well next time warn me when you’re going to have a moment on the couch. At least take it to the bedroom.” Tooru said, getting up and heading to the kitchen to wash his finished plate. “R-Right….Maybe warn us when you’re coming instead of walking in?”    
  
“But I live here too?”    
  
“WELL AT LEAST TEXT ME IN CASE OF US DOING SOMETHING INTIMATE!” Mahiru was now running off in complete embarrassment, which was incredibly cute to Kuro by all honesty.    
  
“He’s such a good kid, he may be troublesome but it seems you’re able to deal with his mothering side. That’s pure willpower in everything.”    
  
“It took at least a month to get used to it. Actually I’m still trying to deal with it...Such a pain, he’s grown up to be a housewife instead of the working husband.”    
  
“Aren’t you suppose to be the working husband? You’re older so that gives you more rights.”    
  
“That’s….True. I’ll use that next time.” Kuro gives his new Uncle-in-law a thumbs up and a smile. “Well I must get to bed, you two keep it down if you’re going to do something.” Tooru says, walking to his own bedroom, which Mahiru does clean in there while he’s away so he has something to sleep on when he gets back for visits. “We...probably won’t, he gets embarrassed way too quickly so you can sleep easy tonight...well as long as you’re here then we probably won’t do anything…” Kuro started walking to Mahiru’s bedroom, giving a few knocks against the door. “That’s fine with me! Don’t let me interrupt your couple time, let loose! We’re family..~ Good night Ash.” He says, giving a thumbs up before closing the door of his bedroom once he stepped inside, having Mahiru pull him in into their own room and closing the door as well.    
  
“Jeez….He’s such a pain..” Mahiru groans, smiling at having the use of Kuro’s catchphrase.    
  
“Hey get your own catchphrase….” Kuro smiles, looking at the other on the bed.    
  
“Also, tell me next time when you want to wear my clothing so I’m prepared.”    
  
“Damn it Kuro! Way to be romantic!” Mahiru gets up and pushes the other against the bed, Kuro chuckling as he sits correctly on it.    
  
“Sorry sweetheart.”    
  
“Don’t call me that!”    
  
Kuro thinks that today has been great, he doesn’t mind that his new Uncle-in-law would visit during a little moment on the couch, he just wonders what tomorrow will bring when the two are together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the funny thing that happened today was when I was drinking out of a straw and I just hate it when you forget you're kinda chewing on it and it stabs the back of your throat! Lol I nearly died! Rip: Seiichi. 1k98-2k16. 
> 
> Who here wants Negan dead? TWD fans say I!
> 
> Edit: AHH SORRY MY BRAIN GOT MIXED UP! KURO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON DECEMBER 31ST! Damn it don't give me coffee!


	28. Honesty [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ending this on Chapter 30 with an epilogue for chapter 31, I will also write another fic on this ship with Mpreg! Fascinating right? Lol I hope you enjoy!

“Mahiru Shirota Ash and Sleepy Shirota Ash! I’m heading out to the airport to meet a friend from work! I will be back before dark, don’t get into trouble! Ash protect my dear Nephew!” Tooru calls out, setting their breakfast on the table. “Breakfast is ready!” He leaves shortly after that, leaving the two laying awake in their bed due to the noise. “That doesn’t sound so bad, we get both of each other’s last names while we still have our own.” Mahiru tells the other tiredly, resting his cheek on Kuro’s chest. “Yeah…” Kuro agrees, running his fingers through Mahiru’s hair with a content smile. “We should get up...and I uh….wanted to continue what we  were doing last night...on the couch..” Mahiru blushed, looking up at Kuro’s face, looking at Kuro’s hangover face, eyes dilated, face still flushed a little and a little tint of pink n his cheeks. “Hm? Oh before your Uncle interrupted?” Kuro looks at the other, resting his hand on his cheek. Mahiru hiding his face against Kuro’s neck, sliding up to straddle Kuro’s lap again. “Yeah…~” Mahiru nods, letting Kuro sit up and hold his waist. Kuro fell asleep before him due to him being drunk so Mahiru decided to make everything easier by stripping off his pants and just let Kuro’s shirt stop at his hips. Who knew that Kuro’s shirt sizes are quite big on him? Yet it looks fitting for Kuro. “Well...It depends on how you are though...Will you be able to since your hangover?” Mahiru asks, running his hands through Kuro’s bed hair, smiling at the softness of it. “I can manage.” Kuro licked his way into Mahiru’s mouth, Mahiru letting him run his tongue over his palate, sliding a hand to the back of Kuro’s neck as he starts grinding against the other. They part with a groan, catching their breath to their needed lungs. Mahiru watches as the other strips off his shirt, throwing it to the side, only to grab hold of Mahiru and flip them over with Kuro between Mahiru’s thighs. Only to have Kuro grind against the other, hearing the soft moans from Mahiru, grinding back against the other on top. “K-Kuro….I can’t wait…” Mahiru moaned out, unbuttoning Kuro’s pants and sliding them down, along with his underwear so he could grasp Kuro’s heated member into his hand to stroke it, getting it ready. “Eager…” Kuro all but let him, letting the other work his hand against his now painfully hard dick. “Very much so.” Mahiru grinned mischievously, watching Kuro pull away once Mahiru worked him up so the other would remove his boxers. Kuro wasted no time his already wet finger into Mahiru’s hole, (Mahiru had no idea when the other sucked on his fingers.) to reach the deepest he could go without hurting him. Mahiru hide his fingers within Kuro’s scalp so he could bring the other down for a sloppy kiss, teeth and lips clashing with each others’ until they finally found a nice pace until they’re near breathless, Kuro swallowing up Mahiru’s moans and gasps, every time he moves his fingers over a bundle of sensitive nerves within the other. “Da-Damn it Kuro…!” Mahiru arched his back with a drawn out whine, letting Kuro know he struck those nerves again. Kuro knows that the other is impatient at this time, he decides to lengthen this out, he doesn’t think Mahiru would mind it much.    
  
Kuro moves his mouth to work on Mahiru’s neck, leaving marks from his shoulder to his chest. Kuro moved his free hand to rub his hand against Mahiru’s bare thigh, hearing a soft sigh from the Eve. Feeling Mahiru’s hands tug at his hard (not painfully) but it tells him that he’s doing a great job so far. Kuro continues working him up inside and out, kissing down and removing his hand from Mahiru’s thigh, who he whimpers at the loss, but he makes up for it by lifting his shirt to take in one nipple into his mouth and his other hand is pinching the other. Hearing louder whines from the younger, as well as the buck of his hips and intense pleading. “K-Kuro! I-I’m-” Mahiru let out a loud groan as he spilled his seed between their stomachs, getting a grin from the other.    
  
“You okay there?” Kuro slipped his fingers out, leveling himself to look at his Eve in the eyes.    
  
Mahiru took huge gulps of air into his deprived lungs, the orgasm took his breath away, the way Kuro pleasured him longer than expected was something new. It was great! He wanted to be filled with something  _ more  _ though, fingers don’t keep him from being like this.    
  
“I’m fine….Go ahead..” Mahiru nods, gripping onto Kuro’s arms that slide up to hold himself up on both sides of Mahiru’s waist. “Don’t dig your hands into me. If you’re going to do that, then my back is much better.” Kuro told the other, leaning down so Mahiru could wrap his arms around his shoulders to do just that. “Fine….Just do it already! I’m not a patient person.” “Not in the slightest.” Kuro chuckles, moving to comfortably settle himself between Mahiru’s thighs so he could easily push the tip of his member inside. Mahiru tensed up, digging blunt nails into Kuro’s shoulders, hearing a hiss from his partner. “S-Sorry.” Mahiru hid his face into Kuro’s neck, letting out a pained whimper after Kuro pushed the rest of his member into the hilt.    
  
Mahiru takes the moment to tug the other down to lock their lips again, twining their tongues together. Kuro sucking on Mahiru’s tongue to urge the other into his own mouth, mindful of the fangs. So the other could map out his own palate. Letting out muffled moans into the air, Mahiru moving back to break the kiss, panting heavily with a small dribble of drool escaping his kiss-swollen lips. Finally relaxing so the other could move. “Go ahead.” Mahiru gave his permission, closing his eyes with a moan as Kuro pulled out halfway to push right back in. Letting out a grunt from clenched teeth. The velvety and oh so warm walls are almost swallowing him up, he realizes that holding back won’t be easy.    
  
“Go crazy, Kuro….~” Mahiru cupped his cheeks, using the heels of his feet to some what push the other inside much deeper. “That’s a dangerous thing to say…” Kuro groans against the other’s neck, moving his hips to slam up into the other. “AH..!” Mahiru gasps, eyes widened with his head tilted back. “Y-Yeah just like that…” Mahiru tells the other, sliding his eyes closed as Kuro starts moving in a fast pace, mindful of any pain. Kuro keeps up the pace, keeping his hands on Mahiru’s waist to keep the Eve from moving around too much that he’ll hurt himself.    
  
By the loud keen from Mahiru, Kuro knows that he hit his partner’s prostate, continuously hitting it to bring the other over the pleasurable end. Feeling Mahiru meeting his thrusts with the rise of his hips, Digging his nails into the other with his head tilted back, with a pleasured cry as Kuro abused his prostate, voice growing hoarse from the constant use of his voice in a louder pitch.    
  
Mahiru met his end with the help of Kuro’s hand (Which he had no clue the other moved his hand whatsoever), spilling himself for the second time, going lax as he waits for the growling vampire to meet his own pleasurable end. Clenching his overused hole to swallow Kuro up into the wet heat, sighing in consent when Kuro slams himself into him one more time before releasing deep within, panting heavily as he rides out his orgasm, stopping once he’s finished. “Good…?” Kuro spoke up between breathes, receiving a tired smile from Mahiru. “Perfect.” Mahiru brought Kuro down to hug him, placing a kiss onto Kuro’s forehead before letting the other slip out from him, feeling the sticky seed flowing out onto the sheets. “We should clean up….I don’t want to be embarrassed by Uncle Tooru again once he finds out.” Mahiru chuckles, sitting up, wincing at the sudden dull pain of his body and the uncomfortable feeling of seed beneath him.    
  
Kuro moves from the mess, walking to the closet to prepare Mahiru’s clothing and his own for the bath. Heading towards that direction to start the water. Mahiru just smiles on the bed, watching the other move around for his sake. “You know..I really love you Kuro…” Mahiru tells the said vampire, who just walked out of the bathroom to get him. Kuro reacts, nodding at him with love in his eyes. “I do too...Even if you’re a pain in the ass.” Kuro admits, taking the other’s hand so he could escort his new fiance into the bathroom for a bath. “Well aren’t you the cute one?” Mahiru teases, taking off Kuro’s shirt he was wearing, settling into the warm bath with some help. Looking down to see that Kuro pulled up his boxers so it wouldn’t be awkward. Mahiru didn’t see the other take off his pants so it was probably a way of keeping it clean? It didn’t make sense.    
  
“Give me your head.” Kuro ordered playfully, kneeling outside of the tub with the shampoo in his hands. Mahiru quickly smiled at the sight of a still flushed and blown eyed Kuro. He can’t believe it’s been such a short time that he helped Kuro, witnessing the change of behavior after a year. It went from being so lost and lonely in the world, lazing around wanting to be alone to needed, loved, respected. Active and willing to be with his family and do things with them in a family manner. He loved all this, it made Mahiru relieved that he kept his hope on the vampire, that he would change if he gave the other the boost he needed in order to. It was the best thing in his life, keeping up with Kuro’s behavior only to see it change. Mahiru doesn’t know most things about Kuro, but if he’s ready to talk, he’ll be there to listen.  Mahiru let himself lean towards Kuro’s direction so Kuro could wash his hair. Letting out a sigh as his partner massages his scalp like he did in the past, it felt really nice on how gentle Kuro could be when these situations come up. He trusts his whole life with Kuro, nothing will harm him if his partner and fiance is there. Trusts his heart on him, something like love wouldn’t ever cross his mind if he didn’t find Kuro.    
  
“You’re staring into space. You okay?” Kuro leans forward to look at his Eve’s face.    
  
Mahiru blinks a few times and looks at his partner, smiling at him. “Yes. I’m fine, just thinking about you.”    
  
“You’re becoming such a romantic….What a pain…”   
  
“Aren’t I supposed to?!”    
  
“So bothersome….”    
  
“Hell no get out!” Mahiru joked of course.    
  
“Impawsible.” Kuro meowed, lifting to curl his hands like paws. “Too cute to be kicked out.”    
  
“ARE YOU A CHILD?”    
  
“Not at all. 100% adult.” Kuro grinned, rinsing out Mahiru’s hair, moving to let Mahiru wash himself. “Get in here.” Mahiru ordered, moving so there’s space for Kuro to get in. Kuro didn’t have a choice but to listen, stripping off the remaining clothes to get in behind Mahiru, watching the other turn around to dump water over his head. “The hell?” Kuro questioned, wiping the water from his eyes. “I’m washing your hair, don’t complain.” Mahiru says, already beginning to wash Kuro’s hair. Kuro rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, “As long as I don’t get kicked out.”    
  
“You know I wouldn’t”    
  
“I know.” Kuro hums, relaxing and tilting his head back for Mahiru to rinse his hair, placing a kiss on the scalp of Kuro’s head. “I’ll get out and clean everything, you did it last time.” Mahiru kisses Kuro’s lips, rising before the other could do anything. “What about you’re-” “I’m fine Kuro, the water helped dull the pain a little more.” Mahiru cut him off, drying off with his towel, getting dressed after. “Alright...I’ll be out soon.” Kuro pouts, washing his arms after being abandoned. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Mahiru laughs, opening the door. “Hurry up.” Mahiru leaves after, heading to the dining room where their breakfast is sitting on the table. Probably cold by now, but it was worth it.    
  
Maybe he could make up an excuse for the other to make him dinner. Let’s just say he’ll enjoy it if Kuro could actually cook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok! I did it! More smut but anyways I did something great today! I told my sister "I'm afraid to say this, but you have updog." and she fell for it! "What's updog?" *Laughs* "How about you go die?" Lol! It was great! It didn't work on my parents sadly. Damn it!
> 
> Also my Tumblr is aiming-nova so you guys could follow me! Also if you want my facebook, it's a link on my Tumblr so you could talk to me about things you want to be added! I don't bite lol.


	29. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to title this chapter so know what? Oh well xd Also this became longer than I expected....Whew, here's your jealous Kuro! Also I've changed my mind, since one week to go by in this story is too short for one chapter, so this fic will end on Chapter 35~ Thanks for sticking around for so long! I really enjoy everyone's compliments! It makes my days happier! But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing~ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ There will be more KuroMahi fics!

“Kuro? Could you cook lunch today?” Mahiru called out for the other, eating his now reheated breakfast since he didn’t want the breakfast going to waste when his Uncle cooked it for them. “Why for?” Kuro answered from the bathroom. “I want to taste what you make! Is that a problem to see how your food tastes like?” Mahiru pouts from the dining table, watching Kuro appear from the hallway, drying his hair. Kuro sighs and looks at the breakfast on the table, he already knows it was made by Uncle Tooru so he wonders what it tastes like. Kuro sits down to take a bite of his reheated breakfast, it’s not as good as Mahiru’s but it tasted good. “Kurooo…” Mahiru pouted more with arms crossed over his chest. “Alright fine….such a pain…” Kuro grumbles with a mouthful of food. Mahiru cheered up and lifted a fist into the air excitedly. “Yay! Kuro’s cooking!” “Don’t get too excited, I may be rusty after 100 years.” Kuro shrugged, finishing his meal so he could wash it. “Then how did you survive for 100 years? What did you eat before I found you? For someone like you, you wouldn't work for anyone.”  Mahiru didn’t have any heat to that, it was just a simple question.    
  
Kuro stopped at the question and the words his partner said after that, frowning down into the sink. Mahiru could tell that he said something bad so he ran over to hug the Vampire from behind. “Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked that, just ignore that question.” Mahiru tries to cheer the other up, he likes seeing his smile and how his behavior is now, so free and not disturbed by any past decisions, though, Mahiru thinks that he just make Kuro remember some terrible memory and he feels guilty.  “C3 kept me alive after I disappeared, they tracked me down and kept me there until I left. The other 99 years I don’t know. Maybe I had girls give me food in cat form?” Kuro shrugs, trying to lighten up the mood. Mahiru knew he was trying so he didn’t barge into anymore of Kuro’s private memories. “Alright, at least you ate. It’s healthy for you.” Mahiru smiled, turning Kuro around so he could press his chest against the others, lifting his heels off the ground so he could at least try to reach Kuro’s height so he could give a quick reassuring peck on the lips. Kuro was caught off guard but he kissed Mahiru’s head, wrapping his arms around the smaller.    
  
They stood there in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and how calm the air is. Neither of them wanted to move, knowing they had things to do today and Kuro had to make lunch in a few hours but they wanted to have a moment do stay close together, not saying anything, but just relaxing in each other’s arms. Mahiru relaxing into the steady thrum of Kuro’s heart, while Kuro relaxes into the soft breathing and the smell of Mahiru’s hair. The moment gets ruined by the knock of the door, Mahiru groans at the moment lost. “I’ll get rid of them.” “Wow that’s something new.” Kuro smiled as he watches Mahiru disappear down the hall to the door. “Actually, they’re Ryusei and Koyuki.” Mahiru heads back to tell the other, “Can they come in?” Mahiru asks, looking at his lover in the kitchen still. “Sure, you can’t tell them that I’m your cat though.” Kuro moves around in the kitchen to prepare snacks for Mahiru’s friends. Mahiru all but smiled, he could actually make Mochi without any help. “Why not? I was ready to be honest with them and say you’re actually a vampire.” Mahiru frowns, but then again they said that he was crazy. “You know what...You’re right.” Mahiru smiled, he didn’t want to get them involved with vampire things just yet. It takes time.    
  
Mahiru runs back to the door to invite the others in, “I have someone I’ve been meaning to introduce you to!” Mahiru exclaims, tugging the two into the kitchen. “Woah now Mahiru, what’s up?” Koyuki speaks up, Ryusei staying silent, because he’s too confused with his friend’s behavior. The two friends widen their eyes to the intimidating person in the kitchen, drinking coffee since he’s tired still.    
  
“Mahiru...You should’ve warned us at least..” Koyuki stepped back once he made eye contact with Kuro. “He’s not bad, he may look like it but he’s….” Mahiru pauses, looking at Kuro to give his permission to tell the two friends of their engagement. Kuro knew what he was asking so he gave a nod and turned away. “He’s my fiance. His name is Sleepy Ash, strange name but it suits him.” Mahiru chuckled and walked over to stand beside Kuro, grabbing his hand with the ring on it to show them. “See?” Mahiru finished, looking up at Kuro if he did anything wrong.    
  
“You should’ve told us sooner!” Koyuki crossed his arms, looking to his right for Ryusei, “This is unexpected. How did you two meet?” Ryusei speaks up finally, looking over to Kuro with suspicion. “Well….It’s a long story….” Mahiru chuckles nervously, holding onto Kuro’s arm. “We have all the time in the world! Tell us how you met this guy!” Koyuki grabs the two and drags them to the couch, pushing them down. “And why does this guy give off the monster aura…” Koyuki adds, getting spooked all too quickly.    
  
“Relax Koyuki, he’s friendly.” Mahiru sighs, rolling his eyes as he sits next to his partner. “We met last year, I found him in an alleyway and it looked like he needed help. Thinking simply, I had to help him since everyone else were ignoring him, so I helped, and he returned the favor by living with me so I’m not alone. He’s much friendlier than what he looks like. Trust me, you could ask him things too.” Mahiru explains, looking at Kuro who just looks bored as hell. Koyuki was scared to ask so he turns to Ryusei to question the unknown vampire.    
  
“Tell us about yourself. All honesty.” Ryusei tells Kuro, hearing a sigh from him as he gets comfortable against the couch. “My name is Sleepy Ash, you could call me Ash. I’m 18, I have 7 siblings, 6 brothers and 1 sister. My favorite color is black and my favorite ice cream is cookies and cream.” Kuro tells the curious two in front of him. “The eyes are a birth defect.” He answers Koyuki’s question that was directed to Mahiru instead, getting a nod from the both of Mahiru’s friends. “It looks like you haven’t slept in years! Mahiru have you been bullying him?” Koyuki scolds the said Eve, Mahiru chuckling at that, “No I don’t, in fact he used to sleep way too much when we first started living together. They never seem to go away.” Mahiru frowns, touching the dark eye bags under Kuro’s eyes. “I try to get rid of them, but It seems to be permanent so I can’t say that it’s possible to rid of these things.” Kuro sighs, closing his eyes in case Mahiru pokes his damn eyes. “I see, then explain the fangs unless you’re pretending to be a vampire to scare Koyuki.” Ryusei gets straight to the point, giving the Vampire the look of protectiveness over his friends. “I’m a vampire.” Kuro shrugs it off, he was told many times that he’s no monster to Mahiru so he hopes the other two would understand. Mahiru widened his eyes at the blunt answer, looking at his partner in fear that he would regret saying that to his friends.    
  
“If you two won’t accept it, then that’s alright. Mahiru knows you two from childhood so I expect you two to understand something like this.” Kuro rests a hand on Mahiru’s head to reassure that everything will be okay. Mahiru said it himself that he was going to tell his friends that he is a vampire. “If you are a vampire, why isn’t Mahiru dead Hm? How come you drink coffee instead of blood?” Koyuki raised his suspicions, leaning closer to Kuro to see his eyes. “Can’t deal...It’s a pain to explain…” Kuro groaned, looking at Mahiru for help.    
  
“Okay look, I don’t know much about this myself, but Ash here doesn’t drink blood unless he’s protecting me from danger or when he's forced to, he’s basically an ordinary human and he shows it too. The only thing that gives it away are his fangs.” Mahiru shrugged, looking at his friends with a smile. The two were speechless, no questions were coming into their minds in order to get to know this stranger and why their friend got close to a vampire in the first place. “So you’re saying….That he’s actually a real vampire?” Koyuki widened his eyes, backing up from the two. “Yes he is, but he’s quite relaxed! Don’t worry about it!” Mahiru tried getting through to Koyuki the best he could, looking over to Kuro to prove himself.    
  
“Such a pain….” Kuro stood up and rested his hand on Mahiru’s brunette friend, looking at the fear in his eyes. “You met me before, remember that cat? That was me, the name given to me was Kuro.” Kuro explains, turning into a cat and resting on his partner's’ friends’ head, to prove it. “Let me get this straight...You’re a vampire that turns into a cat, but doesn’t drink blood only when you’re protecting Mahiru and you were with Mahiru for a year now without him telling us?” Ryusei crossed his arms upon the new discovery, almost unfazed at this new information about his friend.  “That’s about it.” Kuro agrees, jumping off Koyuki’s head to transform into his human one. “His alias is ‘Sleepy Ash of Sloth’” Mahiru tells them, getting Kuro’s attention at the use of his whole alias. “Well it makes sense because of how he looks, miserable and tired.” Ryusei accepted it, keeping his eyes on the vampire. “He can cook too, though he doesn’t show me at all.” Mahiru pouts, glancing at Kuro in the kitchen. “I already did...What a pain...There’s snacks here that I made, now chill.” Kuro lets out a sigh, handing the snacks to the friends. Mahiru was the first to taste the snacks that his partner made. “Oh wow! It’s delicious! This is the best Mochi I ever had! Who would’ve thought, ne Kuro?” Mahiru grinned at the said Vampire, getting a stubborn groan from the other.    
  
It was about 20 minutes after the three in the living room to finish Kuro’s snacks, getting complimented from it, despite being a monster. Kuro stayed in the kitchen so he could let Mahiru have time with his friends, but he couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy when the friends put their hands on Mahiru, even if it was a friendly gesture. Kuro realizes that jealousy is a terrible feeling that needs to be destroyed. Kuro doesn’t realize that he’s giving Koyuki a piercing stare that could kill someone in 1 shot.    
  
“Mahiru...Could you tell your vampire fiance to stop looking at me like that…?” Koyuki whispered to Mahiru, trying not to look towards the danger. “Hm?” Mahiru looked over, seeing the look in Kuro’s eyes. He knew what those eyes say, Mahiru smiles nonetheless, it was cute that he gets jealous but he should know that he wouldn’t choose another person over Kuro, even if their personalities clash, it doesn’t make Kuro a bad person. “Hey Kuro~ Come over here.” Mahiru waves a hand to get his attention, which he quickly did. Having the other turn into his cat form to lay on his Eve’s lap. Eyeing the two cautiously in front of him. “Wow he’s protective, isn’t he? You’re lucky to have a vampire protecting you!” Koyuki started petting Kuro, not caring that he was just in his human form not too long ago. “Well I am lucky to have him, but not because he’s a vampire, he showed me that Servamps could be different than what the stories say..~” Mahiru smiled, looking at his partner on his lap. “Servamp?” Ryusei questioned, tilting his head slightly. “Yes, Servamp. We are actually together by a contract, a Servamp is a servant vampire, so that’s how we got together, and well he seemed to have a bad past and I wanted to help him. So that’s why I never abandoned him…~” Mahiru tells the two, a soft smile on his face and he peers down to Kuro once again, not seeing any regrets in those eyes, which made this whole situation feel better.    
  
“This is all so confusing….” Koyuki chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Well if he isn’t like those vampires on TV shows and books, than he could be our friend.” Ryusei says, petting Kuro’s head to show his trust. Kuro stayed silent, not wanting to say something stupid and ruin whatever friendship he’s getting himself into, but if Mahiru is happy, then he shouldn’t complain. “I’m glad to hear! Isn’t that great Kuro? You have two new friends who aren’t afraid of you!” Mahiru cheered, picking the cat off his lap to cuddle him on his chest. “Can’t face it…” Kuro mumbles, only to Mahiru’s ears only. Mahiru hums and orders Kuro back to his human form because his cat form doesn’t give him the warmth he really needs, wanting to feel the other beside him. Kuro greatly accepts the order by doing just as he was told to do. Sitting next to Mahiru, staying silent as Mahiru’s friends chatter about vampires and funny moments they had when they were kids. Kuro didn’t know what to say, there was nothing to say when he’s been with Mahiru for only a year, not having anything much in common with his Eve, nor having any events to talk about. It disappointed him by feeling like a fourth wheel, something he never felt often, he’s usually dragged into conversations except this one. I guess what Kuro has in mind isn’t that interesting.    
  
“Well we should get going, our parents will be asking us where have we been soon if we don’t leave now~” Koyuki stood up, helping Ryusei stand up as well. “Oh you two are invited to our wedding in a week~ There will actually be a double wedding with me, Kuro and his brother and his own fiancee~” Mahiru pauses, “There will be invitations, but we don’t know what church will hold double weddings so my Uncle will help plan this~” Mahiru finishes, looking at Kuro again, who’s nearly asleep.  _ No wonder he’s so quiet _ .    
  
“We’ll be there! We’ll get our parents too, I bet they’ll come since we all know each other. Congrats man! Getting married at a young age, so proud!” Koyuki claps his hands together like he’s going to do a prayer for the two. “Nice to meet you Ash, hopefully we’ll see more of you!” Koyuki adds, patting Kuro’s head, hearing a lethargic groan from him. “Yeah yeah...What a pain…” “If you see me, he’s always with me. He can’t be in sunlight so he’s usually in his cat form in my bag. No they don’t burn to dust, they turn into their animal forms.” Mahiru informs them before they ask. “Alright! We’ll see you at the wedding!” Koyuki runs off with Ryusei behind him, shutting the door and leaving Kuro and Mahiru in an awkward moment.    
  
“So…..Lunch?”    
  
“Sure…..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I gotta get a shot on Tuesday! This sucks! Help your Author-sama! I hate needles! I don't know how bad my arm will hurt but I will try to write on that day! Have a safe week everyone! I care for all of you~ 
> 
> FUCK YOU NEGAN! しね！！


	30. Planning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I didn't get the shot yesterday! Thank god but I felt horrible so I had to take a rest, we have a tornado here in SC I live in Fountain Inn so it was close by! Don't worry I will be okay! If any of you are in SC/NC, please be safe, your safety and health is just as important!

Kuro did actually cooked lunch, which surprised Mahiru that it actually tastes really damn good! Kuro blushed at the compliments he received, and there were a lot of them.    
  
“Hey, don’t you think we should start planning the wedding with Licht and Hyde?” Mahiru speaks up, glancing at Kuro by the sink. “I guess…?” Kuro answers, finishing washing the dishes, turning to face his Eve. Mahiru smiles and runs to get his phone to message the two over, leaving Kuro to roll his eyes and prepare what his brother thought of about this double wedding thing. It’s going to be a pain anyways. Mahiru comes back not too long after, phone in hand as he sends the message. “There, sent. They said they’ll be here soon, Crantz is scolding them right now.” Mahiru chuckled, setting his phone down to stand beside Kuro. “Alright.” Kuro nods, heading towards the couch while Mahiru grabs a notebook to note things down on how they’re double wedding will go and what they all agree with.    
  
It’s awkward between them for awhile, not speaking, which bothered Mahiru to almost insanity because he liked hearing Kuro even if it’s just complaining, but there’s a knock on the door and Mahiru quickly gets up, making Kuro look up from his DS (which Mahiru doesn’t remember when he started playing it.)    
  
“Ma-hi-ru~” Hyde calls out from behind the door. “Coming!” Mahiru smiled, running to the door to unlock it and let the pair in. “Nii-san!~ You and me while Angel-babe and Mahiru talk it out. When we’re all finished we’ll meet back in the living room and show the notes we took~ Sounds grand?” Hyde grins, wrapping an arm around Kuro, who doesn’t acknowledge it for a moment. “Sounds great!” Mahiru claps his hands and points for the brothers to talk in the bedroom. “Can’t deal…” Kuro sighs, pausing his game and getting up when Hyde starts pulling on his arm. “Oh come on Nii-san! It’ll be fun..~” Hyde smirks, pulling him into the room and closing the door. “Alright, what I was thinking was this church that does double weddings, they’re open next week on Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday for weddings. What date will be alright with you?” Hyde asks, showing Kuro the elegant church on his phone, making Kuro take it and look at the pictures that came along with it. “It’s...not bad actually. Mahiru was thinking of something simple so it won’t be so big..Let’s say..” Kuro pauses for a moment, thinking of the date. “Wednesday?” Kuro gave Hyde his phone back, seeing a smile on his face. “I agree! Hopefully Angel-babe agrees!” Hyde stretches, sitting down in front of his brother with ideas written in a notebook, having the other look them over.    
  
“Don’t you think this is going over the top?” Kuro raises an eyebrow and points at the few middle ideas, ‘Doves, Costume wedding, red carpet.’ Hyde hums and looks at his own handwriting, leaning back after he reads what Kuro had pointed out. “Well this is their first wedding, aswell as ours. Don’t you want this to be a day to remember? I bet the other two might want something like that too.” Hyde explains, softening his expression, something Kuro barely sees nowadays. It was a good look on him if he has to be honest, though sometimes the rambunctious Hyde helps with tension in the air and that’s fine too, if he didn’t do it so often. “I guess you’re right..” Kuro agrees, looking at the second page full of simple things like white tablecloth and light blue flowers for the dinner. “I knew it that this was going to be a pain…” Kuro sighs, laying onto his side, occasionally looking over the notebook at his brother. “You did it first so you gotta help too Nii-san~” Hyde poked his brother on the head, getting his attention. “So, how is it so far?” Hyde asks, laying down next to Kuro to look at what he’s written. “I think it’s okay….Who knew you’d be a good wedding planner...What a pain…” Kuro sighs, looking at his brother, Hyde looking back at him with a smile. “Was that a compliment from big brother? I’m honored!” Hyde cheers, turning into his animal form to lay on Kuro’s chest as they discuss their own plans. Having Mahiru and Licht agreeing on a few things in the living room. “Licht, there’s no such thing as real angels and we can’t invite them to the wedding….” Mahiru raised a brow, getting a glare from Licht. “Why not? I’m an Angel. We must have some.” Licht says, doing his Angel pose, having Mahiru rest the palm of his hand on Licht’s shoulder to make him stop. “ _ It would be better if I had Kuro…”   _ Mahiru thought, sighing at the few things that Licht listed, “What’s an Angel wing suit..?” Mahiru asked, probably knowing what the other will say. “A suit with Angel wings.” Licht looked bored, letting out a “Tch” as he sat back against the couch. “I was thinking we could go with a simple wedding, like..” Mahiru pauses, looking at some details he noted down, “Not a big wedding, it’ll be troublesome. And the Church….I don’t know about that yet..” Mahiru chuckles softly, he has absolutely no clue how to do this, he’s been hearing a lot of talking where Kuro and Hyde are at right now, so they must have more ideas than their Eves by far. Mahiru decides to get up to head to the bedroom.    
  
“Hey guys, we’re stuck...Could you guys tell us your ideas?” Mahiru opens the door to see them sitting next to each other, writing something. He even caught Kuro noting ideas, which made Mahiru smile because he’s actually taking this seriously, it was really sweet to see. Now Mahiru really wished he had Kuro to talk about wedding plans instead of Licht, no offence to him though.    
  
“Ah yeah sure!” Hyde gets up, pulling Kuro up as well. “Too excited...What a pain…” Kuro sighs, bending down to grab the notebook that Hyde let him borrow. “Great!” Mahiru grinned, walking to the living room where Licht awaits. “What did you demons come up with?” Licht asks, crossing his arms to face the three incoming. “That’s rude Angel-chan!” Hyde huffs, setting the notebook in front of both the Eves, as well as his phone with the picture of the church. “No explanation necessary, just look.” Kuro speaks up, circling the date of the wedding. Mahiru was shocked that Kuro took the lead there, looking at the church with Licht beside him, flipping through their ideas. “Quite big for a simple wedding…” Mahiru mumbles, looking at the two Servamps. “Nii-san, I think you could explain…~” Hyde elbows his brother lightly, hearing a sigh from him. “Can’t deal…” Kuro shoves his hands in his pockets to look at the two. “This is all our first wedding so Hyde and I thought that it would be okay for a big wedding that we won’t forget.” Kuro finishes, shrugging off the looks that he’s receiving from the Eves. “Ohhhh….That’s quite true…” Mahiru agrees, looking at Licht who’s looking at the church. “Demon, you actually picked a good one...I will reward you later.” Licht sets the phone down so Mahiru could look at it. 

  
"But I just wanted something simple! This looks so... Extravagant!" Mahiru said, looking at the picture inside the wedding hall, it was huge! Chandeliers and everything!   
  
“It'll be simple with the people we know I guess. No need to worry!” Hyde reassures the Eve, smiling at his brother, who rolls his eyes. “Can’t deal…” Kuro sighs again, looking at the Eves. “I think this will be okay…~” Mahiru nods, looking at the Servamps who did a lot of the work, they seem to be good wedding planners, much to Mahiru’s surprise, Licht is also surprise at it too, not knowing that his partner would be actually good at something besides fighting and acting. “So we all agree?” Hyde asks, looking at the Eves and Kuro for objections. “Yeah~” Mahiru nods, looking at Licht who nods and Kuro giving a thumbs up. “Alright! Wedding will be on Wednesday the 28th~ Close to Nii-san’s birthday~” Hyde smiles, clapping his hands to make it official. “Nice! That gives us a week then to get the suits and call the church where they’ll hold the venue. “I’ll show all this to my Uncle so he’ll help!” Mahiru smiles brightly, looking at Kuro for anything he’d like to say, he just nods so that’s all the permission he needs. “Wrath said she wanted to help decorate.” Kuro tells the other, Mahiru nods and writes down the guests that will be able to come. “Got it! She’ll be a great help~” Mahiru sets his pencil down, looking at everyone. “Thank you guys~ You’re all amazing..~” Mahiru can’t help but blush once he said that, getting a grin from Hyde, a sparkle in Licht’s eyes and a bored look from Kuro, much to his expectation for all of this. “Tomorrow we’ll check out the church, sounds great?” Mahiru suggests, “Yeah sounds good~ At 6 to talk to the priest?” Hyde asks, tilting his head. “Yeah sounds nice~” Mahiru agrees. “Alright then it’s settled! Let me and Nii-san take over since you both are terrible at this~” Hyde smiles at his brother, who hides his face with his bangs. “We aren’t terrible! We just don’t know what to do!” Mahiru chides, crossing his arms in a pout. “Yeah yeah..~ Sure..~ We’ll see you tomorrow~” Hyde takes Licht by the arm and leads him towards the door, waving a goodbye before leaving, closing the door behind him. “He forgot his notebook…” Mahiru realizes, he saw Licht take his phone just in case he forgot. Thank god that Licht does care about Hyde losing things that are important.    
  
“Oh well….Your Uncle will be getting home soon, should we prepare?”    
  
“Yeah..We should.” Mahiru agrees, “Good luck planning…~”    
  
“Such a pain, this will give me a headache…” Kuro sits beside Mahiru, leaning his head on Mahiru’s shoulder. “I’ll help too so it’s okay~ Relax, I’ll make dinner when he gets here.” Mahiru runs his fingers through Kuro’s hair, hearing a soft groan from the other. “Alright…”    
  
Mahiru realized that there will be anymore more important to him than Kuro, the greatest partner he could ever have, someone who keeps him safe and who cares enough to help. It was the sweetest thing someone could ever do, he feels blessed that Kuro is in his life, even if they have their disagreements. But anyways, on to the wedding! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I probably won't be able to post a chapter on the 8th due to two appointments for me lol...Eye surgery...Anyways take care everyone~ -Seiichi


	31. Bachelor party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took forever! I wasn't feeling well on most days and I was writing other stories too! But thank you for waiting! Here's what you were waiting for!
> 
> Credit for the party goes to Yato-Gami~ As well as RedZeveRin for the next few chapters that are incoming~ Thank you everyone for reading this far!

A week has already passed, tomorrow was the wedding that everyone is excited for, but before any of that, there is always the bachelor party for both the engaged pairs.    
  
“Kuro! Come here!” Mahiru called out by the bar table, Licht greatly paid for a VIP area in a club for everyone, everyone as in their family and friends. It’s actually not that many people but it is enough not to get crowded. “Such a pain…” Kuro sighs, moving over from Lily to his Eve upon being called. “What is it?” Kuro raised a brow, everything is so damn loud and all he wants to do his hide, but he knows Mahiru wouldn’t allow him to. “I want to drink with you, is that a problem?” Mahiru smiled, fixing Kuro’s collar of his suit, which Wrath and himself made Kuro wear it. “Are you sure you didn’t drink already?” “Not alcohol, I’m still too young and that would be irresponsible.” Mahiru puffs how his cheeks and forces his fiancee to sit beside him. “Can’t deal..” Kuro orders himself some wine and Mahiru some water, since he could basically read Mahiru’s mind before he could even speak. “How did you..-” “We’re connected by mind and chain. It’s such a pain to explain but I would know what you want sometimes.” Kuro didn’t even look at his partner, already knowing that the troublesome Eve is smiling at him, nodding an understanding. “Okay~” Mahiru takes his water and takes a sip, looking behind him to see everyone getting along. “Nii-san..~” Hyde sits beside his brother, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders, tugging him down to have the other face his Eve. “Angel is having fun for once~ Isn’t it great?~” Hyde grins widely, looking over to Mahiru, back to his brother. “Aren’t you suppose to be with him? Don’t wander off.” Kuro looked at his 5th brother boredly, having Hyde give him his drink. “I am, just saying hello to Nii-san~ Jeez~ Lighten up!” Hyde watches as Kuro takes a gulp of his drink, winking at him. “This isn’t my type of party. Too loud...Can’t deal..” Kuro just ignores his brother, looking at Wrath scolding Gluttony for eating too much and that he should save some food for the others. “Oh we’ll be out of here when either one of us gets drunk or until 9.” Hyde smiles, pulling away to pat his brother’s head. “Cheer up~” Hyde adds, running over to his own Eve on a couch. Kuro sighs, looking at his Eve upon feeling a tug on his sleeve. “Kuro, what’s wrong?” Mahiru was too smart to know that his partner isn’t feeling happy right now, maybe because this happened all too soon and he’s out of his comfort zone. Which is always places he knows very well. “Such a pain….” Kuro looked away, taking another gulp of his drink. “Kuro, are you nervous?” Mahiru tilts his head, he could almost hear Kuro’s heart skip a beat though all this music. Mahiru knew he was right, so he smiled gently taking Kuro’s arm. “It’s okay, I’m nervous too.” Mahiru rested his head on Kuro’s shoulder, looking at his partner’s messy hair. “He’s scared too.” Wrath appears out of the blue, arms crossed against her chest. Kuro stayed silent because there was nothing to say, she was right. He’s scared, scared that once they’re together officially. What if he loses Mahiru? What if he can’t protect him? Kuro knows that it’s pointless thinking about this, but he’s still afraid.    
  
Mahiru could read what Kuro’s expression was saying, Mairu knew that expression all too well, nodding at Wrath his understanding, watching her sit beside her brother, concerned. “Kuro. Don’t worry, we aren’t in danger anymore you don’t need to be scared of that.” Mahiru speaks up, patting Kuro’s back before rubbing softly. Kuro finally looks at him, nodding with a small quirk of his lips. Mahiru was right, but it could still happen. “Here.” Mahiru takes Kuro’s wine and sets it down, moving his body to face Kuro and spinning his partner to face himself. Hugging the vampire, smiling against his shoulder as he felt arms wrap around the middle of the Eve’s back.    
  
When they finally let go of each other there was a smile plastered on Kuro’s face, watching the other turn to face everyone in front of him. His siblings as well as Eves. They noticed the two having a little moment by the bar table and smiled, this was all too new for everyone and it was life changing for the couples.    
  
“You’ve grown up fast, Ash.” Wrath patted her brother on the shoulder, bringing him into a hug. “This is the big brother we’ve wanted for a long time.” She continues, looking at Mahiru with her normal expression that scares people, but Mahiru got used to that expression and could very much tell that she was happy.    
  
“Can’t deal…” Kuro sighs for the upteenth time that night, letting his sister hug him. “Don’t be so sensitive, oh you’re tense again.” Wraths discovers, making Kuro widen his eyes and get up. “I’m fine. Could we just get this night over with…? I’m tired.”    
  
“You’re always tired, Kuro~” Mahiru speaks up, grinning at his partner.    
  
“You’re all so tiresome...Can’t deal…” Kuro leers at Mahiru, but there’s no heat to it, the Eve knew that.    
  
“Love you Kuro~”    
  
“What a pain….Too romantic, Can’t face it…” 


	32. OKAY!

Aight! I'm alive everyone! Sorry I've been procrastinating a hella lot! I'm so sorry ㅠㅠ but do not worry it will be out soon! Working on the rest of the chapter right now~ Thanks Gandhara for keeping me up past 5am lol! But I have been in Japan for a few days to visit family so another reason why I haven't done anything! Damn it... Anywho, it will be done tonight! Thank you for dealing with my shit lol I'm thinking of making a Soul Eater and Servamp crossover but who the hell knows right? So we'll see! Also collage starts January 10th so I might be busy kindaa.... Yisus kill me. So thanks again for bearing with me! It means a lot x'd!


	33. Wedding Day! [Part one]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thank you guys for waiting! I've decided to start this up again because I've had the motivation! Life is hectic... Anyways as you can tell in the title, this will have two parts and a epilogue to blow this whole thing out of the park! Thank you for enjoying! The next one will be out later~ 
> 
> *Looks at Gandhara* Sup girl? You like keepin' me up past 5am? Lol okno. Sorry no more spoilers for you!

Once everyone left around 9pm like Hyde said, Kuro was already dizzy, Hyde was complaining that they should’ve stayed and Misono was asleep against Lily. Announcing that they would take their leave now. So everyone split up to head home, much to Kuro’s relief because he did not want to stay longer than he should’ve there.    
  
“Aren’t you excited?” Mahiru yawned sleepily, already showered and dressed for bed. It was late and they had to get up to get ready for the wedding. Which Mahiru felt nervous for it, but well prepared and excited.    
  
“It’s going to be such a pain…” Kuro replies, snuggling up behind his Eve, pulling the other closer to his chest. Kuro could tell the other was exhausted, he was aswell since his eyes were drooping, unable to keep them open any longer so he closed them. He did hear a tired chuckle though, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes to see. “I’m happy....” Mahiru slurred, slowly falling asleep soon after. Kuro feeling the steady breathing against his arm, which is wrapped protectively around Mahiru’s stomach. It’s a comfortable position and Mahiru agrees since it makes him feel protected, loved, needed. And it’s Kuro who’s making him feel this way so it’s much better than any other feeling he ever experienced in 15 years. Kuro feels the same, it’s been way too long for something like this to happen. Kuro is actually happy to be with someone who almost beat him with a mop. He didn’t have any complaints now so he fell asleep, not thinking of anything else besides the person he’ll be together with until death.   


* * *

  
It was early morning now, something that Kuro doesn’t like to see. The sun was shining through the window right into his eyes, moving his hand from Mahiru’s waist to cover his eyes. Waking up the other as well. “Kuro…?” Mahiru turns to face him so the sun won’t be in his eyes. Hiding against Kuro’s chest. “Such a pain…”  Kuro groans, hiding his eyes in Mahiru’s hair so the sun won’t bother him anymore. “Today’s the day…” Mahiru mumbles, still in his sleepy state but there’s hints of excitement to his tired tone as well. It makes the other smile when he knows that today is the day they’ll finally be an official couple. Mahiru was ready to get out of bed, get dressed and run straight to the church with his partner and get married to him as quickly as possible. But being in bed with Kuro like this is nice too, so he thought of waiting until they were fully awake before the time of the wedding. Mahiru checked the time on his phone so they could relax until 1:00PM, the wedding time. It was currently 10:32AM so they had enough time to get ready, but they didn’t want to get up at all. Much to Mahiru’s knowledge that Kuro wouldn’t get up unless he was dragged out of bed. It was cute though.    
  
Mahiru looked over to the hanging black suits they will wear at the wedding and smiled. He picked Kuro’s out that fits him perfectly on every angle. Mahiru had to control himself from staring at the other for so long due to the fact that his body in that suit looked perfect, it made his face heat up many times he’s seen it because he could just imagine Kuro in that suit and think of many things he could do with the sight before him.    
  
Blinking a few times, Mahiru stretches. Not really wanting to bother the said man he’s been thinking of beside him on his right. Kuro already passed out yet again, but Mahiru didn’t mind it. In fact he wanted the other to fall asleep so Mahiru could rest his face against his back and breathe him in. It may sound creepy as all hell but it tells the other how much Mahiru cared for him and how much he’s willing to sacrifice in order to stay beside him at all times. Mahiru did just that though, shoving his face against Kuro’s clothed back and took a deep breath, exhaling with a smile when the other didn’t stir. It was this time when he could do what he wanted for awhile until the other starts feeling another human doing things to his body that could be considered creepy or weird. Thoughts aside though, Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist, getting closer until his chest is touching Kuro’s shoulder blades. Lifting his head to peer over his partner’s shoulder to look at the vampire’s peaceful sleeping face. Mahiru could see a soft tug on those lips, he almost feels the need to kiss them because he’s so excited and happy at the same time. It’s almost hard to control when he’s this close to Kuro, looking down to see how happy the other is when deep in sleep. It made Mahiru extremely honored and very much alive when he knows that he had helped the poor Servamp get over his sadness and his laziness (almost). It’s not easy to change a person for a good reason. It takes many tries, months to years. It also has to have both people agreeing to it first. Which it took probably a month for Kuro to start letting Mahiru in his life, so Mahiru was quite happy that day when Kuro accepted him as his partner and Eve.   
  
Mahiru doesn’t know how long he’s been staring down at the soft smile on Kuro’s features, probably long enough for his neck to start cramping. So Mahiru snuggles against Kuro’s back once again, smiling in the back of his partner’s head, smelling mint shampoo from the shower he had before bed. Now it must be really creepy at this point but Mahiru can’t help it. Mahiru wants to show Kuro a lot but this is just the start for the two of them. Kuro finally stirs in his sleep, stretching a bit since fully stretching isn’t an option when there’s someone behind you holding you still. So possessive.    
  
“Oh. You’re up Kuro.” Mahiru breaks through the silence when Kuro released a soft yawn, closing his eyes once again. “Yeah...You’re holding me too tight...So possessive...Such a pain.” Kuro replies groggily, attempting to wiggle out of Mahiru’s grasp to ease the tension on his bones. “Oh sorry, didn’t realize it!” Mahiru freed Kuro from his hold to watch Kuro stretch better. Hearing soft cracks of his back as well as a grunt from Kuro, Mahiru just laid there and stared with a smile plastered on his face. His smiled seem to be never ending when it comes to being with this lazy cat, though he seems to be teaching himself to be more active lately. Therefore Mahiru is proud of Kuro for changing himself for him. Not everything of course since Mahiru still loves his personality and that will never change for the world. (Even if it gets aggravating most of the time.)   
  
Mahiru finally realizes that he’s been staring at Kuro for awhile now, Kuro’s voice made him snap out of it, hearing a soft “what a pain” from the cat. Mahiru just started chuckling, kicking the duvet from his body to get out of bed to start getting ready, Mahiru watches Kuro walk over to his own suit and mess with the sleeves. Probably nervous or maybe he liked the feel of the fabric? Mahiru didn’t mind seeing Kuro so distracted by it, it was cute.    
  
“Hey Kuro? You want to get ready now?” Mahiru clears his throat before speaking, watching Kuro’s lazily turn to face him, nodding his silent confirmation. “Alright~ Then we should head to the church to put our suits before guests start arriving. We could just get dressed in them once everyone is there anyways. Thinking simply you know?” Mahiru smiled, opening the door of  _ their  _ bedroom (Mahiru loved having people notice that they’re a pair now so It’s not Mahiru or Kuro. It’s Mahiru  _ and  _ Kuro.)    
  
Kuro gets dressed in his normal attire he always wear, not bothering too much if they’re going to change anyways. Kuro took notice Mahiru smiling brightly as he opened the door, it was weird but then again Mahiru is Mahiru. Shaking his head, he lets out a soft sigh. Smelling a breakfast aroma from the kitchen, making Kuro’s belly rumble. Usually he’d be won over if you give him food, in this case now. The only way to win over the oldest brother of 8 Servamps is to bring him home, give him a name and item, almost kill him with a mop, being an idiot and saying his new name even when it was warned! (It’s his fault though, he didn’t specify what name that couldn’t be said.) And forcefully shoving your arm into his mouth to complete the contract in order to save your friends. It’s dumb but the only good way is; To help him move on from the past. Hell, Hyde is wanting to be closer ever since that day he thanked the damn hedgehog for never forgiving him. It was a nice change because his family did care for him even if Kuro’s mind decided to tell him lies. Saying that it’s better if he didn’t do a thing or nothing will be his fault. But then again if he stuck with that, none of this wouldn’t happen. So in the end, Kuro is finally happy to be alive.    
  
“Kuro! Breakfast is done! Come on!” Mahiru calls out from the kitchen, breaking Kuro from his thoughts. Feeling a soft tug from the corners of his lips.  _ This pain in the ass made me happy.  _  Was all Kuro could think of before following the voice of the said ‘Pain in the ass.’    
  
“I’m coming mom…What a pain. You made my favorite breakfast. Are you trying to seduce me?”    
  
And Mahiru spits out his orange juice to give the cat a glare. Oh how this day will turn out? He has no clue. 


	34. Wedding Day! Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilouge of this fabulous pair and LawLicht as well! Thank you all for sticking around to read this! I appreciate it a lot! Lol Now to work on life stuff because it did a 360 degree turn and going downhill quickly LOL THanks again!

  
It was already time to get going, breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence and a taxi was called to pick them up for the church. Mahiru was basically bouncing in his seat in excitement, sometimes his overexcitement could get really tiresome but Kuro himself had the feeling of excitement as well, something he’d never thought he’d ever feel. This mortal will be the end of him someday.

* * *

Once they arrived, Mahiru prepaid the taxi before he called them. Very much too responsible. Kuro didn’t complain though, in fact when the taxi driver popped the trunk he took his own suit and ditched Mahiru by disappearing into the archway of the church Kuro and Hyde agreed on. Opening the corridor though, he already spot the 5th brother talking to Wrath about what will go down today. Kuro wanted to be undetected as he walks off to a room down the hall where he and Hyde would get dressed at since it goes that way it seems. Whoever proposed first gets to be with the other one so they wouldn’t see their other half until all four got together. Which was okay with him.    
  
Kuro was almost turning the corner to the hallway until the hedgehog calls out from behind.  _ Shit.. _   
“Nii-san! You’re here!” Hyde catches up to him, making the oldest turn to face the loud-mouthed sibling. “So loud...What is it?” Kuro eyed at the hedgehog, which Hyde decides to sport his normal toothy grin and brings his hands to his hips. “I thought you wouldn’t show! Me and Wrath had a bet to see if you’d chicken out and just let me and Angel-babe get married! I was proved wrong.” Hyde took out 10¥ and flings it towards their sister, who catches it miraculously. Giving the two a nod before walking off to find the others. “You’re such a pain...I can’t deal…” Kuro sighs, walking towards the room they’ll share until it’s time. It was Mahiru’s and Licht’s job to pick out the color of the suits since they weren’t the proposers, it wouldn’t be so bad. Mahiru decided to go with black suits because of Kuro, of course going with something simple when all he could think about was the cat. Licht picked out white suits with his signature pose saying “Why? Because I’m an angel.” and Hyde was yelling out introductions on the lines of “Angel-babe is so Kakoii! Japanese for cool! This angel fell from heaven! Can’t you see?!” Having the sloth pair watch them unamused to their normalcy, or should he call it normal? “Where is Mahiru-chan?” Hyde looked around for the said person who’s supposed to be with him, Kuro brought his palm to Hyde’s head and ruffles the mess. “I ditched him. He should be with Angel-chan.” Kuro tells the other, receiving a nod and a grin. “Leaving your bride isn’t being a good husband Nii-san~” Hyde smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. Kuro took his hand back to open the door to the room, hanging his own suit on a rack of some sort to leave it there for now. “He’ll forgive me.” Kuro shrugged, sitting down on a chair that’s in there. Hyde closing the door and sitting on the floor by his brother’s feet. “We just need to wait for Doubt Doubt and Mikuni and we could start. Our family is here and Lichtan’s parents are here as well! I was introduced to them without having Angel-chan hit me in front of them! I bet Mahiru-chan’s uncle is here with friends too! I’m so happy Nii-san!” Hyde shot his arms up and flopped onto his back, eyes closed and relaxed. Kuro kept an eye on his troublesome brother though, he can almost see the change of feeling that the hedgehog feels without needing to read his eyes. What Kuro got was pure joy, which made Kuro happy even if he didn’t show it through his tired look. “They want to meet you too Nii-san, because they want to know who raised the fiance of their kid.” Hyde sits up, grabbing onto Kuro’s legs so he doesn’t end up falling back again. Kuro arched a brow, tilting his head at his brother. “Huh..? Who said I raised you?” Kuro denies, although he actually raised all of his siblings except for Tsubaki because their creator decided to push all the responsibility onto the oldest. “Oh Nii-san I know you raised all six of us, you don’t need to deny~ You were such a good brother until that day. It’s nice having your caretaker back after 100 years. We missed you, even if I said I wouldn’t forgive you. Your absence made the siblings on edge because they didn’t know what to do, thus we all left to find ourselves some Eve to keep sane. We thought we lost you.” Hyde softens, poking at his big brother’s ankle and rubbing circles at the area. This caused Kuro to rethink of how his siblings actually felt about him, they cared. “Remind me why you’re my favorite sibling for a sec.” Kuro joked, smiling faintly but Hyde caught it. “Oh Nii-san I’m your favorite? That’s sweet! Maybe because me and you went through the same shit, Me and Ophelia and you and your creator. We’re similar.” Hyde grins at Kuro, Kuro nodding in agreement. A knock of the door catches their attention, both siblings looking at the area of the noise. Both males didn’t move but Hyde announced the person to come in.    
  
“Hey you two, everyone is here so you guys better start getting dressed.” Wrath orders them, but they could tell that she was extremely happy even through her angry expression. The males nodded and Kuro helped Hyde off the floor before he himself got out of his seat. “Alright, we’ll be ready soon.” Hyde informs her, grinning as she shuts the door. Hyde walks over to his white suit and already starts stripping his shirt. “Race ya Nii-san~” Hyde challenged, turning his head to his already shirtless brother behind him. “I’m not going to do anything so tiring. Get dressed Lawless.” Kuro sighs, slipping on his undershirt. Hyde stares with a grin for a short time, turning back to his own attire.  “Wow Nii-san! You look good!” Hyde poked at his brother’s cheek, receiving an eye roll from the oldest. “Ah...You’re such a pain today.” Kuro groans, trying to figure out how to fix his tie, which Hyde spins his brother around to help him. “Nii-san you lived thousands of years but you don’t know how to wear a tie properly, you’re such a slob.” Hyde joked, undoing the tie and redo it for Kuro. The oldest sighs in defeat, looking away until Hyde is finished. “There! Much better, now let me do your hair-” “You don’t have to pry at me..Jeez…” Kuro slapped his brother’s hand lightly, but Hyde went behind his brother to brush his hair to put it in a small ponytail, since his blue hair was long enough. “There~” Hyde smirked, spinning his brother once again to look at himself in the mirror. “I really need to cut my hair…” Kuro felt the back of his head boredly, Hyde then slapped Kuro’s hand lightly so his oldest brother doesn’t mess up his work. “It looks good on you, don’t mess it up!” Hyde pouts, manhandling his brother to face him once again. “Let’s go live our happy lives with our pretty Eves!” Hyde exclaimed, pulling his brother’s hand to drag him out the door to the altar to wait for their partners.    
  
The guests looked at the two males in awe, Wrath was already in tears when she looked at her oldest brother and fifth brother, wiping her tears with a tissue. Kuro and Hyde chuckled to themselves, looking at the family members of Licht and Mahiru’s uncle and friends. Their siblings were in the front, Tsubaki came along as well to wish his brothers a happy life or something along those lines. The music started which actually startled the brothers at the altar, the guests laughed at that. Mahiru and Licht were walking side by side, looking at the smiling partners that are presented nicely, Mahiru realized that kuro had a small ponytail, holy shit he didn’t know that his hair could be in a ponytail! He wants to see more of that! Licht looked at the hedgehog with a raised brow, crossing his arms once the Eves found themselves beside their partners. Mahiru and Kuro couldn’t stop staring at each other and Licht and Hyde were grinning at each other (which looked really creepy by the way).    
  
“Here we are two couples that found love in their hearts for each other. Immortal or not, Vampires could always find it in them to find those they truly desire to be together for eternity.” The priest starts, arms out like he’d hug the couples, “Today we gather to officially bind these brothers to their Eves by rings, letting the world know they are a happy wedded pair. Could we see the rings?” The priest pointed to Hugh, with the pillow with the rings the Servamps gotten for their spouses, getting help from Wrath to pick him up and it was an excuse to get close to the  two males with their Eves. Taking the rings from the pillow, Eve and Servamp turning to face each other, Hugh and Wrath standing off to the side for a better view. “Kuro, Hyde. Do you take your Eves to love and to hold, for better and for worse, through love and sickness until death do you part?” The priest pauses, looking at the said males. “Yeah, even if he’s a pain in the ass.” Kuro comments, getting a look from his partner. “Oh be nicer Nii-san~ I do~” Hyde answers, smiling softly at his piano loving Eve. “For the Eves, Do you take your Servamps to love and to hold, for better or for worse, through love and sickness until death do you part?” Mahiru smiled brightly, “I do. Of course I do.” “Shit rat you better not screw things up.” Licht gently as possible punches Hyde, which earns a laugh in the crowd. Hyde laughs as well, “Angel-chan be nice to me today~ This is suppose to be a happy day of nonviolence.” Hyde whines, getting more laughs from the guests. “If nobody wants these two pairs to be together, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.”  The priest waits for any interruptions, when they’re none he nods at the two couple to slide their rings on each other. Once they did, they looked at the priest for further instructions. “Then without further ado, I pronounce these two couples officially married. You may kiss your husbands.” The priest finalized, stepping back from the couples for them to do just that. Stepping up to lock their lips together with their Eves. There was crying and cheers within the audience, the two Servamps stepped back, taking their Eve’s hands to raise them into the air.    
  
The clapping sounded the room and the whistles cut through the audience and it almost made Kuro deaf. “Where’s the honeymoon?!” Lily got their attention, Mahiru looked at Kuro with a raised brow and he sighs, “France.” Kuro answers, “We’re going to Germany! There’s a festival going on there and Angel-chan is going to play his piano~” Hyde answers as well, getting a nod from Licht. “Well let's go to the afterparty~ Come on you two!” Lily ran up to grab the two brothers, the Eves following behind.  Arriving at the large party room, tables with white and light blue, just like what the brothers agreed on before this whole ideal. The cake was standing high, with a piano design in one spot, a cat paw on another area and a hedgehog with a spear on the front. On top of the cake was an angel, cat, groom and hedgehog. Kuro knew that nobody really had an idea of what they’ll put for Mahiru so they put the groom topping instead. Which was fine with Mahiru, as long as he’s with Kuro then anything is fine, sometimes.    
  
“Nii-san!, Mahiru-chan! first dances so get over here!” Hyde calls out for them, grinning at the pair, when he already had Licht’s hand for their dance. “Do we have to-” “Yes we do Kuro! Come on it’ll be fun!” Mahiru cuts him off, pulling the vampire to the dance floor. “I’m not a dancing type...Ugh I’m going to die after all this..” Kuro complains, “If you die early then you won’t live long enough for cake.” Mahiru grinned at his partner, getting a sigh outta him. “Ugh…Why me…” Kuro groans, letting Mahiru pull him. “You’re the one who proposed Kuro. So you love me so do what your partner tells you.” Mahiru maneuvered his partner to a slow dance formation, bringing his arms to connect at the nape of his neck, Kuro gripping Mahiru’s waist since there’s no way in hell he’s getting out of this. Looking over to see Hyde and Licht in the same position, Hyde is probably getting small glares from the Angel because Kuro sees Hyde’s hand sneaking down to Licht’s ass. Smooth criminal right there. Once the dance is over, Hyde reminded him of the tattoos. Kuro forgot it after a while of not having anyone close to him, not until Mahiru of course. The Eves were called over by their Servamps in front of the cake, which was like four layers of diabetes, but it had everyone’s favorite flavor. Vanilla on the bottom, cookies and cream on the second row, chocolate on the third and red velvet on the top. Mahiru looked at Kuro with confusion on why he was called over for, he was talking to his friends for the moment. Licht was about to kick Hyde so the two brothers shared glances with each other, nodding and taking their Eve’s hands. “Ah..This will be a pain, but you gotta bite my neck and I gotta do the same, It’s like a mark of ownership or something…” Kuro explains, but nonetheless he got a sunny smile from Mahiru. “Oh! I see, so you would have a mark too on your wrist like mine?” Mahiru asked, tilting his head slightly for a better look of his immortal husband’s face. “Yeah.” Kuro nods, watching as Mahiru lifts himself with his toes to be the same level as Kuro. “Alright. Let’s do that then.” Mahiru leans in to Kuro’s neck, smelling the vampire’s shampoo but he doesn’t care about that right now. Mahiru takes a bite of Kuro’s neck at the same time as Kuro biting his own, getting a muffled moan out of Mahiru. Yes it was so damn embarrassing but hopefully nobody heard it besides Kuro and him.    
  
Pulling away, Mahiru could see the open wound he did on Kuro, smiling at a job well done at breaking skin with his blunt teeth. A blue light shined, healing the bites and forming a band on Kuro’s wrist, the same side as Mahiru’s mark of his weapon. Mahiru lifted Kuro’s sleeve to reveal a blue-ish black mark that’s the same as Mahiru’s. That moment was interrupted by a loud yell from Hyde, Kuro turned to see what the problem is, but only to figure out that Licht is biting Hyde a little bit too hard. “Ahh! Licht-tan! Don’t be so rough!” Hyde wails, he already took a bite from the Angel but Licht started complaining and then  _ bit  _ him hard on the neck for payback. Owch. Licht pulls back, wiping the vampire blood that trails from his lips, yep he bit hard if there was a lot of blood involved. “Not my fault shit rat! You bit me with a terrible warning! Die demon!” Licht was about to kick Hyde until Kuro stepped between them, catching Licht’s foot before it hit him. “So troublesome... You’re going to make a mess. Calm yourselves.” Kuro scolded the Angel in a low voice, hearing a cheer from Hyde. “Nii-san saved me and scolded Licht-tan! Nii-san loves me!” Hyde cheered, Kuro turned his head and dropped Licht’s foot, only to grab his brother from the back of his neck to shove his face into the first layer of cake. Mahiru’s eyes widened and Licht grinned at the action. Laughter sounded behind them, they could hear Mahiru’s uncle and Tsubaki clearly though. “Don’t mess with the cat.” Kuro scolded his brother, pulling Hyde back to help clean his face with a napkin. “Awww but it’s fun when Nii-san is being a brother he was meant to be!” Hyde whines, licking the icing before Kuro helps take it off. “Well since everyone is here, should we cut the cake?” Mahiru suggested, grabbing two knives that was beside the cake itself. The three in front of Mahiru nodded, the Greed pair took their own knife. Mahiru and Kuro sharing their own, Mahiru complemented Kuro on how good he did with cleaning the icing off his brother’s face, and that he looked like an actual big brother who looks after his siblings. Kuro just shrugged and Mahiru pouted at that.    
  
“Alright I’ll take pictures!” Uncle Tooru quickly grabbed his camera, smiling at the couples sharing the knives to cut the cake, Servamps on the outside whiles Eves were against their partner’s chests, moving the knives to slowly cut the cake. Tooru got every angle he possible could, siblings and friends also got pictures of the moment. “Alright everyone. Come get your cake.” Kuro tells everyone, since Mahiru and him got their own pieces, so did Licht and Hyde. Of course they had the after party dinner before the cake. Then again, Kuro doesn’t go by that rule, damn him for trying.  The day ended with drinking, well the older guests had wine while the younger guests had sparkling cider. Mahiru caught Kuro downing shots with his siblings at one able on the far corner of the large dining room. Mahiru smiled at the sight, Koyuki and Ryusei were with him with their sparkling cider, congratulating the newly married friend. Mahiru thanked them of course, cheering at their lives in the future.

* * *

It was time to go now, Mahiru didn’t want it to end honestly, who would what their celebration to end so soon? The church gave them a few hours to dine and chit chat until they shut down and clean up. Kuro didn’t get drunk this time (surprisingly) he helped with the cleanup along with other guests, Wrath kept hugging her two married brothers with tears in her eyes, going on and on about how proud she is and that they should give her the opportunity to babysit if they think of having kids. Getting a chuckle from the cat as he hugs her back, Hyde running up behind her for a group hug of the three of them. Mahiru caught a soft “Well you are called ‘The Mother’ so you can come over anytime you want.” from Kuro, which made Mahru blush, he didn’t deny adopting kids, unless he did but didn’t hear the full sentence. But it sure made Wrath happy as she wrapped her arms around both her brothers, laughing together until Tsubaki, Lily and the other siblings got together to talk while they clean up. Mahiru was cleaning up with Koyuki, Ryusei and Uncle Tooru, talking about future plans now since they’re officially together. Mahiru had no idea what plans he had, well maybe graduating from school, getting a job at his dream job and well. Have a family to take care of, Kuro has been getting responsible so why not?    
  
“Mahiru...Let’s go now, ‘m tired as hell.” Kuro yawns, undoing the small ponytail that held on all day, Mahiru nods and bids his friends and Uncle a farewell with a hug, pulling away to walk over to the waiting vampire. “Oh, you got my stuff too?” Mahiru pointed at his things he left in the changing room, Kuro nodded and waved a goodbye at Mahiru’s friends and Uncle Tooru. Turning to head out into the hallway to the exit, the others left not to long before, they got exhausted with the party too, and Misono actually passed out at 9 so Lily had to take him home. Poor guy.    
  
“Hey Kuro.. I was thinking….How about some celebration sex?” Mahiru blushed, keeping his voice down as Kuro stuffed their things neatly in the cab he called without Mahiru’s knowledge of, very responsible cat indeed. “Uh…” Kuro thought it over, he’s indeed tired but with this offer, who would deny it? “Yeah sure.” Kuro nods, shutting the trunk and getting in the car with his Eve. Mahiru smiled and leaned against the cat. “This is the best day ever, thank you Kuro. You don’t know how much I love you.” Mahiru said softly, looking up to meet Kuro’s eyes, seeing a small blush form on Kuro’s cheeks. “Yeah….Same here. I love you too Mahiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used your ideas Rin lol so Credit to RedZeveRin for the ideas! i'm writing on Ipad keyboard instead of being on my actual computer since it's new and much easier to carry around so don't mind the mistakes! xd Hope you've enjoyed sinning with me everyone!


	35. The Rough Night.

Once they’re in the apartment, Mahiru didn’t feel like waiting so he locked the door, made Kuro drop their things to pull the vampire into their room, shutting that door as well. “Eager…” Kuro huffs, being pushed onto the bed. Mahiru smiles and starts undoing his tie, staring down his Servamp deliciously, “Maybe, but I also don’t like waiting.” Mahiru  dropped the suit on the floor along with his tie, Kuro all but watched his Eve strip down in front of him. Maybe he left his Eve hanging for too long and that’s why he’s needy? Or maybe because is the best day they could do this. “Strip Kuro.” Mahiru demands, sliding his undershirt off his shoulders. Oh? So Mahiru is demanding him now. Kuro strips away his tie and suit, putting a hand on his chest for a dramatic gasp, “He’s ordering his cat to get naked, sexual harassment.”  Mahiru just glares at the vampire, walking up to the cat to straddle his lap, pushing Kuro onto his back. “I’m not playing Kuro.” Mahiru spoke coldly, making Kuro a little nervous. “Okay I’m stripping!” Kuro pushes Mahiru back a little, sitting up to strip off his own undershirt, getting a satisfied smile from his Eve when his toned body was shown. Mahiru immediately runs his hand on the revealed flesh, making Kuro bite his bottom lip when Mahiru runs his hands at a sensitive spot, his V line.    
  
“Hold on Ma-” “Never tell me to hold on Kuro.” Mahiru chided, now finally getting the dominant reaction from Kuro with a switch of positions. Mahiru on his back while Kuro towers above him. “That’s it. I’m not going easy on you.” Kuro growled, leaning down to bite into the soft flesh of the Eve’s neck, earning him a loud whine. “W-Who said I wanted you to go easy?” Kuro pulled back to give Mahiru a look, “That’s a very dangerous thing to tell me Mahiru. Don’t complain about the pain later.” With that said, Kuro nearly  _ ripped  _ Mahiru’s pants off, boxers included. Mahiru let out a surprised sound but enjoyed it nonetheless, watching his Servamp strip himself of his clothing to better prepare for what’s to happen. “Deal.” Mahiru nodded, pulling Kuro back down for a bruising kiss, Kuro licks his way into Mahiru’s mouth, tongues battling for dominance.    
  
They’re forced to part when Mahiru couldn’t breathe, that gives Kuro the opportunity to lube up his fingers with saliva, sliding a finger inside of the Eve without warning. “K-Kuro!” Mahiru keened, digging his blunt nails into the vampire’s shoulders, making the vampire wince at the slight pain. “So loud..” Kuro sighs, sliding his finger out halfway just to push the digit back in. Mahiru wanted to retort something, but he was unable to do that when there’s a finger inside him pumping and touching him in all the right places, letting out moans to spur Kuro on to give him more. Kuro understood and slid his second finger in delicately, hearing a grunt from the Eve. But he no doubt enjoyed the feeling, so instead of pausing to let Mahiru get used to that second finger, he slides his third finger in, pumping them in and out in rhythm, “W-Wait Kuro!” “I thought you didn’t want to wait. Which is it Ma-hi-ru?” Kuro whispered the syllables beside Mahiru’s ear in a breathy fashion, damn Kuro used his words against him, too good. “Don’t wait…” Mahiru slid his hands to cup Kuro’s cheeks, pulling his face to his for a makeout session. Mahiru didn’t feel the fingers leave him, but he noticed something  _ bigger  _ slipped inside him. Mahiru arched his back with Kuro’s member immediately hits his prostate, whining loudly at the sensation. “M-Move Ku-ro…” Mahiru orders, which Kuro obeys, not wasting a second, sliding midway to slam back into the warm heat. Mahiru locked his legs around Kuro’s waist, bringing Kuro closer, Mahiru can feel his member get friction he desperately needed against Kuro’s stomach. The Eve gotten louder once Kuro sped up his pace, growling and panting against Mahiru’s neck. The Eve shivered at the warm breath hitting his hot sweaty skin, but it made everything better since he’s making Kuro put more strength into his thrusts by the noises coming from his gaped mouth.    
  
It’s not long until Kuro pulled out suddenly, flipping the Eve onto his stomach and pulling his hips up to push back in, earning a loud whine from the other. Kuro pushed in as deep as he could, pulling out until the tip of his member is still within Mahiru then snapping his hips up, Mahiru was pushed up at the sudden force, clawing the bed sheets with his nails, because the pleasure hurt but it felt so good too, he doesn’t have the words to tell Kuro that he’s doing so well. So this is how being rough feels?    
  
Kuro gripped onto Mahiru’s hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts halfway. Eyes closed and head back to enjoy the roughness of his pace, though squeezing his eyes tightly with a moan when Mahiru clamps down on him, feeling the tightness of the other’s insides. It was intoxicating, Kuro is like a drug that you can’t overcome, not that he wants to anyways. It’s an addiction, like the gravity around the vampire pulled the Eve in whenever he’s close by, and oh how he can feel it when the other was close. One moment you spot light blue hair, you’re already beside him in 1 second flat. This still feels like a dream, but every snap and pull of Kuro’s hips always brings him back to reality. The two didn’t notice the dull thumping of the bed frame, the two were too focused on the pleasure seeping through their veins, creating lewd noises from the Eve and loud moans and panting from the vampire.  “F-Faster..!” Mahiru whined, throwing his head back when his prostate was abuse roughly by the vampire. Kuro obliges, picking up his pace, sliding one hand down from Mahiru’s waist to the heated member. Mahiru bucked up to the touch, desperately wanting the friction because he might just cum without being touched. Kuro’s burning thrusts are too much but Mahiru can’t decide whether he wants more or not, but going with his gut feeling, Mahiru moves with Kuro, clamping Kuro down, basically swallowing him in. It causes a groan from the immortal, which Mahiru can call it a success due to the hand on his dick pumping faster, matching the pace of his thrusts.    
  
Mahiru’s orgasm hit him like a train, shivering heavily as Kuro pumped him through the wracking sensation, while the vampire himself was chasing his own orgasm, thrusting harder with more passion, letting go of Mahiru’s softening member to hold onto the Eve’s waist along with his other hand still stationed on the other side. “K-uro.” Mahiru whimpered, eyes filled with tears, some spilling down his tear stained cheeks. Kuro finally let go, coming undone deep into Mahiru, filling the other to the brim. “-hiru!” Kuro growled animalistically, slamming himself into Mahiru to ride out his orgasm. Panting breathlessly, finally stopping when he couldn’t take anymore.    
  
They stayed like that for awhile, chest pressed up against Mahiru’s back with arms pressed against the Eve’s chest protectively, it was sweet that despite what just happened Kuro will still use his whole body to protect him. He guesses that’s the animalistic pride that the cat has. “Kuro? You okay?” Mahiru asked, wiping his dried up tears from his cheeks and eyes, turning his head to where Kuro had his forehead hiding into the Eve’s shoulder. The cat hummed, slowly pulling out of the other, getting a tired groan from the younger. “Yeah...Tired.” Kuro sighed, falling to the side, grabbing hold on Mahiru to spoon him. Mahiru smiled and nuzzled under Kuro’s chin, wiggling a bit to find a comfortable place, yawning once he did. “Let’s sleep then Kuro, we can clean up tomorrow.” Kuro nodded, eyes already closed, yawing as well since yawning is contagious.    
  
Immediately they passed out, too exhausted to stay awake longer to bake in the memory of today. But then again there’s always tomorrow so it’s not the end of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO IDEA WHAT TO TITLE THIS LOL! S/O to my anoles Yuuri and Viktor for beta reading! They hid in my hair most of the time but licked me and jumped at my face when I make a mistake! I really love these assholes! 
> 
> DAMN VIKTOR WON'T LET ME TYPE! DAMMIT


	36. Epilouge.

-Three years later-    
  
“Ugh this is such a pain….Why did I agree with this…” Kuro sighs, shoving a 4 year old kid onto the couch. “You said you wanted to try it.” Mahiru shrugged, smiling at the scene. “Jeez….” Kuro complains, shoving the kid down playfully whenever he got back up. “Towa, chill. Sit down and watch tv while your Daddy prepares breakfast. Okay?” Kuro rubs Towa’s brunette hair, getting the kid to smile. “Okay Dad.” Towa answers, smiling up at his vampire father. “Oh Dad! Can I see you turn into a cat again!” Towa smiles wide, it would probably overpower Mahiru’s if he smiled bigger. “Uh, yeah alright.” Kuro nods, looking to Mahiru, Mahiru smiles and walks to the kitchen of their new three story home.    
  
Now since Mahiru is 19, he recently graduated from high school so he spent more time with Kuro to talk about their future. They’ve been married for three years now, their anniversary is coming up soon and he wants to get Kuro something he’s been wanting for a few months now. A new game system so all three of them could play a game together on family game nights. That’s his mission and he will succeed. The reason why they couldn’t because they only moved into the new house in the beginning of the year, they’re still in the same city of course but they’re never used to bigger homes like these. And they decided to start their own family in February, it’s August now so they’ve had Towa for a few months, they fostered the kid for three months until they agreed to adopt Towa. One year was to finalize paperwork and set everything up in his bedroom in the attic. Towa always had the fascination for stars so when he couldn’t sleep, he’d look out the third story window of his bedroom and watch the twinkling stars until he got sleepy. Kuro took Mahiru by surprise when he offered to get a telescope for Towa, of course Mahiru agreed, Kuro became more responsible, it made Mahiru proud when he saw the way Kuro and Towa played on the couch, at 4am and at the dinner table. Hell, they play together a lot and Mahiru enjoys every minute of it. It’s been a year since vampires and humans started living in peace, but there are times when subclasses go rouge. But the 8 Servamps are always the ones to take care of the problem. Djinns aren’t a problem much these days, so it’s been a comfortable year so far. Licht and Hyde travel a lot for Licht’s performances, but they do live close by, Hugh and Tetsu still run the hot springs since it’s a get together sometimes when they all want to bond and tell everyone about how their days are. Hyde is still the same of course, being loud and obnoxious as always, Licht didn’t change a bit, Tetsu is still the same along with Hugh. Tsubaki visits time to time but he’s gotten mature, Lily and Misono matured as well, Misono gotten a small growth spurt but he’s still called ‘Shorty’ by Tetsu. As for Gluttony and Wrath? Well, Wrath is doing her wishes, to babysit their kids, well kid, and Gluttony still lives on the farm with his new Eve. So Wrath lived at the new house here, second floor is the adults floor. Towa just loves the way the street lights up at night so he complained about moving to the third floor instead.    
  
Mahiru smiles at the memories flashing in his mind, looking to watch transformed Kuro and Towa play around in the living room. Mahiru chuckles as Kuro transforms back to his human form, basically playing tag with their son, running around the couch. Mahiru warned them many times not to play tag in the house because one of them can get hurt. They have a big backyard and a nice front yard to play, but they insist that they can use furniture as defences. Mahiru keeps his eyes on Towa, climbing on the couch to try and tag Kuro, Kuro moved an inch with a grin. Towa finally gave up and pouted on the couch, but Kuro did his fatherly instincts to grab the kid and playfully tackle him against the couch for a tickle session. It was utter bliss when Kuro showed this much character to their new son, it made Mahiru want to cry a lot everytime he sees the happiness that radiates off of the cat.    
  
“Dad, Daddy? How did you two meet?” Towa asks through breathes, looking at the two fathers in the room. “Oh, that’s a long story..” Mahiru chuckled, looking over to Kuro, watching a soft smile appear on his face.  _ God he loves that smile.  _ “How about we’ll tell you for story time tonight? Sounds good?” Mahiru suggests, walking over to ruffle the kid’s hair. “Yay! That’s fine!” Towa beams, giggling under Kuro’s hold. “Alright then, go wash up for breakfast.” Mahiru smiles, watching Kuro move so their son can get up. “Awww! But I wanna play with Dad more!” Towa complained, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. “Towa Shirota Ash, don’t complain, you sound like your father.” Mahiru pauses to point at Kuro, who gives him a innocent look. “Hey-” Mahiru cut him off with a grin, “You can play with Dad after breakfast, but right now you need to get cleaned. Look, you can bring Dad with you.” Mahiru took Kuro’s hand and pulled him forward, Kuro nodding and bending over to pick up the child. “Yay! Don’t think that was the last of me!” Towa pointed to Mahiru, smirking at his father. “Oh I doubt it, can’t wait to see what you got!” The Eve challenged, hearing a chuckle from Kuro. “Two against Two, team Dad versus team Towa!” Mahiru adds, Towa nodded and giggled. “You’re on! Me and Aunt Wrath with destroy you both!” The Child grins wickedly, hearing said Aunt appear in the living room. “Oh a challenge? Sure, I’ll get Ash and you get your Daddy. Understood Towa?” Wrath cuts in, explaining the tactic. Towa nods again, “Understood Aunt Wrath!”    
  
“You really want to take us down, huh?” Kuro grinned, walking up the stairs to the bathroom for Towa’s bath. “Mhm! I’ll prove myself I’m useful in Dad and Daddy’s missions!” Towa beamed, holding onto his father closely. “Ah, we already know you’ll be great with us on missions, but you’re too young and you could get seriously injured or even worse. It’ll make me and your Daddy sad if that happens. You don’t want to see us sad, don’t you?” Kuro tells the child in a soft tone, finally reaching the bath, setting Towa down on the toilet. “No...I don’t like seeing you and Daddy cry...I just want to see the two of you in action...You and Daddy’s stories always makes me wanna see it.” Towa frowns, kicking his tiny legs  against the floor. “You could’ve just told us, we could give Uncle Licht and Uncle Hyde to duel with us. You can see us in action then. Does that satisfy you?” Kuro smiles softly, plugging up the bath with a stopper, turning around to sit on his knees to Towa, grabbing the child’s small hands. The child smiles again and nods, “Yep! And I’ll grow older and join you! What about that?” The child asks, raising his hands so Kuro could gently slip it off his night shirt. “Sounds perfect, now undress and get in the bath, I’ll be back with your clothes and I’ll wash you. Alright? What outfit do you want to wear today?” Kuro hums, helping Towa on his feet. “Hmm….How about the blue cat one?” Towa answers, getting a nod and a kiss on the head from his father. “Gotcha. Be right back, I better see you in that tub Towa.” His father warns, since the child likes to escape from baths sometimes, but it was always fun to chase the shirtless child around the house until you finally get him into the bath. The kid nodded as Kuro shut the door, heading upstairs to Towa’s bedroom. Finding that blue cat onesie he likes so much, he also has an orange onesie too, but the child loves blue more.

* * *

 

Upon coming back down to the bathroom, half expecting an empty bathroom, but he opened the door to see Towa in the bathtub playing with his bath toys. “Back.” Kuro announces, setting down the new pair of clothes, kneeling down to wash the kid. “Dad, how come Daddy calls you ‘Kuro’ instead of your real name?” Towa asks, closing his eyes when Kuro sprays a little water onto his head. “Ah, didn’t we tell you before?” Kuro raises a brow, reaching over to get the shampoo. “I forgot…” The child mumbles, staring down to his hands under the water, squeezing the rubber ducky to hear the soft squeak under the water. “That’s alright. He just calls me Kuro because that’s my cat name, he didn’t know my real name until we met Belkia. You know the story of him.” Kuro reassures him, squirting a generous amount of shampoo onto his palm to start washing the child’s hair. “Mhm. But isn’t Sleepy Ash your real name? Did he ever call you by your name?” The child looks up at his father, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Yes, that’s my name. And yes he did call me by my real name, but you see. Kuro is basically my name too. It’s how this all happened.” Kuro explains, softly scrubbing Towa’s hair. “Plus, if he calls me Sleepy or Ash, it might just sound weird.” Kuro adds, chuckling a bit. “Aunt Wrath calls you Ash, why would it sound weird to Daddy and you?” “Well that’s because I’m so used to her calling me that, she’s my sister afterall. And for your Daddy, I’m used to him calling me Kuro ever since he found me, so it’ll sound foreign in his voice. If you get what I mean.” The cat answers, moving an arm to get a cup they keep in the bathtub to fill it with water to rinse Towa’s soapy hair. “Oh...I get it. It’ll sound different.” Towa figures, closing his eyes tight when his father tells him to. “You’re correct, you’re getting smarter everyday, that’s good. It’ll help us when we need your help.” Towa smiles brightly at that, leaning his head back so the soap doesn’t get anywhere on his face. “Mhm!” he agrees. “Your Daddy is so reckless in battles though, that’s how we got into a lot of trouble in the beginning. He isn’t so much now since we got you, so he actually uses his head so that we live to come home to see you.” Kuro hums, now grabbing a washcloth to wash the kid’s body. Towa just smiles, lifting his arms out of the water so his father could wash them. “I know, Aunt Wrath told me. When will Uncle Tsubaki and Grandpa Tooru come visit again?” Towa asked, looking from his arms to his father again. “Well,  could call them and tell them that you miss them, and tell them to come visit when they can. Grandpa Tooru still has work to do and Uncle Tsubaki, he’ll come. He even canceled a dinner date with one of his subclasses just to see you. So no doubt he’ll come as fast as he could to see you. You are his favorite nephew.” “I’m his only nephew.” Towa reminded him, getting a soft chuckle from his father. “That you’re right.” Kuro grins, pulling away to get a towel. “Come here, let’s get you dry and fed. Aunt Wrath is taking you for ice cream later, but you will eat your dinner. Correct?” Kuro warns, towel drying the young child once he steps out of the tub. “Alright...Hmph!” Towa pouts, staying still as Kuro towels his hair until it’s dry enough, moving down to pat down the boy of dripping water. “Good, I heard we’re going to have french toast for breakfast and lasagna for dinner.” Kuro whispered to him like it was a secret, immediately getting Towa fired up. “Yes!” The child cheers, stepping away so that his father could help him with his clothes. Running out of the bathroom once he’s fully clothed, leaving Kuro in the dust. “No running down the stairs Towa!” Kuro yelled out his warning, hearing an “Okay!” in the distance. Leaving Kuro to smile where he stands, finally cleaning up the bathroom of water spills and taking the child’s clothes to the laundry. Kuro is glad he agreed to this, having an actual family, to take care of a small child that’s  _ his  _ and Mahiru’s of course. Taking care of siblings was different, takin care of your child with your partner in life, makes everything seem much more satisfying. He’ll become an Uncle soon too, he overheard Licht and Hyde talk about adopting a little girl and naming her Melody. So that their kids could have play dates, not leaving Towa alone with Wrath all the time. It would be nice of them to do that, but until that day comes, family visits will come often for the child, as well as the new school he’ll be starting soon. Yeah, he’ll make a lot of friends, he’s just that type of kid. Just like Mahiru but less demanding, stubborn (sometimes), and overprotective of everything. It’s no wonder Towa calls him ‘Mom’ sometimes. Jokes on him, Kuro didn’t give the kid any ideas to call him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniffles* Idk about you guys but I think I made myself cry while writing this. Damn, I'll make a side story of this epilouge, gotta watch that child grow y'know!


End file.
